Looking for You Again
by polkadot-scalpels
Summary: Lexie's life became complicated when she started her internship at Seattle Grace and even more complicated when she began a relationship with Mark Sloan. When Mark breaks the news about Callie's pregnancy, Lexie decides to leave Seattle and start life anew. What happens when she returns sixteen years later with her daughter? Takes place after 7x14 and is very AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is a new Slexie story!I planned to have this up sooner but I was still mourning Lexie's death! I have done a story very similar to this but it's different in a few ways! This chapter is a little short but that's because it is the prologue. I will post the next chapter immediately after this one and I am currently working on a chapter! **READ!ENJOY!REVIEW!**

* * *

Lexie wish she would've never heard the name Seattle Grace (now known as Seattle Grace-Mercy West) Hospital. Hearing the name of that hospital had been the beginning of the end for her. It's where her mother died, it's where she'd suffered loneliness and alienation due to her dark and twisted half-sister. It's where she had almost been shot and as a result experienced extreme PTSD for a time. It's where she met Mark Sloan, had a secret relationship with him, then a normal one. Their short time of normalcy and happiness came to an abrupt end when his pregnant eighteen year old daughter showed up. They gave it another shot but that was shorter than the first time. They had recently broken up because Mark had impregnated his lesbian best friend. She couldn't face this humiliation again so she decided that she was getting the hell away from Seattle Grace-Mercy West.

* * *

After knowing that her father was well cared for by his tatted-up skank, Lexie had put in a transfer for Massachusetts General. She was able to keep things pretty quiet in regards to moving until the evening before she was set to leave. She had packed up most of her things and was finishing the last of it when Meredith came in.

"Lex, have you seen my—"Meredith stopped as she looked around the room. "What's going on?" She asked confused.

"I'm leaving." Lexie said, avoiding eye contact with Meredith.

"Did you and Mark patch things up?" Meredith asked happily. Although Meredith wasn't happy about Mark and Lexie's relationship in the beginning, it slowly grew on her and she was just okay with knowing that Mark made Lexie happy. Over the years, Meredith had realized that she couldn't see either one of them with someone else and all of this breaking up business was completely unnecessary.

"No." Lexie sighed heavily.

"So…where're you going exactly?" Meredith had a sinking feeling that her sister was about to tell her something she wasn't going to like.

"I'm sorry Mer," Lexie sighed. "You weren't supposed to find out this way."

"Lexie—" Meredith began.

"I'm going back to Boston."

"Boston!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Yes, I…" Lexie finally looked at Meredith while running a hand through her hair. "I think this is for the best."

"Is this about Mark?" Meredith asked disappointed. "You can't just run away from your problems Lexie!"

"I'm not running away. I'm just ready to leave Seattle." Even Meredith knew how bad of a liar Lexie was.

"Oh and this has nothing to do with the love of your life impregnating his best friend?" Meredith asked sarcastically.

"Meredith, please." Lexie said on the verge of tears. Meredith cringed inwardly, knowing that Lexie wasn't dealing with the news of Callie's pregnancy but she couldn't just run away like some scared little girl.

"Greys don't run from their problems, Lex." Meredith said more softly.

"I guess I'm more like dad than I thought." Lexie shrugged dejectedly.

"Don't say that," Meredith said as she walked closer to Lexie. "You're nothing like him."

"Aren't I?" Lexie challenged. "He ran away from you, I'm running away from Mark."

"Is there anything I can do to make you stay?"

"I don't think so." Lexie shook her head. Meredith looked at her intently before she enveloped Lexie in a hug.

"What're you doing?"Lexie asked taken aback.

"I'm hugging you."

"You don't do hugs." Lexie pointed out.

"You're my sister, Lexie."

"I didn't know that put me in the hugging category." She mumbled.

"Of course it does." Meredith smiled as she pulled back from the hug.

"Did you mean what you said last week?" Lexie asked suddenly. Meredith gave her a quizzical look. "When dad was at the hospital…you said you loved me." Lexie explained timidly.

"Yeah, I meant it."

"I love you Mer and you've been a good sister."

"Pfft," Meredith looked around. "I wouldn't really use the word good and stop saying it like we'll never see each other again. You're moving across the country, not dying." Meredith laughed.

"Yeah, I know."

"You better call when you can and Maybe Derek and I will come out to see you and when you're ready you can come home for the holidays."

"I don't know about that but it's nice to know you'd come to Boston."

"Of course I would," Meredith smiled. "You need some help packing?"

"Sure." Lexie nodded as she returned the smile. She and Meredith laughed and talked until they had finished packing; this is one thing Lexie would miss terribly—spending time with her big sister.

* * *

**A few days later…**

"I'm so excited that I get to be there from the beginning this time." Mark told Derek excitedly as they sat inside Derek's office.

"I wish I had your fertility." Derek commented.

"I'm sorry man," Mark said, clapping Derek on the shoulder. "Is this too hard to talk about?"

"No," Derek smiled at his best friend. "I'm happy for you. I finally get to be a godfather. How's Arizona taking all of this?"

"She's dealing," Mark shrugged. "Unlike some people I know." He added bitterly.

"Mark," Derek began. "It was just too much for her."

"What happened to being there for me? If she really loved me, she would've stuck around this time," He said acidly. "Where is she anyways? I haven't seen her in days. Is she hiding out at home?" Mark asked, trying not to be concerned but failing miserably.

"Nobody…told you," Derek realized. "I thought you knew."

"Knew what?" Mark asked confused.

"She left," Derek said cautiously. "She transferred to Mass. Gen."

"She…she left." Mark said slowly, trying to process Derek's words. Derek knew Mark would never admit it but he could see the heartbreak written all over his face.

* * *

**A month and a half later…**

These had to be the longest five minutes of Lexie's life. She kept reading the box in her trembling hands over and over again, even though there was no need. Her photographic memory had burned the words into her brain. _1. Urinate on stick. 2. Wait five minutes for test results.3. Pregnant or Not Pregnant will be displayed on window._ She waited impatiently, letting her worries get the best of her. She prayed that she wasn't pregnant; everything had been going great. She had gotten a one bedroom apartment, adjusted to living in Boston again; she had a promising future at Mass. Gen., and had even reconnected with some of her friends from medical school. Everything had been fine until she started vomiting last week and hadn't started her period on time; and her period was never late. Her ruminations were interrupted by the beeping of her cell phone, indicating that the five minutes were up. She cautiously stepped towards the counter and picked up the test with unsteady hands. There it was, that one little word that confirmed her fears—PREGNANT. She was pregnant. She was pregnant with Mark Sloan's baby and she was on the other side of the country. Her life had just gotten a shitload more complicated.

* * *

Well that's the beginning! Please let me know what you think! Off to proof-read and post the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue! Depending on how many reviews I get today, I will try to post the next chapter tomorrow**!p.s. There is a link to a tumblr page in my profile and that is basically a character database so check it out! I will be adding characters as the story goes on!** Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters but I do own the teenagers! **READ!REVIEW!ENJOY!**

* * *

**Sixteen years later…**

She was tired. No, that was an understatement. She was exhausted. She had worked ER last night and could barely believe all of the cases that had ended up being surgical. She wearily carried her feet to the steps of her brownstone. Her day was nowhere near over. She unlocked the front door and let herself in. She instantly collapsed on the chaise in the living room but didn't allow herself to stay there for long. She reluctantly got up and headed towards the kitchen so she could cook breakfast. After all, it was the most important meal of the day—especially for a teenage girl. Andria Susan Grey or Andy as her family and friends called her had dark brown hair like her mother, she had inherited Lexie's nose and intellect but that was where the similarities between mother and daughter ended. She was more like her father—the one she didn't know anything about. She had blue eyes, was extremely popular and well liked by the opposite sex, she was charming, and fun. Andy was a Sloan through and through, last name or not. It had always been just mother and daughter. Sure Lexie dated a few guys here and there but it never went anywhere because Lexie would never love another man the way she loved Mark. She had thought about telling Mark about Andy a thousand times but once when Derek and Meredith came to visit, Derek let it slip that Mark had a girlfriend named Julia. Lexie was sure that they were probably married by now and he might've had more children besides Sloane and Sofia. Derek and Meredith were just too polite to tell her.

Through Meredith, Lexie was able to stay on top of all of the Seattle Grace-Mercy West gossip. She had heard about Callie's car accident and how she and Sofia almost died. Alex and Lucy had broken up after Lucy accepted a job in Africa but returned because she discovered she was pregnant. Their daughter Jennifer helped them grow close again and finally after two years of ups and downs, they got married. In addition to Jennifer, they have a boy named Dylan. April and Jackson had become a couple shortly after Lexie left and they'd left Seattle after their residencies. Cristina had also left Seattle due to Owen cheating on her and she called their marriage quits. Of course she and Meredith kept in regular contact and saw each other when they could.

Things had looked up for Meredith and Derek after Lexie had moved to Boston. Meredith had given birth to a daughter named Kylie five months after Lexie had given birth to Andy but it was a rough delivery and left Meredith infertile. Meredith, Derek, Thatcher, Molly and her family were the only people who knew Andy existed. However, none of them were aware that Mark was the father. The story Lexie told was that she had hooked up with an ex-boyfriend from med school, had gotten pregnant, and then the guy skipped town when Lexie told him she was pregnant. She hated lying to her family but Mark was happy and she didn't want to interrupt his happily perfect life with a kid. Andy and Kylie kept in frequent contact with each other via video chatting. The Shepherds always came to Boston once and sometimes twice a year but Lexie hadn't been to Seattle in all of these years and hoped she'd never have to.

"Mom!" Andy shouted from upstairs.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen my peach dress with the…"

"Andy?"

"Never mind," Andy shouted back happily. "I found it!"

"Breakfast should be ready soon."

"Okay." Andy said cheerily. Lexie smirked. She could tell that her daughter was definitely having a good day and it hadn't even really started. Lexie shook her head as she listened to the teen sing very loudly and off key to some pop song. She loved Andy and even though being a single mother had been hard, she wouldn't take back any of it. Lexie placed her's and Andy's plate on the table just as her daughter came down the steps.

"Morning mom." Andy smiled brightly at her mother before she kissed her cheek.

"You're in a really good mood." Lexie commented as they both sat down and started to eat.

"Chelsea text me and told me that Drew broke up with his girlfriend and is more than likely gonna ask me to homecoming!" She squealed.

"Drew…Drew," Lexie picked her brain, trying to think of who this guy was. She and Andy always talked about her crushes. "The guy who you tutored over the summer?"

"Yes!" Andy smiled before she flipped her hair to the opposite side. Sometimes Lexie missed her long hair but she had cut it ages ago and found that the shorter look was easier to take care of so she'd styled it similar to how she had it when she first started her internship in Seattle. There were a few grey strands (thanks to raising a teenager) but the overwhelming majority of her head was still dark brown.

"How does Chelsea know he broke up with his girlfriend?"

"Her brother and Drew are buddies."

"Ah," Lexie said. "And how exactly do you know he's going to ask you out?"

"Chelsea overheard them talking about me last week."

"Well sweetheart, just because—"

"He said he couldn't stop staring at my legs when I tutored him in the summertime."

"Oh...well in that case," Lexie chuckled. "Try not to act too surprised when he asks." Lexie winked.

"You know I'm a terrible actress." Andy laughed before she looked down at her phone.

"What's Chelsea saying now?"

"It's Kylie," Andy said slowly before turning her attention to the phone and reading the text message. "Well that sucks."

"What sucks?"

"She and her best friends, Sofia and Jennifer snuck out and Uncle Derek and Sofia's dad caught them at some party and grounded them for life."

"Oh," Lexie breathed. The sound of Sofia's name automatically made her think of Mark and how things should've been if Lexie had told him about Andy. "Yeah, that's something. Maybe I'll call your Aunt Meredith tonight so I can hear her take on it."

"I bet Aunt Mer was against it," Andy said sure of herself. "Uncle Derek is cool but Aunt Mer is ten times cooler!" Lexie chuckled. She didn't know how but Meredith and Andy had the best aunt-niece relationship she had ever seen—even if they were across the country from each other. Anything Andy felt too embarrassed to talk about with Lexie, she called Meredith. Anytime Lexie and Andy argued and she felt misunderstood, she called Meredith. Meredith had jokingly said that they were so close because they had dads that abandoned them and if Lexie didn't watch it, Andy was going to become "dark and twisty".

"You'd better get a move on it, Andy," Lexie said as she looked at her watch. "Did you want me to walk with you?" Lexie asked. Andy's high school wasn't far from their house and since they lived in the more expensive part of Boston, Lexie wasn't concerned about Andy's safety.

"And risk running into Drew while my mother walks me too school? Definitely not!" Andy chuckled. "Besides, you look like crap!"

"Andria!" Lexie chided.

"Alexandra!" She mocked. "No seriously mom, get some sleep. I know how you feel after working the night shift."

"Oh alright," Lexie concurred. "I'll be here when you get home from school unless I'm unfortunately paged."

"Okay," Andy got up and kissed her mom on the forehead. "Love you."

"Love you more," Lexie smiled. "Have a good day."

"Will do and get some sleep!" Andria stressed before walking out of the kitchen and into the foyer.

"I thought I was the parent here." Lexie chuckled.

"You are except when you come home from a long shift and try to do a million things instead of getting some sleep."

"You know me well."

"Of course I do. We've only been attached at the hip for sixteen years!" Andria laughed as she grabbed her backpack. "Bye mom!" Andy said one last time before Lexie heard the door open and then close. Lexie cleared the table and thought about doing some laundry before she said to hell with it; she needed sleep.

* * *

After her nap, Lexie was content lazing around the house for a bit. When she finally felt up to it she started the laundry and watched a couple of shows that she had taped. She was surprised when she got a call from Meredith about an hour before it was time for Andy to come home for school.

"Hey," Lexie said brightly. "I was going to call you later on."

"Oh?" Meredith chuckled. "Does this mean you know about your niece and her best friend getting caught sneaking out?"

"Indeed it does."

"I told Derek and Ma—I mean Derek and Sofia's father they were too harsh."

"You can say his name, Mer," Lexie sighed. "It's not taboo."

"He just so happens to be your ex who had a baby with his lesbian best friend and that baby just happens to be my daughter's best friend."

"Exactly," Lexie said nonchalantly. "He's just an ex who hasn't meant anything to me in sixteen years."

"Keep telling yourself that," Meredith began. Every time they talked, the conversation always took a turn towards Mark and Lexie would always have to turn the conversation in another direction. "You know he's the love of your—"

"Please don't finish that sentence," Lexie sighed. "And I thought this conversation was about Kylie."

"It was...I mean it is." Meredith corrected herself.

"Alright, so get on with it."

"God Lex, you're really cranky." Meredith observed.

"I worked ER last night." Lexie told her dryly.

"Oh," Meredith said excitedly. "Anything good?"

"Just your average night with car accidents and bar brawls after the Red Sox lost," Lexie shrugged. "Did you call to talk about Kylie or just everything?"

"Just Kylie. I need you to get to the bottom of something for me."

"And that is?"

"I need to know if Kylie is…er well…sexually active."

"What? Meredith are you…she's only fifteen! She couldn't be."

"She's almost sixteen and she's been weird lately."

"What do you mean?"

"She never wants to hang out with me anymore and she used to be content sitting in the gallery but now she's always going on group dates."

"It's called being a teenager, Meredith."

"I found condoms in her purse!" Meredith hissed.

"It doesn't mean she's doing anything…have you told Derek about this?"

"Of course not," Meredith said shrilly. "She wouldn't be allowed to go anywhere but school, home, and the hospital if he knew anything about this."

"So? What do you want me to do?"

"Maybe have Andy talk to her about it." Meredith suggested.

"Meredith! That's deceptive," Lexie said shaking her head, even though she knew her sister couldn't see her. "Have you asked her about it?"

"Every time I say sex, she covers her ears or runs away," Meredith moaned. "Have I failed as a parent?"

"Because she won't talk to you about sex? That's absolutely normal."

"Not for you and Andy."

"Andy and I are far from normal," Lexie chuckled. "We're more like Rory and Loralei."

"That is the best way to describe you guys," Meredith laughed. "Will you just think about asking Andy to do it?"

"I'll think about it." Lexie grimaced.

"Been on any hot dates lately?" Meredith quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah. I've been on plenty of dates lately. Let me think—my daughter, the other parents of the PTA, and my scrubs have been way too attached to me." Lexie said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha. Very funny…are you ever going to start dating again?"

"What's the point? It ends badly every time. Maybe I'll start dating after Andy starts college."

"I don't know how you do it."

"How I do what?"

"What about the sex!" Meredith asked obviously.

"It's called a vibrator."

"There's nothing like the real thing." Meredith said dreamily.

"It's nice to see that after so many years of marriage, you and Derek still got it." Lexie joked.

"They don't call him McDreamy for nothing." Meredith laughed.

"Ewww! Stop! I don't need to hear anymore," Lexie began to laugh. "It almost reminds me of that time I caught you guys doing it in the kitchen!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot all about that," Meredith reminisced. "It seems like an eternity ago."

"It was an eternity ago," Lexie emphasized. "Before we had raging hormonal teens to take care of."

"Before they were even a thought," Meredith agreed. Lexie could hear numerous shouts in the background and knew from experience that their conversation was going to come to an end soon. "Damn. Listen Lex, I have to go…incoming trauma." She said quickly before the phone disconnected.

"Bye Mer." Lexie muttered before setting the phone back down.

* * *

Andy and Lexie had a routine. On the days when Lexie was home, Andy would start her homework as soon as she came home, then they'd talk about their day over dinner. Andy would finish up any homework and then mother and daughter would watch an hour of TV. On the days when Lexie wasn't home, unbeknownst to her, Andy would act like a typical teenager—play music really loud, video chat for a bit, surf the web, and then she would start her homework and later on eat some leftovers.

"So, how was school?" Lexie asked as she put some salad on Andy's plate.

"Drew asked me to homecoming." Andy cheesed as she helped herself to a juicy chicken breast.

"Surprise, surprise." Lexie laughed.

"He's so cute mom. Wait until you meet him!"

"So are you two an item now? Or this is just a date?"

"I really like him but it's just a date. I want to give him time to get over his girlfriend."

"But didn't he break up with her?" Lexie asked as she sat down at the table and started eating her food.

"He did but only because he found out she cheated." Andy shrugged.

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah," Andy said before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "So what'd you do today?"

"I actually slept, did some laundry, caught up on some TV shows, and talked to your Aunt Meredith."

"Oh?" Andy raised her eyebrows. "What did you two talk about?" She asked before picking at her salad.

"Just sister stuff—our teen daughters, dating, sex."

"Oh…gross," Andy said as she pretended to gag. "Wait…did you say dating? Are you dating again? Is it Dr. Wagner?"

"Andy, he's ten years younger than me."

"So? Mom, I don't know if anyone has told you this but you look like you could be my older sister."

"Oh please." Lexie rolled her eyes.

"Are you ever going to date again?"

"Maybe after you go off to college."

"Off to college? I'm staying right here and going to your alma mater." Andy said proudly.

"Well aren't you going to dorm?"

"Why in the world would I dorm and have you pay room and board when I could live right in my own house?"

"I just wanted you to have the full college experience," Lexie shrugged. "And don't choose Harvard just because it's my alma mater."

"Okay but I can't make any promises," Andy smiled mischievously at her mother. That smile reminded Lexie so much of Mark that it hurt to look at her own daughter in that instant. "I couldn't bear leaving you behind. Besides you need me."

"Excuse me?" Lexie feigned ignorance.

"You'd lose your mind if it were just you here. I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving you unless you had a steady boyfriend."

"I don't need a—"

"But you do! After I go to college, you're just going to bury yourself in work."

"So?"

"Mom, you've never been in a steady relationship and the longest one you've ever had was a year," Andy pointed out. "That dead beat father of mine really messed you up." Andy mumbled. It was incredibly hard for Lexie not to feel guilty when Andy said things like that.

"I'm just focused on being your mom—not anyone's girlfriend or wife, just your mom."

"That's lonely."

"Eh," Lexie shrugged. "You're good company."

"You're not so bad yourself." Andy laughed.

"When are we going to start looking for your homecoming dress?" Lexie asked cheerfully. "I'm not on call Wednesday, Friday, or Sunday."

"Can we look on Sunday? Chelsea and I are going to spend the night at Chloe's."

"Sunday it is," Lexie nodded. "What color do you think you want to wear this year?"

"I don't know," Andy paused. "Maybe an olive or burgundy?"

"You'd look nice in burgundy."

"What time is it?" Andy said quickly.

"Time for us to watch _My Best Friend and I_." Lexie said before she got up to clear the table. When Lexie walked into the living room, Andy was already curled up on the couch and had turned to their Monday night TV show.

"Isn't Casey supposed to find out that John slept with Ashley in this episode?" Lexie asked as she plopped down next to Andy.

"Mom! That was last week's episode! Didn't you watch it?"

"I knew I forgot to watch something." Lexie mumbled as she slapped her palm on her forehead.

"Don't worry. I'll fill you in," Andy told her. "Again." She added.

"Thanks." Lexie said as she plopped down on the couch next to Andy.

"What are daughters for?" Andy chuckled. Looking in from the outside, many people would think that Lexie was too much of a friend to her daughter but that wasn't true. Lexie was a confidant to Andy but at the same time she knew when to lay down the law. Andy was very close to her mother, a lot closer than her friends were with their mothers but it was mostly because Lexie was all Andy had.

* * *

Lexie was having a hard time sleeping that night. She had checked on Andy twice, tried watching TV, reviewed patient notes, and watched surgical procedures. She'd just started to get sleepy when her phone vibrated. She grabbed it and was surprised to see that her sister was calling her.

"Twice in one day?" Lexie greeted Meredith on the phone.

"Lexie," Meredith sighed heavily into the phone. "It's Thatcher."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Lexie panicked as she bolted up from her comfortable position.

"There was a pile up and he was in it. He wasn't that banged up but we found something." Meredith paused for a moment.

"Meredith?" Lexie said questioning if her sister was still on the other line.

"He has a tumor on his liver." Meredith started slowly.

"Is it malignant?" Lexie asked frightened.

"Yes," Meredith sighed once more. "It's already spread to his pancreas and stomach."

"Oh God!" Lexie whimpered before letting a few tears escape. "Were you able to remove most of it?" Lexie asked once she had composed herself.

"On the pancreas yes but only fifty percent on the stomach and liver." Meredith sighed.

"What do I do Mer?"

"You aren't going to like this but you haven't got a choice," Meredith said regretfully. "You've got to come out here, Lexie."

"I'll be on the first flight I can," Lexie sighed wearily. "I…I know you don't owe him anything but will you take care of him until I get there?"

"Sure Lex."

"Thank You," Lexie breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll let you know when I buy a ticket." Lexie said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay," Meredith said on the other end. "I'll call if there are any changes."

"Okay." Lexie sighed. "Bye." She added before ending the call. She looked at her phone and processed what Meredith had just told her. Her father was in bad shape and she had to go back to Seattle—a place she hadn't seen in sixteen years. Her past was catching up to her—fast.

* * *

There it is! Lexie will step off the plane in the next chapter! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for all of the reviews/follows/favourites! I'm glad you guys like the story so much. I will be adding Kylie Shepherd to the character database so check it out! Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy! READ!ENJOY!REVIEW!

* * *

She felt the cool, crisp air hit her face and she knew that it would start raining soon—after all, she grew up here and a fellow Seattleite could always tells when the rain was coming. She squinted as she tried to make out any sign of her sister in the crowd. She instinctively pulled out her umbrella when she felt a raindrop on her head, knowing that those small drops would turn into something more very soon. She couldn't believe she was back in this place and frankly she wish she didn't have to be here. She'd much rather be at home with her daughter but this was her father—her father who didn't really have anyone else besides his much younger wife, Danielle. Molly never stayed in one place for long because she refused to be one of those army wives who stayed at home and waited for their husbands. Where Eric went, Molly and the kids went too. Meredith wasn't really an option, seeing how she and Thatcher never really resolved their issues. Sure she tried to see him once every few months but it still wasn't the ideal father/daughter relationship. Lexie ran a hand through her cropped hair and couldn't help but miss her longer hair—maybe she'd grow it out again.

"Aunt Lexie!" She heard a voice call. She looked towards the direction of the voice and smiled upon seeing her niece coming towards her.

"Hi, Kylie," Lexie said as she hugged the teenager. It had only been six months since she'd last seen her niece but she looked different. She'd grown a few inches and was slightly curvier. Her brown hair was pulled into a messy bun and her green eyes were bright with excitement. "Where's your mom?"

"In the car; she didn't want to get out in the rain," Kylie laughed as she patted her soaked hair. She looked behind her aunt and frowned. "Where's Andy?"

"I'm sorry Kylie but I left her at home." Lexie explained.

"Alone?"

"Of course not," Lexie chuckled. "I trust her but not that much. She is still a teenager. She's staying with a friend."

"Bummer!" Kylie grimaced. "I was looking forward to seeing her since I'm on punishment and have virtually no contact with anyone besides my parents and friends at school."

"Sorry, kid," Lexie said sympathetically. Kylie began to lead Lexie to the car. "How long are you grounded for?"

"I don't really know," She rolled her eyes. "Mom and dad can't come to a agreement on how long my punishment should be."

"Let me guess," Lexie said knowingly. "Your dad thinks your mom is being too lenient."

"Like always," Kylie said looking at Lexie. "Dad is way too harsh sometimes. I don't know how they can call someone as ruthless as him Mc Dreamy."

"They still call him that?" Lexie furrowed her eyebrows.

"Only the interns and nurses."

"He isn't as bad as he seems," Lexie told her as she put her hand on Kylie's shoulder. "He's just being a dad."

"I guess." Kylie mumbled as they reached the car. She grabbed Lexie's bag and put it in the backseat where she was also sitting. Lexie climbed into the front seat and saw her sister grinning at her. Lexie looked between Meredith and Kylie.

"Why is your mother looking at me like that?" Lexie asked nervously.

"Because I missed you, silly!" Meredith said as she playfully slapped Lexie's arm. She started the car and the airport was getting farther away from them. "Of course I wish the circumstances were better." Meredith said grimly.

"How's he doing?" Lexie asked quietly as she looked at the raindrops rolling down the window.

"He's fine for now," Meredith said. "Kylie, hand your aunt that envelope under the seat, please." Kylie handed the envelope to her aunt and sat back to listen to her ipod.

"Are these his films?" Lexie asked as she aggressively opened it.

"Yeah." Meredith nodded.

"Oh God." Lexie said as she put her hand to her mouth. She knew it was bad but seeing it made it real.

"Lex, are you okay?" Meredith asked sympathetically.

"I don't know." Lexie said honestly as she let out a heavy sigh. Her father was the only parent she had left; sure they had their problems for a time but those were nothing compared to all of the joys they had together during Lexie's forty-three years of life.

"You'll get through this," Meredith said reassuringly. "I'll help you get through this." She gave her sister a soft smile.

"Thanks." Lexie said kindly.

* * *

"It's something." Lexie said impressed as Meredith and Kylie gave her a tour of the house. She had seen pictures but this was her first time seeing it in person.

"I still miss the old house sometimes." Meredith commented wistfully.

"Lots of good times in that house," Lexie said longingly. "Even though I lived in the attic."

"The attic?" Kylie question, looking between her aunt and her mom.

"It was the only space at that time." Meredith shrugged.

"It wasn't as bad as it sounds," Lexie told her niece. "I had some _really _good times up there." Lexie stressed.

"Yeah," Meredith snigggereed. "With Mark." She added, causing Lexie to give her a sharp look.

"Wait? Uncle Mark?" Kylie said as her eyes bulged.

"Yes," Lexie sighed. "We dated for a bit."

"Dated!" Meredith said incredulously. "You two were the love of each others—"

"Alright, alright." Lexie silenced her.

"Wow," Kylie beamed. "How did Uncle Mark ever let a girl like you go?"

"I…I don't really know if that's an appropriate topic." Lexie muttered.

"O c'mon," Kylie whined. "I'm fifteen, not five."

"That's enough of trying to explore your aunt's love life." Meredith interjected. She could see how uncomfortable Lexie was getting with the conversation.

"You mean lack of." Kylie said under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Lexie said, feigning to be hurt.

"Sorry, Aunt Lexie but you've gotta get back out there," Kylie said encouragingly. "Andy is concerned for your social life."

"And how often do you girls talk about my social life?" Lexie wondered.

"It comes up in almost every conversation we have." She squeaked.

"I've really become pathetic," Lexie said shaking her head as she looked at Meredith. "My daughter and niece talk about my lack of love life."

"That is pretty pathetic," Meredith chuckled. "I could set you up while you're here!"

"Mere—" Lexie started to protest but was cut off by Kylie.

"That's a great idea mom." Kylie said as she smiled.

"No," Lexie said shaking her head. "No dates. I'm just here to see dad, nothing more." Lexie couldn't believe that her daughter, sister, and niece desperately wanted her to get back to dating. Didn't they understand that she was a surgeon and a single mother? When the hell would she have time to add dating to the itinerary?

"If you say so." Meredith said, rolling her eyes.

"I do say so."

"Well that's that Kylie," Meredith said looking over at her daughter. "Let's get dinner started." Meredith said as she rushed to the kitchen.

"She still tries to cook?" Lexie asked Kylie unbelievably.

"Only when I'm here," Kylie laughed. "Is it sad that I'm a better cook than my mother?"

"Very." Lexie said as she and Kylie walked into the kitchen to help Meredith.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever cooked anything so delicious." Meredith bragged as she cleared the table.

"Maybe because you had two people who knew what they were doing." Lexie teased, causing Kylie to laugh.

"You two love to spoil my fun." Meredith grumbled as she rinsed the dishes and put them into the sink.

"Excuse me," Lexie said as her phone started to ring. She got up from the table and walked into the hallway. "Hi Andy."

"Hi mom," Her daughter's voice sounded through the other end. "Have you seen grandpa yet?"

"No," Lexie sighed. "I'm going to go first thing in the morning. How's everything over there? Are you behaving yourself for Chelsea's parents?"

"Yes mother," Andy said annoyed. "How's Aunt Mer, Uncle Derek, and Kylie?"

"Aunt Mer and Kylie are fine," Lexie said happily. "I haven't seen Uncle Derek yet. He's still at the hospital."

"Oh," Andy sighed. "I didn't want anything—"

"Is something the matter?" Lexie asked concerned.

"No," Andy mumbled. "I just…I'm worried about grandpa." Andy said truthfully.

"I know sweetheart but I don't want you to worry about it, okay?"

"Alright." Andy conceded.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Lexie imitated a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Goodnight."

"Night mom." Andy said before hanging up the phone. Lexie sighed as she put her phone in her back pocket and walked into the living room. She looked at all of the pictures that covered the mantle. There were various ones of Kylie at different ages, some of all three of the Shepherds, there was one with Kylie, Meredith, Lexie, and Andy. Out of all of the pictures that Lexie looked at, one in particular caught her eye. It was one with Derek, Kylie, a girl who Lexie assumed was Sofia, and Mark. Lexie stared at the picture longingly and couldn't help but think there should be another daughter in that photo.

"He's not here," Meredith announced her presence as she stepped into the room. "He's out of town doing a surgery."

"Oh," Lexie said quietly. "I…I don't know why you would think to tell me that."

"Come off it," Meredith said as she stepped closer to Lexie. "If I saw my ex after sixteen years with unresolved issues—"

"We don't have unresolved issues, Meredith."

"You've always been a terrible liar." Meredith snorted.

"Just drop it Mer," Lexie sighed. "He's moved on and so have I."

"Really?"

"You know what I mean," Lexie said tensely. "Where's Kylie?" Lexie said, changing the subject.

"She's upstairs getting ready for bed."

"Well then," Lexie said. "You can show me to my room."

"We aren't done talking about this." Meredith said as she exited the room with Lexie in tow.

"There's nothing left to talk about." Lexie said exasperated.

"You and I both know that's a lie."

"He had a baby, I had a baby. We. Moved. On."

"Just because you move on from someone doesn't mean you've stopped loving that person," Meredith said pointedly. "Trust me, I know."

"I appreciate your advice but really, Mark is no longer my concern and he hasn't been for sixteen years."

"Okay," Meredith decided to end the conversation. She wished her sister wasn't so damn stubborn but that was a characteristic of a Grey. "I already put your towel in the bathroom. Night." Meredith said before starting to shut the door but she stopped. "I didn't mean to upset you Lex." Meredith gave her a small smile.

"You didn't upset me," Lexie sighed as she set her bag down. "I know you're just pushing it because you're stubborn as hell and have always pushed since I met you."

"Is that what you think I'm doing, pushing you? I just want you to be happy Lexie."

"I am," Lexie said truthfully. "Andy is all I need to be happy."

"But what about when Andy goes off and starts her own life?"

"Maybe I'll date again, maybe I won't and I'm perfectly okay with that." Lexie said softly.

"You've changed." Meredith observed.

"How?"

"Let's just say…your heart no longer lives in your vagina." Meredith laughed.

"Shut up!" Lexie laughed. "It never did."

"Yeah it did," Meredith said smugly. "Night." Meredith said quickly before her sister could protest her statement.

"I wish she'd stop saying that." Lexie mumbled before she went into the bathroom to take a shower and go to bed; tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Since she was a surgeon, sleep was hard to come by and it was considered a blessing if she even got five hours of sleep. It had always been like that and even worse when Andy was a baby—she would stay up for two days straight when Andy was a newborn. So of course her constant worries about her father's condition would deter her sleep. Around five o'clock in the morning she decided to get up and make a cup of coffee. She was so involved in brewing the coffee and thinking about her father that she didn't hear Derek walk in, causing her to spill the coffee when she turned around and came face to face with him.

"Sorry Lexie." Derek chuckled as he grabbed a piece of paper towel from the counter and proceeded to clean the mess.

"It's okay," Lexie smiled. "It's good to see you. How'd your surgery go?"

"I lost him." Derek muttered.

"Sorry," Lexie grimaced. "Sometimes I wish I would've picked a specialty with a lower mortality rate." Lexie had chosen neuro as her specialty because she just found the brain beautiful and fascinating. She contemplated going into plastics since Mark had taught her so many of the sutures but decided to go with what she was passionate about.

"Same," Derek agreed. "I checked on your dad before I left."

"And?" Lexie asked, slightly concerned.

"He's comfortable for now," Derek said softly. "But it's pretty aggressive."

"So you don't think he has much time." Lexie stated grimly.

"You know we can never tell for sure," Derek sighed. "Maybe a month, maybe three." He shrugged.

"I'm acting like I'm not a doctor." Lexie chuckled.

"When it's someone close I feel like we throw all of our medical training out the window and go straight into family mode." Derek explained as he put his hand on Lexie's shoulder.

"Thanks Derek." Lexie said warmly. She'd always appreciated his advice; it made her feel like she had a big brother in her corner—even if that big brother was best friends with the father of her child.

"No problem," He yawned. "I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you later tonight since I have the day off."

"Alright."

"You should try to get back to sleep."

"Can't," She stifled a yawn. "I'm too worried about dad." She admitted.

"I know he's all you have left but don't forget that you always have Meredith and I." Derek winked before leaving the kitchen. Lexie smiled after him and thought how lucky she was to have a sister and brother-in-law that cared so much. She sighed as she poured some more coffee in her cup and looked out the window. The view was calming and Lexie needed calmness so she decided to step outside and watch the sunrise. Sure she had built a life in Boston but Seattle was home. It's where she was born, learned to ride her bike, lost her virginity, and a number of other life memories that she could recount due to her photographic memory. Besides her life with Andy and getting her education from Harvard, Boston was just another city she had lived in but it wasn't home and it never really felt like it.

* * *

After Meredith and Kylie woke up, Lexie wasn't surprised that the only thing being served for breakfast were Jimmy Dean Breakfast sandwiches and fruit; some things hadn't changed one bit about Meredith. After "breakfast", Lexie, Meredith, and Kylie piled in the car. Meredith dropped Kylie off at school and then she and Lexie drove to the hospital. Lexie's eyed studied the entrance and couldn't help but notice that besides a subtly different shade of paint and more opaque glass, the hospital still looked the same. They stepped onto the elevator and they were the only two occupants on it until a hand quickly stopped it.

"Morning Mer—Lexie?" Callie Torres questioned her eyes landed on Lexie.

"Hello Callie." Lexie gave the latina a small smile. She never blamed Callie for getting pregnant so she was still nice and polite. Before Sloane entered the picture, Callie, Arizona, Mark, and her had become very friendly with each other. Lexie looked at Callie and noted that she had put on a few more pounds( but it didn't take away from her beauty), her hair was still black and it came down to her shoulders.

"What're you doing here?" She asked as the elevator started to move.

"My father—"

"Oh yeah," Callie cut her off. "I'm so sorry. I hope he gets better."

"Thanks," Lexie said. "How's it going?"

"Busy," Callie sighed. "Raising a teen and being a surgeon is a handful," Callie chuckled. Lexie knew all too well how that felt but at least Callie had help from _two_ people; Lexie was a single mother through and through. "You married?"

"Uh…no," Lexie shook her head. "Never could find the right guy."

"That's a shame. I always thought you were a great girl."

"Thanks."Lexie said as the elevator stopped and they all got off.

"Will you be in town long?" Callie wondered. "Maybe we could go to Joe's and catch up."

"I don't really know how long I'll be here but I'll be sure to let you know." Lexie didn't really want to have drinks with Callie but this answer was less rude.

"Okay," Callie seemed to accept that answer. "See you around."

"You too." Lexie smiled.

"That went smoothly." Meredith teased.

"Shut up." Lexie elbowed her sister.

"Lexipedia!" Both sisters turned to see Alex coming towards them.

"Hey Alex." Lexie said as she awkwardly put her hands in her back pocket.

"Mer said you were coming but I didn't believe it." He chuckled. Lexie looked at him and he looked the same except his face had aged slightly and his hair was slightly peppered but other than that, he had no other signs of being forty plus.

"Yeah…I'm here."

"It's been like sixteen years," Alex did the mental math in his head. "It took your old man having cancer to get you here, eh?"

"Alex!" Meredith said as she swatted his shoulder. Lexie laughed as she realized that nothing had really changed at Seattle Grace-Mercy West. Despite having a family, Alex Karev was still a douche and the nurses probably still gossiped like mad. Had she always been too mature for this place?

"I'm just saying," He shrugged. "Maybe we can all get drinks later?" Alex suggested.

"Maybe." Lexie said nonchalantly.

"You've changed," Alex observed. "What specialty did you end up choosing?"

"Neuro."

"Badass." Alex said smugly.

"Okay," Meredith said loudly. "Get out the way. Lex needs to see our dad. That was her reason for coming here."

"Right, right. It's a good thing Sloan isn't here," Alex sniggered. "It would be all awkward and dramatic between you two."

"It would not." Lexie assured.

"Whatever," Alex said before walking away. "Good seeing you Lexipedia!" He called out from down the hall.

"Why does my name have to be in the same sentence with Mark Sloan?" Lexie asked her sister annoyed.

"Don't know." Meredith said sarcastically as she shrugged.

"Just take me to dad's room before anyone else stops me." Meredith complied and a few seconds later they stopped in front of a room with an open door.

"I'll be at the nurses station charting if you need anything." Meredith said giving her an encouraging smile. Lexie nodded and gave a deep breath, trying to prepare herself. She walked in and couldn't help but notice how pale he was.

"Oh dad." Lexie whispered as she pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat in it. She took her father's hand in her's and he opened his eyes.

"Lex?" He croaked as he turned his head towards her.

"Hey dad," Lexie gave a watery smile. "It's me."

"What're you doing here? Where's Andria?" Thatcher was the only person that called Andy by her first name.

"I came to see you," Lexie squeezed his hand softly. "Andy's at home though."

"How're you doing?"

"I'm supposed to be asking you that." Lexie chuckled.

"You didn't have to come…I have Dannie."

"I know but I needed to see you and…" Lexie trailed off and she knew that the tears would start flowing soon.

"Lex?"

"You're dying and I want…I need to be here for you," Lexie said tearfully. "I want to take care of you."

"Dannie can take care of me," Thatcher assured her. "I don't want you uprooting your life just because I'm going to die. I don't want to be a burden."

"You're my dad," Lexie said softly as she stroked his balding head. "You could never be a burden to me."

"What about Andria? It's not fair to make her leave Boston."

"She'll understand," Lexie said as she kissed her father's hand. "I love you dad and I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

"I love you too kiddo," Thatcher said endearingly. "I don't know what I did to deserve such a caring daughter."

"When I was a kid, you told me that you would move heaven and earth for me and I would do the same for you." Lexie told him. She noticed that he started looking tired so she told him to go to sleep before she left his room. As promised, she found Meredith by the nurses station.

"What's up? Is he okay?" Meredith asked, ready to page someone.

"I need to speak to Owen." Lexie sighed.

"About?" Meredith inquired.

"A position as an attending."

* * *

Sorry there was a lack of Andy and Mark in this chapter but I'm either going to work it into the next chapter or the chapter after that. Please review guys! I will try to have the next chapter up in 2-3 days!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favourites! Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy! READ!ENJOY!REVIEW! P.S. Owen is kind of out of character...I wanted to change it but didn't know how so that's why that seems very unlike Owen.

* * *

**Three weeks later…**

It was a miracle that Lexie and Andy had packed everything up so quickly in the short time allotted but that was good because their brownstone was put on the market very fast. Even though there were no offers yet, Lexie knew she would be getting a call from the realtor soon—that house had been perfect. When Lexie had gotten home and discussed everything with Andy, she was less than thrilled. Her mother was making her move across the country. She had to leave behind her friends, her cute crush, and the only home she had ever known. She understood why they had to move but she was a teenager and therefore, selfish by nature. She had sulked during the entire trip and opted out of talking to her mother and just listening to music and watching movies on her iPad. Even when they'd stopped at hotels, Andy kept her mouth shut. They were nearing the city and were currently on a ferry boat that would take them to their new home. Andy was slouched over a rail so she could look out at the water instead of her mother. She hated being mad at her because her mom was like her best friend but this was unforgivable. Okay, maybe she was being a bit dramatic but it was going to take her some time to get used to it.

"Hey," Lexie said as she came up to Andy and offered her a cup of hot chocolate. The weather in Seattle had been a little cool for the past couple of weeks. Andy looked at the cup and then back at the water. "Still not talking to me?" Lexie asked but was met with more silence. "Andria." Lexie prodded. Andy knew when her mother used her full name she meant business. Instead of saying something, she just turned to meet Lexie's gaze, letting her know she had her attention.

"I know you're upset. I know you miss your friends," Lexie sympathized as she put her hand on Andy's shoulder. "But this is my dad, Andy. He's the only parent I have left and…I wasn't there when my mother died," Andy grew sad for her mother since she could sense where this was headed. "I felt guilty as hell that I wasn't there and I must be there for him. I am sorry I moved you across the country though."

"Its okay mom," Andy said as she broke the silent treatment. She looked back out at the water. "I would do the same thing if it were you."

"You mean the world to me Andria." Lexie said softly as she put her arms around her daughter's shoulder.

"Ditto," Andy smiled at her mother. "So how long do we have to live with Aunt Mer and Uncle Derek?"

"Hopefully not long," Lexie said as she thought about living with her sister and brother-in-law again. "We're actually going to look at a house tomorrow after I come from signing my contract papers."

"I don't mind," Andy said as she stuffed her hands in her coat pocket. "I was just wondering how long Kylie and I would be attached at the hip." Andy grinned.

"Well pretty often I would imagine since you're going to school together," Lexie could see the look on Andy's face change. "Have you talked to Chelsea or Chloe?"

"Yeah. I talked to them yesterday and Drew text me earlier today."

"I see," Lexie said cautiously. "What'd he say?"

"That I was a great girl and he wish he would've told me how he felt about me sooner. Of course, he's not interested in a long distance relationship so we're just going to be friends." Andy shrugged.

"I'm sorry," Lexie sighed. "I know you really liked him."

"It's okay. There are guys in Seattle," Andy winked. "At least you waited to move until_ after_ homecoming…he kissed me." Andy blushed as she looked away from Lexie, who wolf whistled.

"Mom." Andy said embarrassed at her mother's antics. She shook her head after Lexie's excitement had died down.

"Isn't that cute." Lexie cooed.

"Mom." Andy mumbled.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop," Lexie laughed. "We should be arriving soon." Lexie said as she looked over the rail and could see the city coming into view.

"Goody." Andy said sarcastically.

"Just give it a chance." Lexie urged.

"I am giving it a chance," Andy said, causing Lexie to look at her skeptically. "Okay, I will give it a chance as soon as I get over missing my friends and coming to terms that I live in a city where it rains ninety-nine point nine percent of the time."

"It only rains fifty percent of the time here."

"Pftt." Andy rolled her eyes.

"I could talk to Chelsea's and Chloe's parents and see if they could visit during winter and spring break or you could go to Boston during those times." Lexie shrugged. She and Chelsea had been friends since second grade and then they met Chloe in middle school. The three girls were inseparable and Lexie wanted Andy to still maintain a good relationship with her best friends.

"I'd like that," Andy smiled. "I'm scared they're going to forget about me and…well—"

"Replace you?" Lexie questioned.

"Yeah."

"Did you ever think they might think the same?" Lexie asked. "Chelsea and Chloe are scared that you're going to make new friends and forget about them too."

"I never thought about it that way," Andy shrugged. "I didn't think I would make friends here."

"You're a likeable girl Andy. I'm sure you'll have invitations to people's houses by the end of the week." Lexie chuckled.

"I was just going to stick close to Kylie and her friends," Andy said truthfully. "Even though Jennifer is a grade behind us I think."

"I guess it's okay to stick with them in the beginning but I want you to make your own friends." Lexie stressed.

"I can't make any promises."

"Just try," Lexie encouraged. "I know it's not easy being the new girl."

"Have you ever been the new girl anywhere?"

"Kinda…when I came to Seattle to start my residency."

"That doesn't count. There were other people starting there too."

"I was the new girl to your Aunt Meredith…she kind of hated me in the beginning."

"Really?" Andy laughed.

"Dark and twisty." Lexie mumbled.

"Huh?" Andy asked confused.

"Nothing…it's just something they used to say about her back then."

"Her and Uncle Derek were so weird back then," Andy mused. "Dark and Twisty and McDreamy. Those are like antonyms."

"You know what they say, opposites attract." Lexie laughed. Lexie looked over and could see that the ferry was approaching the dock—she was back at home.

* * *

Lexie pulled up to Meredith and Derek's house and was surprised to see that only Derek's car was parked in the driveway. Lexie and Andy got out and headed for the front door. Before they could even ring the doorbell, it opened and Kylie was bounding out the house to embrace Andy.

"Andy! I'm so glad you're here!" Kylie shouted happily.

"Whoah there, bug. Give your cousin some air." Derek laughed as he came up behind Kylie.

"Hey Derek," Lexie greeted. "Where's Meredith?"

"Emergency at the hospital."

"It's not dad is it?" Lexie asked quickly.

"No, she would've called."

"Good." Lexie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Looks like you've got a lot of stuff." Derek observed as he looked over at Lexie's SUV.

"Not all of it is going in the house. The only thing that we're unpacking are clothes. Everything else is just going in storage." Lexie explained.

"Do you know if the movers made it to the storage place yet?" Derek asked.

"I don't know for sure but they're supposed to come by here and give me the key to my unit when they're done putting the stuff in there."

"You guys hungry? We could eat, then unpack or unpack then eat." Derek suggested.

"Ummm...I'm not really sure. Andy?" Lexie asked, looking over at her daughter and laughed when she saw that Kylie and Andy were engaged in heavy conversation about the hottest teen idol.

"Girls," Derek rolled his eyes as he looked over at his daughter and niece. "Shall we get started?"

"Sure." Lexie said as they headed towards the SUV to start the daunting task of unpacking.

"Alex says he might be by later on to help."

"How nice of him," Lexie commented. "He still seems like such a…" Lexie trailed off not being able to find the right word.

"Douche? Ass?" Derek laughed.

"Yeah." Lexie agreed.

"He is but he's different outside the hospital," Derek said as he grabbed a large box of clothes from the trunk. "You dated him for a bit. You know his other side."

"I do and Lucy is very lucky to have him." Lexie said as she grabbed a small box of toiletries.

"That's an understatement," Derek stated. "Lucy went through hell and back trying to get Alex to forgive her. They were hanging by a thread for a while but they're one of the happiest couples I know."

"I'm happy for him," Lexie said as they entered the house with the boxes. "After Rebecca, Izzie, and then me, I wondered would Alex ever find anyone who made him happy; I'm glad he finally did."

"Everyone deserves someone," Derek dropped the box on the floor with a loud bang. "This stuff is heavy." Derek panted as he wiped a bit of sweat of his head.

"C'mon old man," Lexie snickered. "Let's have the girls help us move this stuff."

"Hey! I'm not old." Derek protested.

"I remember when your hair was…" Lexie trailed off, looking up at Derek hair. "Shall we say less grey?"

"Little Grey! You ought to be ashamed of yourself, teasing your head of department like that." Lexie laughed but in her head she kept thinking about what Derek had just called her—Little Grey. She hadn't been called that in over sixteen years and thinking about who it was that came up with the nickname made her heart clench a little.

"Ooooh! What are you going to do? Fire me?" Lexie asked.

"I wish," Derek snorted. "Meredith would have my ass. She really missed you."

"I know," Lexie sighed. "I just didn't have a good enough reason to come back here after I left."

"Well, we're glad to have you back." Derek gave her a sincere smile.

"And a part of me is glad to be back." Lexie returned the smile. The other part of her wanted to run back to Boston and not have the inevitable run-in with Mark Sloan that was sure to come. She had been blessed two weeks ago when she didn't have to see him but this was different—she lived here now and she was going to be working at Seattle Grace-Mercy West. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be okay here?" Lexie asked as she stood in the doorway of her father's hospital room.

"Yes mom," Andy stressed. "I'm almost sixteen, not six."

"Okay," Lexie sighed. "When your grandfather wakes up, ask him how he feels. If he says he's in pain, go to the nurses station and tell them." Lexie instructed.

"Okay mom."

"I shouldn't take long and then we'll go look at the house, okay?"

"I'll be here waiting." Andy said before Lexie walked out. She sighed as she walked to Owen's office. It surprised her that even though she hadn't walked these halls in sixteen years, she still remembered how to get everywhere in the hospital—her photographic memory was really something. She walked into the office and found Owen was on the phone. When he looked up, he smiled and signaled for her to sit down in the seat across from his desk.

"Yes. I will implement that right away," Owen said professionally. "You as well. Goodbye Mr. Arnold." Owen hung up the phone.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Hunt."

"Dr. Grey," Owen nodded. "Shall we get to it?"

"Yes," Lexie replied. "I have to go house hunting later on so let's be as quick as possible."

"Tracey," Owen called and a few seconds later a skinny brunette came out with numerous papers in her hands. She placed them in front of Lexie and then retreated out of the office. "You excited to be back home?" Owen asked as he watched Lexie read through the document.

"A little," Lexie smiled as she looked up. "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"I am very sorry about your father," Owen sympathized. "Have you thought about what you want to do after he…" Owen stopped.

"Dies?" Lexie questioned. "No, I haven't but it really doesn't matter because according to this, you'll have me for the next two years anyways." Lexie said, looking back down at the contract.

"That I do, Grey. I'm very glad you're back and you couldn't have come at a better time. Derek wanted to become head of the department so he could cut back on his hours and well there just aren't enough gifted surgeons in neuro." Owen shrugged.

"Thank you, Dr. Hunt for this opportunity. My father needs me more than ever and I couldn't possibly imagine trying to go back and forth between here and Boston."

"I've always thought you were exceptional Dr. Grey."

"Thank you," Lexie sighed. "I know it's been many years but…I'm sorry that you and Cristina didn't work out."

"Thanks," Owen said softly. "We tried but we just wanted two different things."

"I know what that's like," Lexie snorted. "Sometimes love isn't enough. Did you ever remarry?"

"No," Owen said quietly and Lexie could tell that the trauma surgeon turned chief still loved the hardcore cardiothoracic surgeon. "One thing I learned from our marriage was that I am not marriage material." Owen laughed.

"That must be awkward…being the only one of your friends that isn't married."

"Derek is the only one that's tied down."

"What about Mar—I mean Dr. Sloan?" Lexie corrected herself.

"He has been in a long-term relationship for fourteen years but he's not married," Owen laughed. "I don't think you could pay that man to get married. I don't know why Julia puts up with him." Owen mumbled the last part.

"I see," Lexie said looking down at the last page. It was the employee insurance policy. She began filling it out and couldn't help but notice that Owen was over her shoulder. "Dr. Hunt?" Lexie asked, looking up.

"I'm sorry but I don't know if I'm reading that correctly," Owen said trying to crane his neck to read the paper. "Maybe it's because I'm reading it upside down but did you check the box that asks if you have a dependent living with you?"

"It does," Lexie sighed before looking back down to complete the paperwork. "I have a daughter."

"Oh," Owen said surprised. "Were you married?"

"Ummm…no." Lexie said awkwardly as she continued to fill out the document as quick as possible. Maybe it was because he was older but Lexie didn't remember Owen being so nosy; maybe it was because she was an attending and not a resident anymore.

"Well, I'm sure I'll being seeing the little one around."Owen said politely.

"She's far from little," Lexie chuckled. "She's almost sixteen."

"Sixteen?" Owen asked shocked. "That's interesting…I never pegged you as the type who wanted kids Dr. Grey. After all that's why…" Owen trailed off and looked away. Lexie knew what he was going to say. The whole reason she and Mark couldn't work out was because she didn't want kids young and then she goes off and has a kid.

"Accidents happen," Lexie mumbled but then felt guilty about her statement; Andy was the best thing that had ever happened to her. "I didn't mean it like that." Lexie sighed.

"I know what you meant," Owen nodded. "Looks like you're all done." He said as he watched Lexie sign the last page.

"That took less time than I thought."

"It helps that you've worked here before and we've got you on file," Owen told her. "You can take a picture and get your badge today down in human resources. Your lab coat will come in sometime next week and you know where to find the scrubs."

"Thanks Dr. Hunt," Lexie said as she got up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"There's a staff meeting around nine," He told her. "I know it's your first day but try not to be late."

"I'm the punctual Grey, remember?" Lexie chuckled before exiting his office. She had just rounded the corner when she collided into someone, making their films fall out of their hands. "Geez, I'm sorry." Lexie said as she quickly picked them up and stood up and came face to face with Mark Sloan.

"Lexie?" He asked quizzically.

"Hi." Lexie said uneasily as she handed him the films.

"What…what're you doing here?"

"My dad is sick and ummm…my first day is tomorrow." Lexie said looking anywhere but his face.

"First day? You're working here?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Lexie said shoving her hands in her back pocket. "I'm the new neuro attending."

"Oh." Mark said shortly. Lexie knew this was going to be awkward but she just wanted a hole to open up in the middle of the floor and swallow her.

"I have somewhere to be so I've gotta run." Lexie said in a rush as she glanced at him quickly. It didn't take long for her mind to get a good look. Mark looked even more handsome now that he was older. His hair was fully grey now and he had a few lines but nothing took away from his sexiness—maybe she was biased. He still had a bit of scruff on his chin and his eyes were as blue as ever.

"Oh. Yeah… me too," Mark struggled to say. "I have to show these to Owen."

"Don't let me stop you." Lexie said as she stepped out of his way but she noticed that he was still looking at her.

"Right." He said quickly before he started walking towards Owen's office. Lexie started walking again but turned around to see Mark's backside and before she could look away, he turned around and his blue eyes met her brown ones. She quickly turned back around and started heading towards human resources.

"Oh God." Lexie groaned when she finally rounded a corner and she was alone. She pulled herself together and finally made it to human resources where she took her picture and received her badge. She made her way back up to her father's room and found Andy reading to Thatcher.

"Hey mom." Andy looked up and smiled.

"Hey," Lexie said before looking at her watch. She was ready to get out of there. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Andy said before kissing her grandfather's forehead. "Bye grandpa."

"Bye Andria."

"Bye dad," Lexie said coming to the side of his bed. "We've got to go look at some houses but I'll probably come back later tonight or early in the morning. Love you." Lexie kissed her father's cheek.

"Love you too Lexie." Thathcer said quietly. Lexie and Andy walked out the door and into the hallway. As they were walking to the elevator, Lexie looked over and noticed that her daughter was giving her a goofy grin.

"What?" Lexie asked.

"You're blushing, mom." Andy pointed out.

"Don't be ridiculous." Lexie scoffed. Andy placed her hand on her mother's cheek and squealed.

"You're really warm!" She pointed out.

"Andria." Lexie groaned.

"Why are you blushing mother?" When Lexie was formal with Andy, she was formal with Lexie.

"I just had an embarrassing run in with a colleague," Lexie said as she pressed the button for the elevator. "That's it."

"Was it a guy?" Andy asked curiously.

"Yes but…" Lexie sighed. "Let's just drop it."

"Was he hot?"

"Andy. Drop. It." Lexie stressed.

"Okay, okay," Andy put her hands up in defense as they rode the elevator in silence. They got off the elevator and were headed towards the door when Andria continued. "I'm just saying, he must've been hot for you to be blushing like that." She sniggered as they walked to the car. Lexie loved her daughter but sometimes the girl could be an annoying little twit.

* * *

I know you guys want more Slexie interaction and Andy/Mark interaction and it's going to happen soon but you guys have to be patient! You can't rush a good story! Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review! I will try to have the next chapter up at the very latest by Friday!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I took so long to update! It took me a while to figure out how exactly I wanted to write this chapter! And then the Olympics came on(TEAM USA!)! Thanks for being patient! This chapter is long but I don't think you guys will complain! READ!REVIEW!ENJOY! Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's.

* * *

"Lexie? Lexie. Lexie!" A voice kept calling her name. She shot her head up and blinked a few times to clear her vision. She squinted and saw the outline of her stepmother become much more evident. She looked around her and apparently she had fallen asleep at her father's bedside. The last thing she remembered was them talking about all the nasty tricks she used to play on Molly when they were younger.

"Dannie," Lexie said as she wiped her face. "Hi. What time is it?"

"Uh," Dannie pulled out her phone from her purse. "It's 9:05."

"Shit!" Lexie swore as she got up from the chair. It was her first day and she was already five minutes late to her first attending meeting—so much for being the punctual Grey. Thank goodness she had changed into her scrubs before she fell asleep. "Tell someone to give me a page after he's had his chemo." Lexie told her.

"No problem." Dannie said as she pulled up a chair next to Thatcher's bedside.

"Thanks." Lexie said before rushing out of the room. She walked as quickly as possible towards the conference room. Before she entered, she took a deep breath and quietly snuck in without being notice. She easily squeezed in between Meredith and Alex.

"You're late." Meredith whispered.

"I know," Lexie whispered back. "What's he talking about?" Lexie nodded towards Owen.

"The regular—teaching residents, high profile cases, blah, blah, blah." Lexie half listened as she scanned the room. She saw Callie and Arizona sitting next to each other, Derek was glancing down at his phone, and Mark was glancing around the room until his eyes fell on Lexie. Blue met brown for a couple seconds before Mark frowned and turned his attention to Owen.

"And last but not least, Dr. Grey," Owen announced as he looked at Lexie. She stepped forward and put on a professional smile. "Some of you may remember Dr. Grey from her residency years and some of you may've never met her. She is our new neuro attending. She is very intelligent and is an outstanding surgeon. Would you like to say a few words?"

"I'm just really happy to be back and I can't wait to be on cases with all of you." Lexie smiled before glancing at Mark, who had an impassive look on his face.

"Well then," Owen started again. "I hope you all will make Dr. Grey feel welcome." Owen adjourned the meeting and everyone started to file out.

"Two Greys again," Dr. Bailey said as she passed Lexie and Meredith on the way out. "This should be interesting."

"Technically, I'm a Grey-Shepherd." Meredith spoke up.

"Nobody calls you Shepherd, _Grey_." Bailey said before leaving the room.

"What's it like having her as the head of general surgery?" Lexie asked.

"It's a riot." Meredith said dryly.

"I can only imagine."

"Good to have you back Lexipedia," Alex said as he punched her playfully. "I was tired of being surrounded by idiots." He said before leaving.

"I still can't believe he's married." Lexie snorted.

"Join the club." Meredith agreed as they walked out of the room.

"Things are so different," Lexie said softly as they walked through the hallway. "Everyone's gone."

"Yeah," Meredith nodded. "Alex and I got shitfaced one night because everyone just left us here but they could always come back. Look at you."

"You're really enjoying this." Lexie laughed.

"What can I say? It's just been me and Alex all this time. Him, the lesbian lovers and their daughter."

"I never pegged you as the type that would get chummy with them."

"Our daughters became best friends," Meredith shrugged. "Besides, Callie helped me ace my boards."

"Ah," Lexie tapped her finger on her chin. "The infamous Torres Method."

"Did you see Thatcher this morning?"

"Yeah," Lexie said as she shoved her hands in her lab coat. "That's why I was late actually. I ended up sleeping here last night."

"Oh," Meredith said surprised. "I didn't even hear you leave."

"I was really quiet. I just couldn't sleep so I came down here and we talked for a bit and somewhere in the middle of the night I fell asleep. Dannie woke me."

"Isn't he getting his first round of chemo today?" Meredith questioned.

"Yeah," Lexie said rolling her neck so she could work the soreness out of it. "I told Dannie to have me paged afterwards."

"It's good that he has you and Dannie here for him." Meredith smiled.

"I wish he had you too." Lexie mumbled but loud enough for Meredith to hear and shoot a glance at her.

"I gave him a liver," Meredith sigh exasperated. "What more do you want me to do?"

"That's not what I was trying to say. I just wish that you all could've had something resembling a father/daughter relationship."

"I'm sorry to say we don't," Meredith admitted. "But I'm okay with that and obviously so is he."

"You never even tried."

"_He_ never even tried." Meredith corrected.

"You both never tried."

"It's just the way it is Lexie," Meredith sighed. "And you'd better get used to this attitude because if Andy's father ever tries to come back in her life, she'll be the same way. She is a Grey after all." Lexie became silent as she and Meredith continued walking down the hall. That statement made Lexie think maybe she should tell Mark about Andy. One very good reason being that father and daughter were now in the same state but on the other hand, Lexie knew that Mark would never forgive her for keeping Andy from him—for sixteen years at that. She knew firsthand how Mark had felt when he found out about Sloane. He was angry, regretful, and hurt that Samantha Riley hadn't divulged Sloane's existence to him. That had been the second woman that hadn't had confidence in him being a father and now Lexie was the third.

* * *

"What've we got?" Lexie asked as she walked into a trauma room. For hours she'd been sitting around bored and doing post-ops; she figured Derek wanted her to take it easy on her first day but this was her first case as an attending at Seattle Grace-Mercy West and she was geeked.

"Eighteen year old male fell from a motorcycle face first," The resident presented. "He's unconscious but he's stable for now."

"Thank you Dr.—"

"Chandler," The female resident looked up at Lexie. "Rebecca Chandler."

"Do we have a name for our young daredevil?" Lexie asked, looking at the paramedic.

"Matt Rivers," The paramedic responded before leaving.

"Dr. Chandler, let's take him up to CT." Lexie ordered. Lexie and the younger woman started walking towards the elevator when a voice stopped them.

"Matt! Matt!" A young blonde girl rushed towards the gurney. She gasped when she saw the condition he was in. "Oh God! How could you be so stupid?" The girl exclaimed.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Lexie asked looking at the girl.

"Samantha Dower," She said, glancing at Lexie and then back at Matt. "He's my boyfriend."

"Alright, Samantha. My name is Dr. Grey and we've got to scan his head for injuries so if you could wait in the waiting room, I'll have someone keep you posted."

"He can't die, okay? He has to be okay." The young teen said frantically.

"I will do everything possible, Samantha." Lexie assured

"Okay." She whimpered before turning her back and heading towards the waiting area.

"After this, make sure the parents are called. She's in no position."Lexie said as they stepped onto the elevator.

"Dr. Grey?" Rebecca asked as she looked to the side of Matt's head. "He's bleeding from his right ear."

"Once we've got him in CT page ENT." Lexie instructed, praying to God that she wouldn't have to work with Mark today. They reached the CT room and Lexie sat down while Rebecca prepped Matt for the CT scan. Rebecca came back and took the hospital phone off the hook and punched the buttons quickly.

"This is Dr. Chandler. We've got a patient with an injury to the ear. CT room 3." Rebecca said in a rush before she hung the phone up.

"Do you think they got all of that?" Lexie joked.

"I'm sorry...do you think it was too fast? Should I call them back?"

"Woah," Lexie chuckled. "I was just kidding. Loosen up Chandler."

"Sorry," She said as she flopped down into the chair next to Lexie. "I'm known to be on edge a lot."

"Well don't be. If you want to be a good surgeon, you've got to be controlled." Lexie smiled.

"I'll try to remember that." Rebecca nodded. Lexie and Rebecca looked at the screen quietly as they waited for the results to appear on the screen in front of them.

"Damn. He's lucky he's still alive." Lexie said as she stared at the image of Matt Rivers' brain.

"Is that a…" Rebecca trailed off, looking at the image.

"Basilar skull fracture." Lexie finished gravely.

"Someone paged?" A voice said from the doorway. Lexie didn't even have to turn to know whose voice that was. She'd heard it many times. God must've had a grudge with her.

"Dr. Sloan," Chandler said uncomfortably. "Uhmm…Matt Rivers has a basilar skull fracture and he's bleeding from his right ear." She informed him.

"I see," Mark said strictly. "And why wasn't I paged immediately?"

"I only caught it in the elevator and Dr. Grey said—"

"I told her to wait until we had gotten him a CT," Lexie said facing Mark. "No sense in wasting time, waiting for you to get here." Lexie informed him. Lexie could see that he was taken aback by her aggressive attitude.

"Well next time Dr. Grey, I would like to be paged immediately. I would expect you to know that waiting too late to page for ear damage could be disastrous for the patient." He said curtly.

"I'd rather him lose his hearing than his life." Lexie shot back.

"Stepping on toes already Grey and it's only your first day." Mark said before turning his back.

"Chandler, please call the parents and tell the girlfriend that he needs surgery ASAP. See how soon you can get an O.R. booked, then page me." Lexie said before getting up.

"Mark!" Lexie said as she caught up with him in the hallway.

"Dr. Grey, is there a problem?" Mark said dryly as he kept walking.

"What the hell was that?" Lexie asked angrily.

"You should've paged." Mark said simply.

"Fine whatever but did you have to be such an ass about it?"

"Did you have to be such a—"

"Such a what? Bitch?" Lexie exclaimed angrily.

"That's not what I said." Mark said exasperated.

"You could be a lot nicer. It's my first day, I'm dealing with a lot of stuff regarding my dad—"

"I don't owe you anything." Mark said sharply as he stopped and looked over her head.

"Not even compassion?" Lexie asked as she looked at him. "Stop treating me like an ex-girlfriend and start treating me like your colleague. Grow up." Lexie said with her hands on her hips.

"You're one to talk about grow up," Mark snapped. "Every time it gets tough, you run away like a scared little girl."

"Screw you," Lexie said as she narrowed her eyes at him. "I've done a lot of growing up since you last saw me and word of advice—don't _fuck _with me." Lexie warned before she turned around and walked away, leaving Mark shocked.

* * *

"Hey dad," Lexie huffed as she walked into Thatcher's room. "I would've been here earlier but I got…held up."

"You look like you're having a rough day." Thatcher said as he looked her up and down.

"It could be better," Lexie sighed. "Not my best first day."

"Whatever is going on, you'll be fine. You always are."

"Thanks," Lexie smiled. "Where's Dannie?" Lexie asked, looking around.

"She went home a little earlier than usual. Said she didn't feel well."

"Oh. How do you feel? Any nausea?"

"I'm fine Lexie," Thatcher sighed. "Don't baby me so much."

"Dad," Lexie said firmly. "I'm going to baby you. You need to be taken care of."

"Dannie does enough babying." Thatcher complained.

"Fine, fine. I'll try to ease up on the babying." Lexie put her hands up defensively.

"I'm thinking about signing a DNR." He said suddenly.

"What? Dad…no."

"I'm not giving up. It's just if I do all this stuff—chemo and removal of the tumors and I don't go into remission, I want to just die. If I anything happens, just let me go." Lexie was about to respond but her pager went off. She sighed, knowing that this conversation would have to wait until later.

"We'll talk about this later," Lexie said before kissing her father's forehead. "Please don't do anything without my knowing." She pleaded before she left the room and headed to where she was paged. She stepped onto the elevator, leaving the oncology wing and heading towards the surgical floor of the hospital. She walked up to Rebecca at the nurses' station.

"You paged?" Lexie asked.

"There's an O.R. booked for Matt Rivers thirty minutes from now," Rebecca said and then her eyes drifted to the room across from them. "The girlfriend wants to talk to you."

"Alright," Lexie sighed. "Inform Dr. Sloan of the surgery." She said before going into the room. Samantha Downers was gripping her boyfriend's hand and she had tears welling in her eyes. She looked to see Lexie standing there.

"His parents are on their way," She sniffled. "I told him not to buy that damn thing but he's just so stubborn. That's one of the reasons I fell in love with him." She chuckled lightly.

"We'll do everything we possibly can."

"That's not good enough," Samantha's voice croaked. "I'm…pregnant. I was going to tell him today and then…this." She wiped one of the tears away.

"Samantha, his injuries are very serious and I will do everything that I can." Lexie said determinedly.

"I'm seventeen years old. How can I raise a baby by myself?" She asked aloud. It seemed like only yesterday that Lexie was asking herself the same question.

"Hopefully, you won't have to," Lexie said sincerely before walking out of the room and back to the nurses' station. "I'll see you in the O.R. Chandler. Page if the parents have any questions." Lexie told her before she began to head to Derek's office. She paused as she heard Derek _and_ Mark's voices inside the office.

"She bit my head off!" Mark said stunned.

"Lexie? Nah." She heard Derek replied.

"I'm not sure who this woman is but she isn't Lexie Grey." Mark shot back.

"It's called maturing." Derek suggested.

"She's never ever used profane words with me," Mark said shortly. "Accept in bed." He added on smugly.

"Too much information," Derek groaned. "She's going through a lot right now. She had to pack up her life in Boston because she's the only one of Thatcher's daughters that gives a damn about him." Derek explained.

"So what? I should have some sympathy?"

"That's not such a bad idea."

"You want me to have sympathy for a woman who broke my heart twice and just left me in the dust?"

"She wasn't ready. Either time."

"Yeah and that's why I found someone who was ready and who picked up the pieces that she left shattered on the ground. Julia is the best thing that could've happened to me." Mark said fiercely.

"So why haven't you married her yet?" Derek asked.

"Because we both like our situation the way it is."

"Bullshit," Derek laughed. "You think Julia likes being your longtime girlfriend? She wanted to be Mrs. Sloan and she wanted to be the mother of your kids. The only reason she hasn't left is because she loves you and was willing to sacrifice her dreams of marriage and kids. She had to settle with just being with you."

"After Sofia, I just didn't want anymore kids," Mark mumbled. "I'm going to go before this conversation ends up in some other direction I don't want it to." He said. Lexie could hear a chair scraping and she hurriedly turned the corner so she would be out of his sight. She didn't know that she'd affected him to that extent—he definitely didn't need to know about Andy.

* * *

Not long after that, she walked in the scrub room just as Rebecca was finishing up. Rebecca headed in the O.R., leaving just Lexie and Mark in the scrub room. Lexie glanced at her hands and then cleared her throat.

"I would like to take this time to apologize," Lexie started. "I came off a little strong and my hostility was not necessary." Lexie said as she scrubbed her hands. Mark stayed silent and she was trying not to let him know that he was getting under her skin by not responding to her apology. She was about to add something when he started talking.

"You've changed," He said quietly. "You've grown up."

"There were a lot of things that made that happen." Lexie smirked, thinking of Andy.

"You were right. I was treating you like an ex instead of a colleague and for that I apologize." Mark said sourly.

"If you're going to apologize, you can at least mean it." Lexie knew how much Mark hated saying sorry.

"Take it or leave it, Grey." Mark scowled.

"Alright, alright." Lexie just wanted to drop it and get on with the surgery. They both finished scrubbing and walked into the O.R.

"Alright," Lexie smiled. "Let's do this. Ten blade." Lexie said as she began the surgery.

* * *

They'd been working on Matt Rivers for a few hours now and Lexie was ready to go home. She made occasional small talk with Rebecca but she avoided conversation with Mark unless it had to do with the surgery.

"Dr. Chandler, hold this steady," Lexie said as she directed Rebecca's fingers. Lexie continued fixing Matt's brain before looking over at Mark. "How's it going over there, Dr. Sloan?"

"It's going fine." Mark said as he set a piece of skin on the tray in front of him.

"Steady," Lexie said to Rebecca sternly. Both women looked when Mark snorted and then mumbled something under his breath. "Sorry? I didn't catch that."

"I don't know why you would even consider letting an intern near this patient; they're all incompetent idiots."

"That's not true," Lexie said as she looked back down at the brain on her operating table. "We all have to start somewhere. You were once an intern and so was I."

"And you were incompetent."

"I disagree," Lexie sighed. "I got better after I had a great teacher." Lexie said and then suddenly laughed.

"Dr. Grey?" Dr. Chandler asked confused.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking of old memories," Lexie blushed under her mask, hoping that Mark wouldn't catch on to her strange outburst. Suddenly the machines started beeping loudly. "Shit!" Lexie swore as she began trying to find the problem.

"Dr. Grey?"

"He's having an aneurysm," Lexie said as she tried to find the bleed. "Almost got it….almost got it." Lexie muttered to herself. She clipped it and gave a sigh of relief as the machines went back to normal.

"Thank God," Lexie sighed. "You can't die Matt. You know why? Because you're going to be a dad."

"His girlfriend is pregnant?" Rebecca asked.

"Yep. She told me when I talked to her earlier. She's scared and I promised her that we're going do everything in our nature to make sure he stays alive."

"Good job, Grey." Mark muttered.

"Thanks, Dr. Sloan," Lexie said as she continued working. A few minutes went by before the machines began beeping loudly again. "Now what?" Lexie muttered.

"Is it another aneurysm?" Rebecca asked.

"No," Lexie sighed. "He's going into cardiac arrest." Lexie said as she looked at the machines.

"What do we do?"

"I want you to start compressions." Lexie said quickly.

"But what about the—"

"Never mind that!" Lexie snapped, causing Rebecca to begin compressions. Rebecca pressed on Matt's chest as hard as she could. "Move!" Lexie said as she shoved Rebecca out of the way and started the compressions herself. She didn't know how long she'd been standing there doing compressions but the sound of him flat lining said it all. She slammed down on his chest, hoping that he'd come back but he didn't.

"Lexie," Mark said softly, causing her to look up at him. "Call it."

"Time of death 8:33 P.M." She said coldly before she quickly tore out of the O.R. She knew it was best to go inform his parents and girlfriend and just get it over with. She sighed and made sure she'd composed herself before she walked down to the waiting room. She spotted Samantha, gripping the chair; sitting next to her was a middle aged woman who she assumed to be Mrs. Rivers, and a man pacing in front of them. She walked over towards them and they all stopped and looked at her.

"How is he Dr. Grey?" Samantha jumped up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rivers, your son came in with a basilar skull fracture, which caused some bleeding in his brain," Lexie took a deep breath before continuing. "I started to fix the damage to his brain and he had an aneurysm which I was able to stop but moments later, he went into cardiac arrest and although I used all of my capabilities to resuscitate him, I was unsuccessful. I'm very sorry."

"What? Are you trying to tell us that Matt's…dead?" Mr. Rivers asked shakily.

"No! No!No!" Mrs. Rivers began to cry. Lexie looked over at Samantha who dropped down in her chair and started holding her head in her hands and rocking back and forth.

"I'm so sorry." Lexie said again. After a day like today, she needed a drink and she knew exactly where to go to get one.

* * *

"Another tequila shot, Joe," Lexie called out after she drained her third one. After she let the parents and Samantha see Matt and helped them fill out the paper work, she high-tailed it out of there and headed straight to Emerald City Bar. "Thanks." Lexie said as he poured her fourth shot.

"Drinking your life away tonight?" A voice said from beside her. Once again, she didn't even have to turn to know that it belonged to Mark.

"Ugh…just go away." Lexie mumbled.

"It's not your fault. You fixed his brain and that's your job."

"Please…shut up," Lexie groaned. She signaled for Joes to come over. "You should just leave me the bottle, Joe."

"Lexie, you know I'm going to have to take your keys." Joes responded.

"No need Joe," Mark spoke up. "I think Dr. Grey had had enough for one night. I'll take her home."

"The hell you will," Lexie said angrily. "I'm a grown woman."

"You sure aren't acting like it." Mark commented.

"She's going to have to raise that baby all by herself," Lexie hiccupped. "Another child born in the world that won't know their father." Lexie sighed. She was really beginning to feel the tequila working in her system and she didn't know how much longer it would be before her tongue would start revealing dark secrets.

"Shit happens," Mark shrugged. "Don't you work tomorrow? You should really sleep this off."

"It was my first day and I killed someone."

"He went into cardiac arrest." Mark said simply.

"Why are you even here?" Lexie asked as she finally faced him.

"Colleagues don't let colleagues drive drunk or practice medicine."

"Really?" Lexie chuckled. "Cute. Real cute." She looked back down.

"I thought about how shitty this day has been for you and well," Mark started rubbing the back of his neck. "I just wanted to check up on you and see if you were okay."

"Well, I'm fine now so you can just leave." Lexie said gruffly.

"You're far from fine. Let me drive you to Derek and Meredith's." He offered.

"I don't need you to drive me."

"How will you get home?"

"I'll sleep at the hospital," Lexie answered briskly before leaving some money underneath her glass. "Night." Lexie said before heading out of the bar and into the night air, causing Mark to head after her.

"I'm sorry about your dad." He said suddenly, making Lexie stop in her tracks.

"Thank you." Lexie said as she turned around to face him.

"It's been a long day and you need proper rest on a nice mattress, not one in an on-call room."

"I…suppose you're right." Lexie agreed. She was quite tired and just wanted the feel of a soft mattress underneath her.

"I'll get my car." Mark nodded. Lexie blinked as she realized what her drunken stupor had just made her do.

* * *

Mark glanced over at the passenger in his car. He couldn't believe that he was driving his drunken ex-girlfriend home. No, she wasn't just an ex-girlfriend anymore—she was a colleague. She hadn't changed that much in sixteen years—minus the hair and assertive attitude. She'd always been somewhat confident but now she was someone you didn't want to agitate. He pulled up to Meredith and Derek's driveway and nudged Lexie.

"Lexie?" Mark said as he nudged her again. "Lexie?" He tried again, this time much louder. It was clear that she was dead to the world and she wouldn't be answering to her name. Mark sighed as he got out of the car and walked to the other side. He gently picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, causing Lexie to groan. He walked up to the porch and just as he was about to ring the doorbell, a voice stopped him.

"Who are you and why is my mother thrown over your shoulder?" Andy asked, cautiously. Mark turned to look at the source of the voice and he saw Andy pushing aside a blanket and getting up from the porch swing.

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you—"

"Who. Are. You?"

"Mark… and I work with your mom." Mark said slowly. He was shocked. Lexie had a daughter.

"Oh. Is she okay?" Andy asked as she came around to look at Lexie.

"She's just drunk."

"Drunk? My mother doesn't get drunk." Andy said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked him up and down. Mark could tell that she was protective of Lexie and therefore wary of him.

"She didn't have a good first day," Mark said irritated. "It would be nice if I could put her down."

"Fine but you have to be quiet. Everyone else is sleep," Andy said as she opened the front door. She walked in front of Mark, leading the way to the room hr mother was occupying. Mark laid her on the bed and she snored loudly before curling into a ball. Mark watched as Andy took Lexie's shoes and jacket off and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Mark turned and made his way back downstairs, followed by Andy. "Thanks for bringing her home." Andy said politely.

"Uh…no problem."

"Good night, Mark."

"Night." He said before walking out of the door and heading back to his car. He sat in it a moment and just stared off into space. How ironic—Lexie Grey had a kid. That was the whole reason they hadn't worked out. He was ready to have a family and she didn't want one at that point in time. From the looks of her teenage daughter, she'd found someone in Boston pretty quickly and became ready. Maybe she was lying and just wasn't ready to have a family with _him_. He couldn't figure out why Lexie having a kid bothered him. After all, he was over her. Right?

* * *

Did you guys like it? Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi my lovelies! Please forgive me for taking forever to upload. I want to thank everyone for the reviews and here is the next chapter!**p.s. Sofia is now added to the character database!** READ!ENJOY!REVIEW! Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy!

* * *

Her head was killing her and she knew that she was scheduled today but at this point, she felt like she couldn't even get out of bed. She didn't even remember how she ended up in bed. She slowly opened her eyes, thinking quickly that it was a mistake to do so. She squinted as the bright light came into contact with her eyes. She eventually pulled herself into a sitting position and looked down at herself. She was still in her clothes. The last thing she remembered was going to Joe's and…Mark. She'd accepted a ride from Mark. She glanced at the clock and figured she had enough time to shower, grab breakfast, and still manage to catch a ride with either Meredith or Derek. She reluctantly swung her feet over the bed, shivering as her feet made contact with the wooden floor. She stood up, yawned, and stretched her arms over her head before heading to the bathroom to get ready.

After she finished getting dress, she headed downstairs where Andy, Meredith, and Kylie were sitting at the table, talking in hushed whispers.

"Morning." Lexie said as she grabbed a mug from the cabinet and commenced to pour herself some coffee.

"Who's Mark?" Andy asked, getting to the point.

"Huh?" Lexie feigned ignorance as she sipped from the mug.

"Mark," Andy said again. "Tall, scruffy beard, kind of hot." Andy described, making Lexie cringe—she'd just described her father as _hot_.

"Mark…Sloan?" Meredith shrieked.

"Uncle Mark?" Kylie jumped in.

"Yesterday wasn't a good day and I—"

"Got drunk off your…" Andy knew not to finish that statement after her mother looked at her sternly.

"Like I was saying," Lexie said as she turned back to Meredith. "I ended up at Joe's and Mark drove me home and obviously he and Andy met." Lexie grumbled the last part.

"Did anything—"

"No Meredith," Lexie shooked her head. "Nothing happened."

"But—"

"No buts! That's the end of the story."

"Who exactly is this Mark guy?" Andy asked curiously.

"It's really not important," Lexie said before Meredith or Kylie could say anything. "Mer, I need either you or Derek to take me to Joe's on the way to work so I can get my car."

"Derek already left so after we take the girls to school, I'll drop you off." Meredith agreed.

"School!" Lexie slapped her palm on her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Andy. How was your first day of school?"

"It was okay." She shrugged.

"Any new acquaintances?" Lexie figured it was a little too early to use the term friends since today would only be her second day.

"Not really," She said. "Except Sofia and Jennifer."

"Oh…that's nice," Lexie said slowly. Did it scare her that Andy was secretly associating with her unknown half-sister? Yes. "Are you going to join in any clubs? Go out for volleyball maybe?" She turned around to grab a breakfast sandwich out of the freezer.

"I'll probably try out for volleyball but I don't know for sure." Andy said nervously.

"You're great at volleyball and you really love it." Lexie said, encouragingly as she threw the sandwich in the microwave.

"Sof and I are definitely making her join the yoga club with us." Kylie said excitingly.

"Yoga, eh?" Meredith said as she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah. Well it's supposed to be really good for flexibility…and stuff." Kylie explained.

"Flexibility…uh huh and why do you need to be flexible?" Meredith asked and Kylie knew where her mother was going with this.

"Mom! I just want to be in good shape! Not everything has to be about sex." Kylie exclaimed.

"Did I say that?"

"I know what you were implying." Kylie said pointedly.

"Lexie, Andy, you were right here. Did I say that?" Meredith asked, looking at them.

"Keep us out of it." Lexie said before Andy had a chance to say anything.

"I'm done." Kylie said gruffly before getting up and throwing her bowl in the sink and leaving the kitchen.

"Back off." Lexie advised gently as she took her sandwich out of the microwave.

"I didn't—"

"Meredith, you were implying that she wanted to join the yoga club for sexual reasons." Lexie pointed out to her.

"No, I wasn't." Meredith shook her head.

"And you call me a bad liar." Lexie shook her head before finishing her coffee and walking out of the room with her breakfast sandwich in hand.

"And what do you have to say?" Meredith asked, looking at Andy.

"Don't look at me," Andy said. "I don't have anything to do with it." Andy put her hands up in defense before leaving the kitchen too. Meredith looked at the clock and stood from the table, knowing that it would be time to leave soon.

* * *

"Guess what?" Mark asked, sitting next to Callie in the attending's lounge.

"Your penis fell off." Callie said jokingly.

"Ha ha. Lexie has a kid."

"A kid? Like a kid kid." Callie said interested.

"A teenage girl."

"A teenager?" Callie asked confused. "But that means that as soon as she got to Boston she must've—"

"Met someone." Mark finished.

"Wow," Callie said leaning back into the couch. "I thought she didn't want kids young."

"She didn't but maybe she just didn't want them with me." Mark muttered.

"Don't," Callie said sternly. "You've got Sofia, Me, Arizona, and Julia. Remember her? Your girlfriend that you're deeply in love with?"

"What're you going on about Torres?"

"Stop letting Lexie Grey affect you," She told him seriously. "That ship has sailed…and sank."

"I'm not letting here affect me," Mark laughed. "She's just a colleague. Like you said, I have you, Sof, Arizona, and Julia. I was just shocked is all."

"That's all?" Callie asked.

"Yep." Mark told her. There was definitely no need to tell her that Mark had driven a drunk Lexie home last night.

"Can you pick Sofia up from school?" Callie asked. "Arizona was supposed to but a patient came in and the surgery is scheduled for this afternoon. I'm working the pit until midnight."

"The pit? You aren't a resident anymore that needs overtime."

"I know," Callie sighed. "It's a favor."

"Alright." Mark nodded before he got up to get coffee.

"Speaking of Lexie, I heard you guys worked together yesterday." Callie commented.

"Yeah? And?" Mark questioned as he began to sip at his coffee.

"Was there any…weirdness between you guys?"

"No," Mark said but recanted when Callie raised her eyebrow. "Yeah but it'll pass." He shrugged.

"If Erica Hahn walked in the hospital as the new cardio attending there would be so much awkwardness between us, a patient under anesthesia would feel it." Callie said truthfully.

"Ouch," Mark muttered. "Still holding a grudge against Hahn, huh?"

"Not a grudge," Callie shook her head. "Obviously I've moved on from her but there was no closure."

"And that's what you're trying to say about me and Lexie? That there wasn't any closure."

"Uh huh."

"Well, I'm just like you. I've obviously moved on, no closure, and look at us. We're fine."

"Only problem is Erica Hahn doesn't work at this hospital, Lexie Grey does." Callie pointed out.

"She's just—"

"What happened with you and my sister last night?" Meredith asked Mark as she walked into the lounge.

"Last night?" Callie asked incredulously

"It's not how it sounds," Mark said to Callie before looking at Meredith. "She was a drunk and I dropped her off. That's it."

"Uh huh. So you weren't trying to go all man-whore on her?"

"Of course not! Julia is the only woman for me."

"Did she try to sleep with you?" Callie asked angrily. She loved Julia like a sister and didn't want to see her happiness get shattered by Lexie Grey coming back to Seattle.

"Seriously?" Meredith turned on Callie angrily. "My sister is not a home wrecker." Meredith defended Lexie.

"I respect that you're looking out for your family but I've got to look out for mine too. Mark and Julia are my family and if Lexie stirs up any trouble, she won't get a good rep in my book." Callie stated.

"As much as Mark is over her, she's just as much over him. Trust me. She won't stir up any trouble as you put it." Meredith said before she stormed out and slammed the door behind her.

"Unless it has to do with work, I'd advise you to stay away from Lexie Grey." Callie wagged her finger at him before leaving the room, leaving Mark alone.

* * *

"Hey dad." Lexie smiled as she walked into his room.

"Hi. You don't have any surgeries or anything?" He asked nervously.

"No," Lexie raised her eyebrow. "I thought that I'd come see you since I didn't come back last night."

"It's okay," Thatcher told her. "How was your first day?"

"Horrible," Lexie sighed. "I lost my first patient on my first day." She mumbled.

"Sorry kiddo." Thatcher sympathized.

"It happens," Lexie said gently. "I just keep reminding myself of all the other lies I've said and will save."

"That's my girl," Thatcher said proudly. "Look Lex I—"

"Mr. Grey," A nurse said coming in. "Here's that paperwork you asked for." She said, setting it on the tray. Lexie craned her neck so she could see what it was.

"A DNR?!" Lexie exclaimed. She watched the nurse walk out of the room before continuing. "You said we'd talk about this first." Lexie said frustrated.

"I've made up my mind." Thatcher told her seriously.

"What about Dannie? Surely she doesn't agree with this."

"She knows. This isn't about Dannie or you. This is about what I want. I've lived Lexie and if it's my time to go, I don't want any heroic measures taken to save me."

"If you sign that paper, I will never forgive you." Lexie said angrily. Her father didn't understand what he was asking her to do. He wanted her to just stand by and watch him die when the time came.

"For dying?" Thatcher asked, looking at her intently.

"No," Lexie's voice cracked and she knew her eyes would start welling with tears soon. "For leaving me alone." Lexie said quietly.

"Lexie," Thatcher took Lexie's hand in his own and stroked it. "How could you say that? You've got Andria, Meredith, Molly and many others."

"Both of my parents won't be here to see me—"

"Your mother didn't but I did. I saw you become a great surgeon, a terrific mother…I saw it all."

"I know it's selfish and kind of childish," Lexie could feel the warm tears falling on her cheeks. "But I don't want you to go."

"I'll always be with you, just like your mom has always been with you." He smiled softly. There was a long period of silence before either spoke again.

"Sign it," Lexie mumbled quietly. She watched as he didn't even think twice before pressing the pen on the paper. She cleared her throat and kissed his forehead. "I've gotta go check on some patients. I'll stop by before I leave or I might come back later on." Lexie said before rushing out of the room. She was so upset she couldn't even wait for him to respond. She quickly walked into the nearest supply closet and sank onto the floor, cradling her hands in her head.

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there but when the door opened, she automatically turned her head and angrily wiped the tears away.

"Lexie?" Mark's voice called out. She sighed before she got up off the ground. "What're you doing in here?" He asked curiously and it could've been her imagination but she thought she detected a hint of worry behind his voice.

"I'm just," She sniffled. "Clearing my head is all."

"Are you…crying?"

"No," Lexie shook her head. "I just have a little cold." She lied.

"You've always been a bad liar." Mark commented.

"Yes! Okay? I was crying," Lexie said facing him. "Is that what you want to hear?" She asked tiredly. She rubbed her face, trying to get rid of the redness and puffiness she knew to be visible. Mark thought it best to change the subject at that point.

"About last night…"

"Sorry about that," Lexie mumbled. "I can assure you that it won't happen again. It was just a bad day and I…it was wrong for me to accept the ride home from you." Lexie said apologetically before walking past him. Her hand was on the handle and she was about to leave before his next words made her halt.

"Your daughter seems like a nice girl." He said quietly.

"She is," Lexie said before she looked over her shoulder. "Thanks."

"Why didn't you tell me you had a kid?" Mark asked suddenly.

"I didn't think you would want to know. It's not like we're old friends catching up." Lexie shrugged.

"I just thought it would be nice if our daughters...you do know I have a daughter right?"

"Yes. I know about Sofia." Lexie nodded.

"It would be nice if they hung out."

"They already do…kind of. Through Kylie." Lexie told him.

"Oh," Mark said. "I didn't know that." Lexie was about to attempt leaving again when his voice stopped her.

"Do you think we ever will be…friends?" He asked her, causing Lexie to turn and fully look at him.

"I don't know," Lexie grimaced. "You've started calling me Lexie. Perhaps that's a start." She said before finally leaving the supply closet. Mark walked out shortly and was surprised that Callie was walking towards him. He instantly thought that she might've seen Lexie coming out of the closet before him and she was coming to tell him off about it.

"Hey." Mark said cautiously.

"Hey. I just came to tell you that you don't have to pick Sof up from school. She's going over Meredith and Derek's after school." Callie told him.

"Do you need me to pick her up from there?" He asked.

"I don't know," Callie mused. "That depends on Arizona. I'll let you know." Callie said before walking away.

* * *

Lexie was parked by the curb in front of the high school. Meredith had an emergency surgery at the last minute and since Derek had a ton of paperwork to do and Lexie only had post-ops to check on, she didn't have any problem picking the girls up from school. Numerous teenagers were walking out—lollygagging, giggling, enjoying their youth. . She took in the school's appearance while she waited for the girls to walk out. It looked very impressive and modern with its glass walls. She knew it was only Andy's second day but she hoped she was adjusting okay. She waited a few moments more before she saw Andy walking next to Kylie. They were also accompanied by a dark haired girl who looked oddly similar to…Callie. There was no mistaking the girl. This was Sofia. Eventually all three teenage girls made their way to Lexie's SUV.

"Hey mom!" Andy said as she got in the front.

"I didn't know you were picking us up today Aunt Lexie," Kylie said surprised. "Is it okay if my friend Sofia comes over? Mom said it was okay."

"That's fine," Lexie smiled as the other two girls got in the back seat. "Hi Sofia. It's nice to meet you." Lexie said as she turned in her seat to get a good look at her. She was gorgeous. She'd inherited Callie's dark hair and dark eyes. She didn't see much of Mark anywhere in the girl.

"You too Ms. Grey." Sofia smiled.

"Please, call me Lexie. Ms. Grey makes me feel so old." Lexie laughed.

"Alright Lexie," Sofia chuckled lightly. "I know you used to work with my parents years ago but how are you settling back in?"

"I'm settling in just fine," Lexie said as she drove out of the parking lot. "Thanks for asking. How was school today, girls?" She asked all three teenagers.

"Andy has a crush!" Kylie spoke up.

"Already?" Lexie quirked her eyebrow.

"No," Andy mumbled modestly. "It's not like that. He just needed help with a homework problem during free period."

"And then they talked for the remainder of the period." Kylie sniggered.

"Kylie." Andy moaned.

"He likes you. Trust us," Sofia told her. "He hasn't even looked at another girl since he and his girlfriend broke up and that was—"

"Before school even started." Kylie informed her.

"I just…I'm not really looking for anyone right now." Andy shrugged.

"You cannot let a guy like Aiden Ross get away! He's really nice and—"

"Hot!" Sofia exclaimed.

"Guys," Andy mumbled. "Could we have this conversation another time?"

"Why?" Kylie asked.

"Oh I don't know," Andy rolled her eyes. "Maybe because my mother is sitting right here with us."

"Oh please," Kylie sigh dramatically. "Aunt Lexie is the coolest adult I know."

"Thank you Kylie." Lexie said looking over her shoulder and smiling at her niece briefly before turning her eyes back to the road.

"Let's just cool it until we get to the house." Andy said.

"Okay," Kylie said but after a moment of silent spoke up. "Did he give you his number?"

"Kylie!" Andy said annoyed.

"Kyls," Sofia laughed as she saw Andy turning red. "Leave her alone."

"Thank you Sofia." Andy said relieved that she'd gotten her cousin off of her back.

"How hot are we talking?" Lexie asked, causing Kylie and Sofia to go into a full rant about how cute Aiden Ross was. Andy on the other hand stayed quiet for the remainder of the ride and blushed furiously.

* * *

Lexie was fixing dinner, while Andy, Kylie, and Sofia were finishing up their homework. Meredith and Derek still weren't home. She was just about to start making the salad when the doorbell rang. She wiped her hands on a cloth before she headed towards the door. She figured it would either be Callie or Arizona coming to pick Sofia up. She opened the door and she'd been wrong. The person at the door was neither of Sofia's mothers but her father.

"Hi." Lexie said awkwardly.

"Ummm hi," Mark said as she rubbed the back of his neck. "I came to pick up Sofia."

"Right. I'll go get her," She said before she left Mark standing in the hallway for a few second before she came back. "She's packing up her stuff."

"Thanks." He said before looking around awkwardly.

"Sofia is a lovely young lady." Lexie said gracefully.

"Thanks," Mark chuckled softly. "Arizona and Callie have more to with that than I do."

"You still haven't changed," Lexie smiled. "You never give yourself enough credit."

"I never thought of it that way," Mark said truthfully. "I just make sure she knows how to handle herself and—"

"You keep all the guys away from her?" Lexie laughed.

"Of course." Mark said seriously and then laughed, causing Lexie to join in. Lexie was amazed at how easy it was to talk to him like nothing had changed. Their laughter turned into chuckling until they both were quiet again. They looked at each other briefly before Sofia came to the door.

"Ready to go, squirt?" Mark asked.

"Yep," Sofia said as she threw her back pack over her shoulder. "Bye Lexie! It was really nice meeting you. Andy is lucky to have such a cool mom." Sofia grinned.

"It was nice meeting you too Sofia," Lexie smiled before Sofia headed to Mark's car. "Night Mark." Lexie said softly.

"Night Lexie." Mark nodded before he headed to the car too. Lexie watched as they backed out of the driveway and drove off. She closed the door and set off to finish making dinner. She let her thoughts get to her while she was making dinner. She wanted to tell Mark about Andy so bad but she was seriously dreading his reaction. He would probably never talk to her again. Things were so tense with them now and if she were to tell him the truth, he would most definitely hate her. She'd tell him eventually but it wouldn't be tomorrow or next week even. She didn't know when she would tell him but she owed to Andy. She deserved to have a father.

* * *

"How was school?" Mark asked as he and Sofia sat in his and Julia's condo.

"It was alright," Sofia said as she pulled her hair in a ponytail. "Andy is super nice. I really like her and I think we're going to be good friends." Sofia beamed.

"That's…good." Mark said uneasily.

"What is it? I know that tone." Sofia said looking at her father accusingly.

"There's no tone," Mark told her. "If you say she's nice, I'm sure she is. You've always had a good judge of character."

"And her mom is so cool!" Sofia said excitedly.

"Cooler than your moms?"

"Mami and mom are pretty cool but Lexie is…she's just so down to earth and she and Andy are really close. Andy says she can tell her mom _anything_."

"You can tell your moms anything too." Mark said.

"I know but some stuff I don't always want to talk to them about."

"I'm sure Andy feels the same way with Lexie."

"Nuh uh," Sofia shook her head. "She feels comfortable telling Lexie everything. I guess that's because it was just them."

"What do you mean by that?"Mark asked curiously.

"Kylie told me that Andy grew up without a dad," Sofia said sadly. "I feel so bad for her. I couldn't imagine growing up without you."

"That means a lot to me squirt." Mark smiled.

"Is Julia coming home anytime soon?" Sofia asked.

"She's at the hospital until morning," Mark told her. "Why?"

"Just asking," Sofia shrugged. "Did mami or mom say what time they would pick me up?"

"Nope but they said they would call if you'd have to sleep here tonight."

"I'll finish up some homework while I wait," Sofia said as she went to sit at the table. "Although, I don't have that much to finish up. Lexie is really smart too." Sofia said , causing Mark to grunt.

How ironic was it that his daughter liked his ex-girlfriend? If only she knew that her existence was the reason they'd broken up for a second time. Mark sat and thought about what Sofia had said. Lexie raised her daughter on her own. He knew that had to be tough on her. No wonder she seemed so…gruff. He kept telling himself he didn't care but he knew he was lying. He did care—where Lexie Grey was concerned, he would always secretly care.

* * *

How'd you like it? Please Review I'll try my hardest to have the next chapter up ASAP!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys! I want to thank everyone for reviewing and I'm glad so many people like the story an are still reading it! School starts back for me on the 27th so I want to apologize if me updates will be more spread out! I'll try my best to at least update on a weekly basis! But until the 27th I will try to crank out chapters like mad! I'm hoping to update for you guys again by Sunday or Monday! READ!ENJOY!REVIEW! Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

Lexie and Andy had been living in their new house for a month and a half and they'd gotten back in the swing of their usual routine. Andy had made plenty of new acquaintances but would only call Kylie, Sofia, and Jennifer Karev her friends; even though Jennifer was a whole year younger than Andy, Kylie, and Sofia, she was mature for her age and was really cool, thus fitting right in with the older girls. Andy also made it a habit to video chat with Chelsea and Chloe back in Boston. She had developed a full fledge crush on Aiden Ross and she was pretty sure he felt the same way since he'd asked her to the Halloween dance a couple of weeks ago. She had a ton of fun and Aiden had even kissed her. Kylie, Sofia, and Jennifer were ecstatic when she told them that he was her boyfriend. Andy had to admit it; Seattle was growing on her.

Similarly, Lexie had been having a much easier time in Seattle than she was a month and a half ago. She hadn't lost anymore patients since her first day, she, Meredith, and Alex hung out frequently, and things had gotten better with Mark. They were nowhere close to being friends but they were associates—at least it was better than him being openly hostile towards her. Thatcher had been released from the hospital but still got chemo on a weekly basis and Lexie made it a norm to see him whenever she wasn't working. Her being back in Seattle still brought up mixed feelings in general. She could tell that Callie was wary of her while Arizona went out of her way to be friendly. Bailey was happy to have"one of the smartest residents" she ever knew to come back as an attending and Owen was thrilled to have more staff on schedule. She was glad to be back home but she couldn't help but wonder how long would she feel like this? After all, she had this nagging voice in her head urging her to tell Mark about Andy and whenever she told him the truth, he was not going to be happy with her and she would be wishing she was back in Boston. She ran away once and she wasn't going to do it again. Every time she got ready to tell him, something would always interrupt the moment—a trauma, a person, Lexie's own nerve. She was going to tell him, she just didn't know when.

* * *

"Will you and Aiden be going out this weekend?" Lexie asked one morning while she finished breakfast for her and Andy.

"We're supposed to be going on a double date with Kylie and her boy toy of the week." Andy said as she rolled her eyes.

"She's off of punishment?"

"Yeah," Andy snorted. "Uncle Derek got tired of Aunt Mer's nagging."

"That sounds about right. Well, there's nothing wrong with having options. Kylie doesn't want to tie herself down at such a young age." Lexie said as she set a plate in front of Andy and took a seat across from her daughter.

"Are you saying I'm tying myself down?" Andy asked.

"No," Lexie shook her head. "It's nice to have a boyfriend at this age. Just know that if things don't go as you'd like, there are other fish in the sea."

"Oh mom," Andy giggled. "You just aren't a romantic."

"What does being romantic have to do with anything?"

"You don't believe that there is one person meant for everyone. You believe in "options". Why can't you just find one guy and that's it?"

"You've been watching too many romantic movies," Lexie shook her head as she chuckled at her daughter's youthful opinions on love. "Live a little longer and you'll see. What about Sofia? She isn't going with you guys?"

"Sofia's dad scares off every guy she talks to. Besides, I think she _is_ still on punishment." Andy explained before she started eating her hash browns.

"Poor girl," Lexie laughed. "Mark can be really intimidating."

"Oh yeah?" Andy asked curiously. "You sound like you know from experience."

"He was never intimidating to me but he used to give interns and residents hell." Lexie told her daughter. Andy still didn't know of Lexie's involvement with Mark and she hoped it stayed that way until Lexie was ready for the truth to come out.

"Sofia says he can be absolutely menacing or a big teddy bear," Andy chuckled. Lexie just nodded. She knew exactly what her daughter was talking about since she was one of the few people that had seen that side of him. "Are you going to be able to make it to my game on Friday?" Andy asked hopefully.

"Oh," Lexie chewed on her bottom lip. "I'm on-call but I'll see if I can get someone else to cover for me."

"Okay." Andy said slightly dejected. She was proud to be the daughter of a surgeon but it really had its drawbacks sometimes.

"I'm taking you to school today. Kylie isn't feeling well so you have to get her homework assignments and Uncle Derek will pick you up from volleyball practice and bring you to the hospital." Lexie explained.

"Mom," Andy moaned. "Why can't I just come home? I don't know if you noticed but I think I'm old enough to say home by myself." She whined.

"I know that but the staff of daycare wants you to come by and visit with some of the children. They say you're a big hit with the kids." Lexie smiled.

"Oh alright," Andy smirked. "But it's only for the kids, not because you said so."

"Thanks. Besides, it'll look really good on your college application." Lexie said knowingly.

"Yeah, I guess." Andy said as she grabbed her cup of orange juice.

"Don't take too long finishing your breakfast," Lexie said. "I want us out of here in fifteen minutes."

"Alright," Andy nodded. "Did you sign my form so I can start segment two?" Andy asked eagerly.

"I did. I slipped it into the front of your bag."

"Yes!" Andy squealed. "I can't wait to start, then take my driver's test so I can get my license!"

"Every sixteen year olds dream." Lexie commented.

"When are we going to start talking cars?"

"You haven't even started segment two," Lexie laughed. "Let's wait until you pass your driver's test before we start talking about cars."

"I'll be sixteen in March!"

"It's only November honey."

"It's going to fly by like that." Andy said as she snapped her finger.

"I'm sure it will but for now let's worry about getting you to school on time." Lexie said as she got up from the table. She looked over her shoulder as she heard a chime that signaled Andy getting a text message. She watched as her daughter's face lit up and then broke into a grin. Lexie knew that smile—Andy had been wearing it for a few weeks. The text was no doubt from Aiden and it was probably some declaration of affection. Lexie turned back around and smirked to herself. She missed that feeling but she hadn't felt that with anyone since Mark.

* * *

"He's checking you out again." Meredith said as she glanced at Lexie. They were sitting in the cafeteria getting some much needed food.

"He is not." Lexie said but then tried to subtly look at her admirer.

"Real subtle Lexie," Meredith laughed. "You should go out with him."

"Mer—"

"He's hot!"

"He's newly divorced."

"So?" Meredith shrugged.

"Who's newly divorced?" Alex asked as sat down at the table.

"Greene is checking Lexie out." Meredith told him.

"He's a nice guy if you're into tall and boring." Alex replied.

"And hot!"

"It doesn't matter because I don't have time to date." She told both of them. Dr. Josh Greene was insanely hot, newly divorced, and was the cardio surgeon that had been there for seven years.

"Dude, how do you…you know?" Alex asked before he shoveled food into his mouth.

"How do I what?" Lexie quirked her eyebrow.

"Don't you have…urges?" Alex mumbled.

"Alex!" Lexie said as she swatted him on the arm.

"Seriously," Alex sighed. "The guy is the most sought after man in the hospital. He's like McDreamy back in the day." Alex said, causing Lexie to roll her eyes.

"You two are incorrigible," Lexie said. "Even if dating was a priority for me, I don't date co-workers anymore. It never ends well."

"I used to think that too," Meredith admitted. "But Derek and I worked things out."

"That's because Derek is the only person you've been with in the hospital," Lexie grumbled. "For me there's Alex, Mark, Alex again, Mark again—"

"She slept with George." Alex threw in.

"_That_ doesn't count," Meredith waved her hands around. "That was a mistake and I wasn't in love with George."

"Lexie wasn't in love with me." Alex said but then looked at Lexie.

"I loved you but I wasn't in love with you," Lexie confirmed. "Why are we having this conversation again?" Lexie didn't like bringing things up from the past and she definitely didn't like talking to Meredith and Alex about her love life.

"Because you need to date!"

"Lexipedia, I know dating people you work with can be…awkward when it ends but if you go through it enough times you'll eventually get the right one." Alex smirked.

"You would know," Meredith said dryly. "Let's see. Izzie, Olivia, Izzie again, Addison, Rebecca Pope/Ava, Lexie, Izzie again, Lexie again, and finally Lucy."

"You missed that intern I slept with while Lucy was gone." Alex said sarcastically.

"You see," Lexie pointed to Alex. "I don't want to go through a million people in this hospital just to find someone."

"It's not a million. He'll only be your third." Meredith told her.

"Yeah and compared to my track record, that's nothing." Alex joked. Lexie was about to retort but her pager went off.

"Ah," She smiled. "Saved by the page." She said before getting up.

"We aren't done having this conversation." Meredith told her.

"Yes we are. Go play cupid with someone else." Lexie waved her off before exiting the cafeteria.

* * *

Andy waved goodbye to the children at daycare; she had very much enjoyed reading to them but she had a ton of homework she needed to start. She'd only been inside Seattle Grace-Mercy West a few times so it was no surprise that she had gotten turned around when she was looking for her mother's office.

"You lost?" A voice said behind her, startling her. She turned and came face to face with Sofia's dad, Mark.

"Uh yeah," Andy said once her heartbeat had slowed down. "I'm looking for my mom's office."

"I believe she's in surgery," Mark told her. "Your Uncle Derek is in my office if you want to hang out with a bunch of old guys." Mark smirked.

"Sure," Andy shrugged. "I don't have anything better to do. Besides, maybe one of you can help me with my chemistry homework." Andy smiled.

"I haven't seen it in a while but I was really good at chemistry in college." Mark bragged as they started walking towards his office.

"I hate it with a passion," Andy mumbled. "I wish I was like my mom. She's so smart." Andy sighed dejectedly. Mark picked up on it immediately. He bet it was hard having Lexie as a mother. The woman had a photographic memory for goodness sake and she'd attended Harvard.

"Don't beat yourself up kid. Your mother's photographic memory helped out a lot."

"How do you know about that?" Andy asked, looking at him.

"I know tons about your mother," Mark chuckled. "I could probably write a book about Alexandra Caroline Grey." Andy furrowed her eyebrows and then it dawned on her.

"Were you and my mom…a thing?" She asked shockingly.

"Yeah. I…thought you knew that."

"No," Andy said. "I didn't. What…happened? Why didn't you two last?"

"That's a touchy subject and I don't think your mother would appreciate me telling it to you," He said truthfully. He looked at her out of the corner of her eye and saw her biting the bottom of her lip—something Mark considered typical Lexie behavior. "You remind me a lot of her." Mark said as they turned a corner.

"She says I'm more like my dad than anything," Andy said dryly. "Whatever that means." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't mean to pry but what's the story with your dad?" Mark asked curiously.

"I'll answer that if you tell me why you and my mom didn't work out." Andy told him.

"Why are you so interested?" Mark asked as they came to a halt in the middle of the hallway.

"My mother has serious commitment issues," Andy said honestly. "She's never been with a guy for more than a year! She's so detached and she doesn't let herself get close to any man. Maybe she was different when you two were together. I just want to know."

"She was different," Mark nodded as they started walking again. "She was amazing, funny, and smart. I couldn't have done any better." Andy studied Mark as she watched his face light up.

"You loved her." Andy stated simply.

"I…did," Mark confirmed. "But that was a long time ago."

"So what happened?"

"Life happened," Mark sighed. "Obviously, there is quite an age difference between your mom and I. We were in different stages of our lives and we couldn't make it work."

"What is that? The PG-rated version? What actually happened?" Andy stressed.

"This is getting a little awkward kid," Mark sighed. "Let's just leave it at that. It's your turn to tell me about your dad."

"I don't know him," Andy shrugged. "Mom got pregnant, she told him and he skipped town. End of story."

"You've never met him?"

"Nope."

"That's tough."

"It was but I got over it a long time ago and mom is the best. It's _his _loss, not mine."

"You're one tough cookie." Mark smirked.

"Thanks…I think."

"That's definitely a compliment," Mark told her. "I'm glad Sofia has a friend like you."

"Sof is awesome," Andy smiled. "It must be kind of awkward for you and my mom. With your daughters being friends and all."

"Awkward has always followed your mom and I. It's nothing out the ordinary for us," Mark said as they came to a stop in front of his office door. "Ready to do some chemistry homework?" Mark asked as he stepped inside.

"Ugh," Andy sighed. "I hate chemistry." Andy threw her hands up as she followed Mark inside, where Derek was sitting down.

* * *

Lexie was beyond ready to go home. She'd been on her feet for most of the day and she was off tomorrow. She planned to do a lot of sleeping. Sure there were things that needed to be done around the house but they would have to wait. She shuffled her feet as she walked towards her office. She was going to retrieve Andy and they were going to head straight home. She walked in her office and was surprised to see that her daughter was nowhere in sight. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Ugh. Where could she be?" Lexie asked herself as she hunched her shoulders. She decided that she would try Derek's office so she began walking in that direction but stopped when she heard her daughter's voice coupled with Mark's and Derek's. She turned her head towards Mark's door and could see that it was cracked. She walked towards it and peeked in unbeknownst to the trio.

"Thanks Dr. Sloan!" Andy said happily. "That makes so much more sense now." And said as she jotted something down in her notebook.

"Andy, call me Mark."

"My mom wouldn't like it." Andy grimaced.

"It'll be our little secret then." Mark told her. Lexie's heart clenched as she watched Mark help Andy with her homework. It was surreal. This was the way it should've always been— a father being there for his daughter but that wasn't Mark's fault. It was Lexie's.

"You're very lucky Mark is here, Andy," Lexie heard Derek's voice. "Chemistry was my worst subject in college."

"Didn't you sleep with your chemistry professor?" Mark asked.

"Uncle Derek!" Andy shrieked.

"I did _not_ sleep with her," Derek defended himself. "That was just a rumor."

"Uh huh." Mark mumbled skeptically. Lexie thought this would be the perfect time to intervene. She timidly knocked on the door. "Come in." Mark replied. Lexie pushed the door open and looked at Andy.

"Having fun?" Lexie asked with a gentle smile.

"Mar—I mean Dr. Sloan is helping me with my chemistry homework." Andy explained.

"That's good. I know how hard chemistry is for you," Lexie nodded before turning to Mark. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"No problem," Mark nodded. "You know Andy, Sofia isn't so bad at chemistry. You should ask her for help sometime."

"I didn't know," Andy said as she began packing her stuff up. "Kylie and I have chemistry during a different period than she does."

"No wonder you aren't any good at chemistry," Derek laughed. "I bet you and Kylie talk the whole time."

"That's not true," Andy told him and then thought about it. "We pass notes." She chuckled.

"People still do that?" Mark asked. "I thought your generation texted."

"Kylie and I like to be retro." Andy said before throwing her book bag over her shoulder.

"We're so old," Derek leaned back in his chair. "Passing notes is considered retro."

"Tell me about it." Mark mumbled.

"Ready?" Lexie smiled at Andy.

"Yeah," Andy turned to Mark and Derek. "Thanks for all the help Dr. Sloan. See you later Uncle Derek."

"Bye." Derek and Mark said simultaneously. Lexie and Andy walked out of the office and headed towards the elevator.

"I hope you weren't dying of boredom." Lexie said apologetically.

"No. Dr. Sloan is really…he's cool," Andy grinned. "And he rocks at chemistry." She said as they stepped onto the elevator.

"I'm glad you found a way to occupy your time."

"Me too, me too." Andy said mischievously, thinking about the conversation she had with Mark in regards to his intimate relationship with her mother. Little did she know that she was the product of said relationship.

* * *

What'd you think? Please make me happy and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys!First I want to say thanks for all of the reviews! Secondly, obviously updating before classes started was an epic fail! I probably will update later today or tomorrow because my creative juices are flowing and I'm on a roll right now! I will probably start trying to update every Friday or every Saturday! This chapter was supposed to be one long chapter but I think it was going to be too long so I've decided to split it into two parts and that's why you'll get this next part so soon! I think a lot of ppl are going to like this chapter! READ! ENJOY!REVIEW! disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

For a few days, Lexie had given serious consideration to going out with Dr. Greene. It's not like he'd asked her but the stares and smirks that he gave her everyday were more than suggestive—he liked her. She just didn't think getting involved with a co-worker was such a good idea—just look at her track record. It'd been a while since she'd been on a date though. It was this very thing that she was pondering on when he walked up to her. She was tapping her pen at the nurses' station and had her hand on her face. She saw movement out the corner of her eye and unconsciously turned towards that direction.

"Dr. Grey." He smiled at her before putting a stack of charts behind the counter.

"Hello, Dr. Greene." Lexie replied.

"You…you look very nice today." He told her.

"Thank you," Lexie said as she turned her whole body towards him. "I'm not sure how one could look nice in scrubs and a lab coat though." She chuckled.

"I didn't just mean your clothes. I mean... you overall." He said and Lexie could see the faint blush forming on his cheeks. She was so out of practice in dealing with men that she didn't even know how to take a compliment anymore.

"Oh," Lexie looked away. "Thanks."

"I just think a woman should be told when she's beautiful."

"Dr. Greene," Lexie quickly turned back to him after hearing his words. "What exactly are you trying to say?"

"I think you're beautiful," He shrugged. "And I would love to take you out sometime." He stuffed his hands into his lab coat.

"A date?" Lexie quirked her eyebrows. "Excuse me for being forward but aren't you newly divorced?"

"I am." He nodded.

"So you're already over your wife? Is this a rebound for you?"

"Just think of it as two colleagues getting to know each other." He told her simply, avoiding her other questions.

"Let me just save you the trouble. I'm not really the dating type and especially not with men who are in love with other women. I date but it never goes anywhere, you know? The longest relationship I've been in lately has only been a year and that was—"

"You're cute when you ramble." He smiled as he cocked his head to one side.

"So I've been told." Lexie blushed a deep shade of red.

"I'm just asking to get to know you, not marry you." This man was relentless.

"I'll think about it." She sighed.

"And please, call me Josh."

"Alright Josh," She nodded. "You can call me Lexie."

"Let me know what you decided, Lexie." He smirked before walking away. Lexie followed him with her eyes until he'd turned a corner.

"I saw the whole thing." A voice said next to her. She looked over to see Arizona grinning at her like a Cheshire cat.

"Dr. Robbins, I don't…uh…"

"Josh Greene," Arizona smiled. "Every single woman in this hospital has been after him before, during, and after his marriage."

"It's not like that." Lexie started to say as she shook her head.

"He's never showed interest in any other woman as long as he's worked here. He likes you, go for it." Arizona encouraged.

"Why are you being so nice? I thought you couldn't stand me like—"

"Calliope? Mark?" Arizona chuckled softly before becoming serious. "Lexie, you and I used to be somewhat friends—"

"Yeah but that was a long time ago when we were both dating a pair of best friends." Lexie said dryly.

"Just because you and Mark had an ugly split, doesn't mean you have to stop being friends with me or Calliope for that matter."

"Let's get the record straight," Lexie snorted. "Callie has never considered me a friend. She just tolerated me, that's all. Kind of how she's doing now—although now she's openly snarky towards me."

"Callie is just trying to protect Mark and Julia. That's it."

"I have no interest in Mark and breaking him and his…whatever they are up. I came back here for my dad, not for Mark. He's moved on from us and so have I," Lexie said annoyed. She was tired of Callie treating her so curtly for something she wasn't doing. "You say "that's it" like it's okay for your wife to be an outright _bitch_ to me for something I'm not even doing."

"I didn't mean it like that," Arizona started, and then sighed. "After you left, Mark was a mess and Callie and I— but mostly Callie had to help him get himself together again. She's just—"

"Making sure I don't cause him anymore problems?" Lexie questioned. "So, I'm the bad guy. Unbelievable. You want to be friends, Arizona? Tell your wife to back the hell off." Lexie said before walking away, leaving Arizona with the feeling that she'd just made things worse.

* * *

"I hate hosting Thanksgiving dinner." Meredith whined to Lexie as they sat in a radiology room, looking at a patient's films.

"At least Cristina is coming," Lexie told her. She knew that having her "person" come for the holidays meant a lot to Meredith. "How does that work with Owen being there too?"

"They don't say much," Meredith shrugged. "They're very cordial but I think the first time she came back for the holidays, they slept together."

"Oh," Lexie said. "Who does most of the cooking? Everyone knows you can't cook to save your life." Lexie joked.

"Hey! I've gotten better…sort of," Meredith said turning to her. "Lucy and Callie do most of the cooking, Arizona usually does one dish, and you're a good cook so you'll be making something." Meredith said excited.

"Can't I just buy something?"

"No! Your cooking is way better than store bought food. It would be a waste. Come over early and we can all cook the food in my kitchen. That way no one has to worry about moving it here or there, having it stolen out the car—"

"What?" Lexie asked confused.

"That happened. One year Lucy left the turkey in the car while she went inside the store to get some wine and when she came back out, her window was broken and the turkey was gone."

"Jeez, where do we live?"

"Hey! It was probably a homeless person and if I were homeless and hadn't had anything to eat in some days, I'd have done the same thing." Meredith said truthfully.

"I'll just make something at home and bring it over," Lexie sighed. "I don't think I could take being stuck in a kitchen with Callie right now." She added.

"She's still giving you trouble?" Meredith asked protectively.

"Yep," Lexie said, putting emphasis on the "p". "I understand that Mark and I have a history but that's all it is…_history_. Nothing about the present or future. Why don't people get that? He's been with this woman much longer than he was with me. Clearly, they have something that can't be broken."

"Or she's just desperate as hell." Meredith mumbled.

"Meredith." Lexie chided.

"She wanted to marry him and have kids with him but it never happened and she still stayed with him. Who does that?"

"She just really loves him in a way that I was never able to." Lexie shrugged.

"It's called desperation." Meredith reiterated before turning back to the films.

"I'm thinking about going out with Greene." Lexie said suddenly. She was ready to get off the subject of Mark and his long-time girlfriend.

"Oh?" Meredith raised her eyebrow. "What happened to not getting involved with co-workers?"

"He called me beautiful," Lexie told her sister. "He's just so sweet and I could use sweet and romantic in my life right about now."

"I think you should go for it," Meredith nodded. "Are you going to bring him to Thanksgiving dinner?" Meredith asked hopefully.

"I don't know," Lexie started. "What if he has other plans?"

"It couldn't hurt to ask." Meredith smiled. Josh Greene was a good guy and although he was just getting out of a marriage, Meredith thought he was perfect for Lexie.

"Alright, alright. I'll ask." Lexie gave in.

"Thatcher and Dannie are invited…if he's up to it." Meredith said awkwardly.

"That's real big of you Mer," Lexie knew how hard it was to include their father in any gatherings. "Thanks."

"No problem. I just don't want you to have to split Thanksgiving between two houses," Meredith said nonchalantly. "Oh wow. This is the first time you're going to be meeting Julia." Meredith snorted.

"So?"

"This is going to be one hell of a Thanksgiving."

"I assure you everything will be normal," Lexie said but paused. "Well as normal as possible for us anyway." Lexie chuckled.

"Which is pretty rare."

"Tell me about it." Lexie rolled her eyes. Even though the two sisters joked about how hellish Thanksgiving was going to be, they didn't know that it was indeed going to become a reality.

* * *

Lexie's day had been relatively light with just a few post-ops, scheduling of elective surgeries, and consults. She'd changed out of her scrubs and into her casual clothes. She was throwing her coat on as she was coming out of the attending locker room and almost collided with Josh.

"Hey." She chuckled.

"Hi," He smiled at her. "Have you given anymore thought to my offer?" He asked hopefully.

"I have," Lexie nodded. "And I would love to go out with you sometime so we can get to know each other better."

"You won't regret it." He smirked at her.

"Let's hope not," Lexie laughed. "Do you…have any plans tomorrow?"

"I'm scheduled for tomorrow." Josh told her.

"On Thanksgiving?" Lexie asked as she cocked her head to one side.

"Hey," He shrugged. "Someone's gotta be here."

"Well, that's too bad. I was going to invite you to Thanksgiving dinner."

"How about the day after? I've got some Black Friday shopping I need to do."

"Oh goodness! You actually do that?" Lexie laugh quietly. "Is it as really dangerous as they make it out to be?"

"Yeah. It is actually. I saw someone pepper spray other shoppers because there was only one flat screen left," He laughed. "Oh man. I shouldn't be laughing about that." He cleared his throat.

"I'm actually scheduled to work on Black Friday. I hope I don't see you come into the ER due to an injury." Lexie joked.

"I've been doing this for quite some time," He told her feigning seriousness. "I'm a pro." He winked.

"You're really funny," Lexie gave him a bright smile. "Sorry that our schedules conflict."

"That's alright but I know I'll be taking you on that date sooner rather than later."

"Okay" Lexie nodded. "Well, I've got to get home. My sister wants me to make something for tomorrow."

"Don't let me hold you up," He said stepping out of her way. She gave him one last smile and started walking down the hallway. "Hey, Lexie?" He called out.

"Yeah?" She asked as she turned back to face him.

"I hope you have a Happy Thanksgiving." He said sincerely.

"You too." She said before walking away. She got on the elevator and while she was on there by herself, she decided that going out with Josh was a good move. She exited the elevator and walked towards the parking lot. She got into her SUV and turned on some music while she drove home. She didn't know what had come over her but she decided she liked it. Yes, he was a co-worker and dating a co-worker had gotten her into so many situations in the past but there was something about Josh Greene that was different. He was like a poster boy for Mr. Right. Lexie could totally see him in front of a house with a white picket fence, a wife, kids, and dog to go along with it. But if he was so damn perfect, why was he divorced? Was he an adulterer? Because God knows, she'd dated too many of those in the past. She shook her head as she pulled into the driveway. There was no use in thinking about what he was or wasn't before they had even gotten started. She got out of the car and headed to the front door. She looked at her watch and saw that it was almost midnight and she was pretty sure that Andy would still be awake, seeing how she didn't have school tomorrow. She opened the door and kicked her shoes off, pushing them to the side.

"Mom?" Andy called from upstairs as Lexie was hanging her coat up in the closet.

"Yeah, it's me." Lexie called back. She went to the kitchen to get a class of water and warm up some leftovers. Once her food was done warming up, Lexie trekked up the stairs with her food and drink in hand. She walked into Andy's room and sat down at the end of the bed.

"How was your day?" Andy said as she put her book down. Lexie sniggered when her daughter's face was revealed to be covered in a pink clay mask. Andy glared at her mother for laughing at her.

"I'm sorry honey. It just caught me off guard is all," Lexie told her. "My day was pretty good. How about yours?"

"It was pretty great!" Andy said happily. "I got an A on my chemistry test—"

"Looks like tutoring with Sofia is paying off." Lexie commented.

"Yeah. She's the best," Andy continued with her day. "I was phenomenal at practice today. I hit every serve perfectly and my spike keeps getting better and better."

"I'm proud of you Andy." Lexie smiled before eating the pasta on her plate.

"And Aiden got us tickets to see The Kitty Bombs!" She said excitedly.

"Who?" Lexie quirked her eyebrows.

"Oh mom! C'mon…you know who they are! They sing that one song that you like…Lifeless Bride."

"Is that the song about that girl that's not sure if she wants to get married?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you had a good day," Lexie told her daughter. "Are you going to help me cook in the morning?"

"What are you cooking?"

"I was thinking about a loaded potato casserole and maybe some pie."

"Sounds good. How about I sleep in and if you need any help, you come wake me up?"

"Trying to sleep in?" Lexie asked knowingly.

"Maybe."

"Alright, alright," Lexie said as she got up from Andy's bed. "I guess I'll be cooking by myself."

"I might get up early enough to help."

"In what world? Andy if you don't have to go to school, you'd sleep until one in the afternoon."

"You've got a point," Andy laughed. "Night mom."

"Night. Love you." Lexie said as she walked to the door.

"Love you too." Andy said lastly before Lexie closed the door. She went back downstairs to put her empty dish in the sink and climbed the steps once more so she could get a good night's sleep.

* * *

The next day, which was of course Thanksgiving Day, Lexie had gotten up at a decent time and began making her loaded potato casserole and apple pie. She'd just put both items in the oven when her pager began to beep.

"Shit!" Lexie swore as she looked down at the beeper that read 9-1-1. She quickly called the resident that was on her service to see what was going on. After a brief conversation, she knew she had to go in and take matters into her own hands. She walked upstairs to Andy's room to let her know that she was going to have to go to the hospital.

"Andy?" Lexie said as she walked into the room.

"Hmmm?" Andy grunted as she pulled the covers over her head.

"I've got to go to the hospital. There is a quick emergency that I have to take care of."

"Uh huh." Andy said sleepily.

"Andria! Are you listening?" Lexie asked annoyed as she pulled the cover from Andy's head.

"No…I mean yep." Andy said groggily as she rubbed her eyes.

"I've got some stuff in the oven baking and it should be ready to come out in less than an hour. Please watch it and take it out—"

"When do I know?" Andy grumbled.

"What?" Lexie asked confused.

"When do I know when it's done, mom?"

"For the casserole, it's when the cheese has melted and for the pie, the center will be a golden brown color. There are tops in the cabinet above the stove that goes on each one."

"Alright."

"If I'm not home by the time it's time to go to your aunt and uncle's house, call one of them and have them pick you up and I'll meet you over there, got it?"

"Got it."

"Alright. Love you." Lexie said as she kissed Andy's forehead and proceeded to leave the house.

* * *

Surprisingly, Andy was able to get up in enough time to take out the casserole and the pie. She put the top on just as her mother had told her and she proceeded to take a shower and get dressed. She received a text from her mother, saying that she'd have to call her aunt or uncle to come get her and that Lexie would see her later at dinner. Andy picked up her cell phone and dialed her aunt's number.

"Hello?" The voice said on the other end.

"Hey, Aunt Meredith!"

"Andy! How's my favorite niece?"

"Mom got called into the hospital and she needs either you or Uncle Derek to come get me."

"Okay. That shouldn't be a problem. I'll be over in thirty minutes or so."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Meredith said before hanging up. Andy stuffed the phone in her back pocket and remembered that her mother had forgotten to give the school a copy of her birth certificate for her driver's education class. They needed it after Thanksgiving so they could be certain that Andy would be taking driver's ed. for the second semester. She wandered into her mom's study because she knew that's where she kept that kind of stuff. Andy smiled as she looked in the room. On one of the wall's there were pictures of Lexie graduating from high school, college, and med school, along with her diplomas. She sat down at the desk and smiled at a picture of Lexie and a four year old Andy. They'd been baking muffins and they were both covered in powder while they gave each other Eskimo kisses. Andy couldn't remember who'd taken the picture but she was pretty sure it had been one of Lexie's old boyfriends. Andy started searching in the drawers but wasn't able to find it. She looked down to see a small filing cabinet that was next to the desk. She looked through it and came across a manila envelope that said Andria in big black letters. She took it out and emptied the contents of it on the desk. She shuffled through all the important documents, coming across her social security card, immunization records, and physical exam records. She'd stuffed everything back into the envelope, when she noticed there was a white envelope on the floor. She picked it up and opened up. She took it out and looked at it—it was her birth certificate. She read it over and over again numerous times. There in black and white letters as clear as day read—**FATHER: MARK SLOAN**. Andy jumped as the sound of the doorbell sounded. She looked at the nearby clock and realized that thirty-five minutes had gone by since she'd got off the phone with her Aunt Meredith. She stood up and clutched the birth certificate in her hand. She walked to the door and opened it up.

"You ready to go, Andy?" Meredith asked but instead of responding to her aunt, she lifted the birth certificate up and shoved it into Meredith's face.

"Please tell me you didn't know anything about this." Andy said angrily. She watched as Meredith's eyes scanned the paper and then went wide.

"There…this has to be a mistake, Andy." Meredith stuttered as she looked back up at her niece.

"Somehow, I don't think it is."

"I know your mom and she wouldn't…she couldn't…no…" Meredith was at a loss for words.

"Well, she did." Andy spat vehemently.

"Now wait a minute, Andy. We don't know the full story here—"

"Really Aunt Mer? Because it's right in front of my face!"

"I know, I know," Meredith said calmly. "Just put on your coat and get in the car. I'll go grab the food and I'm going to try to call your mom and you guys are going to sit down and talk about this, okay?" Meredith asked as she put on a very fake smile. She watched Andy take a deep breath.

"Fine." Andy gritted as she grabbed her coat and stalked out of the house.

"Oh Lexie," Meredith groaned to herself. "What the hell were you thinking?" Meredith went to go get the food and locked the door before walking out of the house. She chuckled on the inside as she thought to herself, next stop: The Thanksgiving from Hell.

* * *

What did you guys think? Please Review! So either later today/tonight or tomorrow, we'll pick up with the actual Thanksgiving Dinner!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay guys, as promised the next chapter! Read!Enjoy!Review!Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

Meredith was angry. Lexie hadn't trusted her enough to tell her that Mark Sloan was Andy's father. Her head was still reeling. She looked over at Andy who was currently looking down at the birth certificate. Meredith couldn't even imagine what was going through her head right now. They sat in a somewhat awkward silence as Meredith drove.

"Let's try to call your mom again, huh?" Meredith asked as they came to a stop light.

"Why bother? She's…probably stuck in surgery or something." Andy said nonchalantly.

"Andy….sweetie, I'm sure your mom has a perfectly acceptable explanation—"

"Aunt Meredith, please don't," Andy shook her head, not wanting to hear the excuses her aunt was about to give her. "She's your sister and I understand you want to sit there and defend her but not for this. This is…its unforgivable," Andy was on the verge of tears. "All my life she…she sat there and she lied! She told me he didn't want me and the truth is, he doesn't even know I exist." Andy let the tears run down her face.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." Meredith said as she squeezed Andy's shoulder.

"Me too because I've been without a dad all my life and I've missed out on that." Andy wiped her face.

"You guys are going to talk about it, okay? And everything is going to be fine." Meredith assured her. She looked up and watched as the light changed. She stepped on the gas and aunt and niece continued to their destination. Meredith pulled up to the house and before she and Andy got out the car, Meredith turned to her.

"Andy, will you let me have the birth certificate?" Meredith asked and she handed it over wordlessly. Meredith stuffed the document into her coat pocket. "Please, don't say anything to anybody until you and your mom have talked. Promise me that."

"Okay." Andy sighed and then laughed suddenly.

"What is it?" Meredith asked confused.

"This means Sofia is my half-sister." Andy laughed and shook her head at the same time. Meredith looked from her niece to the front of her house.

"I hadn't thought of that," Meredith said truthfully. "But yeah, she is."

"This has got to be the most messed up holiday I've ever had in my life." Andy commented before they got out the car. Meredith grabbed the casserole and pie and opened the front door. She could hear Lucy, Callie, and Arizona laughing in the kitchen.

"Why don't you go upstairs? Kylie, Sofia, and Jennifer are all up there."

"Alright." Andy said as she headed to the stairs. Meredith watched her go up them and then she walked into the kitchen with the food.

"Hey! How's it going in here?" Meredith asked as she put on her façade.

"Hey, Grey!" Callie turned to see Meredith putting the food on the counter. "It's going pretty good."

"Super," Meredith smiled. "Where's Derek?" Meredith asked them.

"He, Karev, and Dylan are watching the game." Arizona told her.

"Mark and Julia aren't here yet?" She asked.

"No…I think they're going to take their time getting here." Callie said mischievously.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think he's going to propose to her." Callie said happily.

"Oh? Realy? Why…uh…why do you think that?"

"Well, I went ring shopping with him a few weeks ago and then hinted that it was going to be a memorable Thanksgiving." Callie squealed.

"Awww," Lucy gushed. "Good for them."

"Yeah. It's about time." Arizona added.

"Yep…I'll be right back." Meredith said before leaving the room so she could talk to Derek. She headed towards the den where she could hear Derek, Alex, and Alex's son, Dylan cheering and shouting about the football game.

"Go! Go! Go!" Alex was shouting while Derek and Dylan shouted "No!"

"I hate to break this up but Derek, I've got to talk to you about something." Meredith announced as they noticed her.

"Okay but you've got to wait until commercial." Derek said.

"No! Right now Derek!" Meredith put her hands on her hips.

"Alright, alright." Derek said as Meredith led him out of the room and outside to the car. He looked at her confused.

"Get in," Meredith said as she got into her car. "I had to make sure nobody would hear us." She told him as he shut the door.

"I see," Derek said as he leaned in to kiss her. "Is this one of those holiday sex escapades?"

"What? No!" Meredith swatted his arm. "I didn't bring you out here to have sex! I brought you out here to show you this." Meredith pulled the birth certificate out of her coat pocket and handed it to Derek.

"What the hell did I just read?" Derek asked as he looked up at Meredith.

"Why the hell would she do that to Andy?" Meredith asked.

"Why would she do it to Mark? She saw what he went through when Sloane came here!" Derek came to his friend's defense.

"I…I don't know what to do here, Derek."

"Where is she now?" Derek asked.

"She had an emergency at the hospital but she's going to come here when she's done there. I've tried to call her but I'm not getting an answer."

"I guess we're just going to have to wait until she gets here." Derek shrugged.

"Yeah," Meredith nodded. "I guess we will."

* * *

Lexie was aggravated that by the time she'd come out the hospital, it was close to six p.m. and dinner at Meredith's had started at five-thirty. She made her way to the parking lot so she could head to her sister and brother-in-law's house. She drove down the familiar highway and roads until she turned on their street. She had to settle for parking on the street since everyone was already parked in the driveway. She went up to the door and rang the bell. She was expecting Meredith or Derek to open the door but Cristina was the one she was face to face with when the door opened.

"Lexie!" Cristina said as she let her in. "Long time no see."

"Same here," Lexie said as she took off her coat and hung it in the closet. "Where's everyone?"

"At the table but Meredith is in the kitchen and she said as soon as you walked in, she needed to see you ASAP."

"Alright." Lexie said as she headed straight to the kitchen. She walked in to see Meredith holding a wine glass and was hunched over the sink. "Meredith?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Meredith turned on her quickly. "I've been trying to call you…never mind. Just come with me." Meredith sighed as she led the way. Lexie followed Meredith until they were upstairs in Meredith's study.

"What're we—"

"Don't. Say. A. Word." Meredith said coldly. She reached in her desk and handed a piece of paper to Lexie. Lexie hesitantly took it and began to unfold it. She gasped when she realized what it was.

"How…how did you get this?" Lexie asked, scared.

"Andy found it, Lexie. You've got a lot of explaining to do to a lot of people." Meredith's voice was dangerously low.

"Why….why the hell was she looking for it in the first place?"

"That is not the concern at the moment. Why didn't anybody know about this?"

"He was already having a kid with Callie and by the time I find out, I was across the country."

"I'm not hearing anything but excuses," Meredith told her."What were you thinking, Lexie?"

"I don't know!" Lexie yelled but then remembered all the people downstairs. "I don't know. I wanted to tell him but when you and Derek came and he let it slip that Mark was seeing Julia…Mark was happy and he'd moved on. I didn't want to interfere with that like I had so many times before." She said quietly.

"How could you do it? What about Andy? What about Mark? Do you know how unbelievably selfish you were being to the both of them?"

"At first, I felt insanely guilty but as time went on…I…I could take care of Andy by myself and we didn't need him."Lexie said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"A child always needs their dad, Lexie," Meredith said heatedly. "And why did you feel that you couldn't tell me about this?"

"And have you go off and tell Derek who would've most certainly told Mark? Absolutely not!"

"What would've been so bad about having Mark in Andy's life?"

"It would've been messy," Lexie said as she stood up and began to pace. "He would've tried to have some kind of custody and somehow, he would've made me come back here because I can't see him leaving a pregnant Callie and his unborn child so—"

"So you hid out in Boston." Meredith shook her head.

"Please don't be mad at me, Mer."

"Lexie, I'm like a freakin advocate for kids who grow up without their dads. I'm damn mad at you because what you did was ten times worse than what my mom did. Not only did you take this child away from her father, he didn't even know she existed so he didn't even have the chance to fight for her."

"Mer—"

"I'm going to go get Andy so you guys can talk." Meredith said as she exited the room, without glancing backwards. Lexie waited a few moments but looked up when the door creaked. Andy closed the door behind her and stared blankly at her mother.

"Andy—" Lexie started but was cut off.

"Why? Why did you do it? I mean…how could you do it?" Andy's voice cracked. "All of those times when I asked you about why I didn't have a dad…you lied." Andy cried.

"Andria…please," Lexie felt tears in her own eyes. She stepped towards Andy to hug her but Andy moved away from her.

"Don't touch me," Andy said painfully. "I don't know you. You aren't my mother." Andy sniffed.

"Hear me out—"

"Okay," Andy squinted. "I'll hear you out because you've got to have some valid excuse for keeping a kid away from their dad and vice versa for almost sixteen years."

"I…he was happy with his life here and I didn't want to mess that up for him."

"That's bullshit." Andy growled.

"Andria! Watch your mouth. I understand that you're upset but I am still your mother and I deserve some respect."

"Respect?" Andria scoffed. "I can barely look at you right now, _mother_."

"Can we please talk about this at home?" Lexie asked wearily.

"Home?" Andy laughed cynically. "What makes you think I would go home with you? After all this?"

"Because—"

"Is everything alright in here?" Andy and Lexie looked towards the door to see Mark looking between the two of them.

"Yes." Lexie cleared her throat.

"Are you serious?" Andy yelled as she looked at Lexie and then back at Mark. "No, everything is not fine."

"Andria. Don't." Lexie said sternly.

"Why not? I believe he's a pretty important part of this conversation, don't you?" Andy asked. Lexie pinched the bridge of her nose and looked down.

"What're you talking about Andy?" Mark asked confused.

"Andria." Lexie said once again as she looked up at her daughter.

"Andria what? Everyday of my life you told me he didn't want me but I know the truth now and he deserves it too," She turned away from Lexie and looked at Mark "She's been keeping a daughter from you for almost 16 years, just thought you should know." Andy said before she walked past Mark and out of the room. Mark noticed that Lexie wasn't trying to deny that bold statement.

"Lexie?" Mark asked. Lexie refused to look him in the eye. "Dammit Lexie, look at me!" Mark said angrily. Lexie slowly looked up at Mark.

"Is it true?" Mark struggled to get out. A moment of silence passed between them before Lexie was able to find her voice.

"Yes." Lexie said quietly but loud enough for him to hear her.

"I don't…I can't believe you of all people would do this to me. And you knew what I had been through with…Samantha and Addison. How could you do it?"

"I thought I was protecting her. I didn't want her to become a second thought to you."

"Just because you felt that way with Sloane and Sofia doesn't mean I was going to do it to her. I can't even talk to you about this right now…I can't even stand to look at you right now." Mark said slowly. Those words stung Lexie to her core. She watched as Mark slammed the door and could hear the concern and worries of everyone downstairs. She drowned them out and sunk to the floor as she held herself and cried.

* * *

Andy was sitting on a bench in her aunt and uncle's backyard that overlooked the skyline of Seattle. She couldn't deal with the people in the house right now. She couldn't put on a fake smile and act like everything was fine. She hugged her knees to her chest and let the tears flow down her cheeks. She looked up as she felt someone draping something around her arms. She looked and found herself staring into a pair of blue eyes that were the same as her own. Mark grimaced at her.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked. Andy didn't feel like speaking so she just shrugged her shoulders and turned her focus back to the skyline. She felt Mark sit down next to her. "Look, Andy. This…is awkward as hell."

"You've got that right," Andy snorted. "It's not every day that you find out your friend's dad is also your dad."

"Yeah," Mark sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I…I just want to know what you think we should do."

"You're the adult and you're asking me?" Andy said as she turned to look at Mark.

"Obviously, you're a young woman now and…all I'm saying is that it's up to you if you want me in your life or not."

"We've never had a fight." Andy said suddenly.

"What?" Mark asked confused.

"Mom and I," Andy clarified. "We've never gotten into a fight and it's weird…not talking to my mother because it's always been just me and her. I've never not talked to her." Andy realized.

"I'm sorry about that."

"I think I hate her." Andy said, her voice cracking.

"No you don't," Mark told her softly. "You think you do but you're just really pissed off at her and you feel like you can't look at her. Trust me, I know. I've been there with your mother twice…well now three times."

"I keep asking myself why would she do this? A woman who would do this, isn't my mom…she can't be. My mom is nice and funny, smart, _truthful_."

"I wish I had an answer for you but all I can tell you is that your mom's train of thought wasn't in the right place when she decided to do this."

"She said you were happy with your life here and she didn't want to mess that up for you. What did she mean by that?"

"Remember when I told you why your mom and I broke up?"

"Yeah."

"There's more to the story than I was willing to let on," Mark sighed heavily. "Your mom and I were very happy with each other and very much in love but unbeknownst to me, I had an eighteen year old daughter named, Sloane. She showed up to the hospital and she stayed with your mom and I and I didn't ask for your mom's opinion on the matter of Sloane staying with us. Sloane told me during this time that she was pregnant and that her mother kicked her out. Me wanting to be the good dad, I told her she could stay with us. Once again, I didn't ask for your mom's opinion; she was really young when all this happened—around twenty-five— and she didn't want to be a step-mom and a step-grandma. It was just too much for her."

"So you guys broke up?"

"Yeah." He told her.

"But I wasn't born until mom was twenty-seven."

"That was the first time we broke up. Sloane eventually left and gave the baby up for adoption. About a year went by and your mother was seeing someone else but they eventually broke up. I was….sleeping around a lot and I slept with Callie during this time. Your mom and I got back together but I didn't know Callie was pregnant yet. When I found out, I told your mom and she was furious and we broke up again because she couldn't handle being a step-mom and what not. She left for Boston and that was the last I'd heard from her."

"And then she found out she was pregnant with me." Andy said slowly.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guys have a really rocky past, huh?"

"Yeah."

"If she would've told you…about me, what would've happened?"

"First, I would've come to Boston and see if I could get her to come back to Seattle and if that didn't work, I was going to try to get some type of custody and see if I could get some court order for her to move back to Seattle."

"I think you would've been a really great dad to me, Mark."

"I think so too," He smiled sadly. "It's up to you, Andy, if you want me in your life now." Mark told her.

"I know," She sniffed. "I've just got to think about it."

"Okay," Mark nodded. "Do you want my telephone number?"

"Sure." Andy nodded as she passed him her phone so he could enter his number.

"Andy, please don't say anything to Sofia about this. I want to be the one to tell her. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah…that's fine." Andy said as she accepted her phone back from him.

"Well, I'm going to head out. I need to clear my head." He told her.

"I totally understand," Andy said. "Here's your coat." Andy said as she began to hand it to him.

"Keep it," he told her. "It's cold out here."

"Okay." She nodded.

"See you later, kid." He told her before walking away.

"Bye," Andy whispered to herself. "Dad."

* * *

"Everyone's gone." Meredith said as she entered the study. It broke her heart that she saw Lexie looking so fragile.

"Where's Andy?" Lexie croaked.

"She's outside…clearing her head," Meredith said as she came and sat down beside Lexie. "I'm sorry for—"

"Don't apologize, Mer. You were absolutely right. I deserved every word you said to me and I deserved every word that Andy and Mark said to me too."

"You made a mistake…a big one but you're only human and you can't beat yourself up about it for too long. Just keep going."

"Yeah," Lexie sighed. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know you didn't, Lex."

"She hates me, he hates me, I hate me," Lexie got up from the floor. "I think since Andy is staying here tonight, I'll drown my sorrows in tequila."

"What good would that do?" Meredith asked as she got up too.

"It wouldn't do any good, just make me feel numb for a while and I don't have to think about the fact that I screwed up royally," She sighed before her stomach grumbled. "I didn't even get to eat anything." Lexie groaned.

"There's still some food left." Meredith told her.

"Thanks but no thanks. I just want to go home." Lexie shrugged.

"Alright," Meredith agreed. "I'm always here to talk, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Lexie said gently before she left the study and walked down the stairs. She glanced towards the backyard and saw Andy sitting on the bench. She sighed and walked outside, stopping right behind the bench.

"I know you're utterly and completely pissed at me right now. Trust me, I'm utterly and completely pissed at me right now. I just want you to know that my intentions made sense to me at the time and I thought they were the best intentions for you. I love you Andria so much and nothing will ever change that. You're my baby girl and I am so sorry that I hurt you," Lexie started to cry. "I would never ever intentionally hurt you. I'm going to go now. Whenever you're ready to talk, just call me. Don't stay out here too long honey; it's cold." Lexie finished as she kissed the back of Andy's hair before walking towards her SUV to drive home by herself.

* * *

What did you guys think? Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, no more updating until Friday or Saturday guys! I was supposed to be drowning my life in Orgo and instead I drowned it in Slexie! This is the longest chapter to date and I think you guys will love it. I've added Josh Greene, Dylan and Jennifer Karev to the character database so go check it out! **READ!ENJOY!REVIEW! **Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

He didn't think he could've went to sleep last night even if he tried. The shocking news that he had yet another daughter was reeling in his head. After the big revelation of Andy's parentage, Mark went to Joe's but no matter how much alcohol he downed, he remembered every detail of the previous night's happenings. Of course, Joe took his keys so he spent the night at the hospital in an on-call room. He was on his way home now where he planned to tell Julia everything along with Callie, Arizona, and Sofia. This had been kept a secret long enough—he wanted everything out in the open. He called Callie while he was on his way home and told her, Arizona, Sofia, and herself needed to come over. Nothing had gone according to plan at all yesterday. He was going to propose to Julia at dinner in front of all their friends but that didn't happen. Right before he was about to do it, he wanted to use the bathroom to calm his nerves. Unfortunately, someone was using the downstairs bathroom, which is what caused Mark to go upstairs in the first place. He hated to think that if he would've never went upstairs, he'd be engaged but he wouldn't have found out about Andy. He tried his best to enter the condo as quietly as possible but it didn't matter. There was Julia sitting on the couch, looking concerned and worried.

"Mark!" She exclaimed, jumping up from the couch as she did so. "Where've you been? I was so worried!" She said in a rush as she started checking him over.

"I'm fine." He said as he peeled off his jacket and headed to the kitchen to get some much needed coffee.

"You didn't answer my question," Julia said as she followed him into the kitchen. "Where were you?"

"I was at Joe's." He sighed wearily.

"Why? You just drove off without any explanation! Callie and Arizona had to drive me home."

"Sorry about that." He mumbled before sipping on his coffee.

"We were all worried about you," Julia stressed. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

"I will but," Mark came over and placed both of his hands on Julia's shoulders. "It's complicated and Callie, Arizona, and Sofia need to hear this too."

"Is it bad?" Julia asked concerned. "Are you sick?"

"No,no. It's nothing like that." Mark assured her.

"Alright."

"I've already told Callie, Arizona, and Sofia to come over."

"Mark—" Julia began but was cut-off by the sound of the key unlocking the front of the door.

"Good," Mark said knowing Callie, Arizona, and Sofia had arrived because they were the only people who had spare keys. "We can get this out the way." He said as he walked to the hallway with Julia closely behind him.

"This better be good," Callie told him. "We're missing all the Black Friday deals."

"Calliope, I've told you, if you want those deals you've got to get up way earlier than this."

"Yeah, yeah." Callie said. "So Mark, what's up?"

"You guys should sit down." He told them as they all looked at him worriedly.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Sofia asked concerned as she sat between her moms.

"I'm fine squirt. I promise."

"Alright Mark, out with it." Julia said impatiently as she sat in an armchair.

"Sofia, your moms and Julia already know this part but I'm just going to give you a short version of it. Andy's mom and I used to be a thing—"

"You and Lexie? But she's so much younger than you."

"Thanks captain obvious," Mark sighed. "Anyways, we were a thing but due to…certain circumstances, we broke up and she moved to Boston. When she went to Boston, she found out she was pregnant…and according to the birth certificate I was the last person she slept with." Mark finished.

"Wait, are you saying that—" Julia started but was interrupted by Sofia.

"Andy's my sister?" Sofia knitted her eyebrows.

"Yep." Mark answered as he stuffed his hands in his back pocket.

"Holy shit." Arizona mumbled.

"She's lying." Callie stated.

"Callie." Mark moaned.

"Why would she tell you after all this time? She's obviously lying!"

"I agree with Callie," Julia concurred. "You've got to get a paternity test!"

"I don't think she's lying…she's never lied to me before." Mark told them.

"News flash! If Andy is yours, she clearly lied!" Callie pointed out.

"Alright, alright. Everybody just calm down," Arizona said, being the voice of reason. "Mark, do you have reason to believe that Andy is yours?"

"She has my eyes." He said wistfully.

"A million other people have blue eyes too!" Callie said annoyed. "Get a damn paternity test."

"Callie—"

"No Mark! Lexie Grey is always ruining your life. This is exactly what I was afraid of…that she would come back into your life and start some damn drama! She's a Grey; it's what they do."

"Calm down, Calliope." Arizona said as she placed her hand on Callie's shoulder.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Lexie Grey is a life ruiner and I'm not going to sit by and watch her ruin Mark's happiness."

"You say it like she planned all of this." Mark said acidly.

"You never know," Callie shrugged. "What if this is some plan for her to get you back again, huh? You ever think about that?"

"Callie please. It's been sixteen years since Lexie and I have had any interest in each other." Mark said. He looked around and could gauge everyone's feelings—except one. Callie was upset, Julia was upset and skeptical, Arizona seemed calm but surprised, but Mark wasn't sure how Sofia felt about all this. "Sof, how do you feel about all this?"

"I…I don't know," Sofia said truthfully. "Andy is a great girl and a wonderful friend. I felt bad when I found she grew up without a father but you're _my_ dad and I've never had to share you with anybody else."

"And you aren't going to have to because all this is bullshit and Andy is not your sister."

"We don't know that Callie." Arizona pitched in.

"Why don't we find out then? We're all doctors who work in a hospital. Mark, get swabbed, get Andy swabbed and then we'll know." Callie said.

"I think that's a good idea," Julia shook her head. "Let's do it today."

"Wait a minute. This can't be a one-sided decision. I've got to talk to Lexie and Andy to see if they're comfortable with it."

"Comfortable?" Callie laughed cynically. "I don't really think she gets a choice. She shows up after sixteen years and claims this kid is yours. It's only right…you had it done when Sloane showed up."

"Don't you want to be sure, Mark?" Julia asked.

"Of course I want to be sure." He mumbled. He couldn't explain to them that he was pretty sure that Andy was his. She had his eyes and some of his features. Sofia was all Callie but Mark had gotten a chance to really look at Andy since he'd met her and she was only half Lexie—and now that he knew he was the father—half him. Callie was making it seem like Lexie had some kind of vengeful plan to reconcile with him but he knew Lexie and he knew she didn't have a vengeful bone in her body.

* * *

Her eyes squinted harshly against the sun. Lexie glanced over at her clock on the nightstand, which was currently blocked by a half empty bottle of Jose Cuervo. She pushed the bottle gently so she could read the time on the clock. It was 11:00 AM and she was definitely supposed to be at the hospital an hour and a half ago.

"Fuck!" She swore as she sat up quickly but then after feeling dizzy she sat back down. "Ugh…maybe I'll have to call off." She groaned as she laid back on the bed. She was just about to reach for her phone on the nightstand when it started to ring. She sat up once again and reached for it. She sighed heavily when it displayed that Owen was calling. She pressed the accept button and pressed her ear to the receiver.

"Hello?" She croaked out.

"Grey, where the hell are you? You were supposed to be here an hour and half ago!" He exclaimed, causing Lexie to wince.

"Uh…yeah. Dr. Hunt, I'm going to have to take a sick day."

"Grey…"

"C'mon Dr. Hunt, I came in yesterday on my day off. I need a day, alright?"

"Alright." Owen grumbled before he disconnected the line

"Well bye to you too." Lexie mumbled before she threw her phone on the bed. She slipped under the covers and pondered on everything that had happened last night. She wondered how Andy was; should she call her? Would Andy even pick up her phone? Lexie didn't know what to do in these kinds of situations. She and Andy had never had a fight. Lexie felt for her phone and grabbed it. She went to Andy's contact and heard her phone dialing. It rang, and rang, and rang but she got no answer. She sighed heavily before hanging up. She proceeded to call Meredith's cell phone. Once again it rang and rang until Lexie heard her sister's voice on the other line.

"Hey, Lexie." Meredith greeted.

"Hey. How's Andy?" Lexie asked, cutting right to the chase.

"She's okay but she hasn't talked about it."

"Oh," Lexie ran a hand through her hair. "That's not a good sign."

"Yeah, I know," There was moment of silence before Meredith continued. "How're you holding up?"

"I'm…ok. I guess."

"Weren't you supposed to go in today?"

"I took a sick day. I'm sure nobody wants a hung over neurosurgeon operating on them."

"So you got shitfaced anyways." Meredith commented.

"I sure did."

"You aren't the only one." Meredith mumbled.

"Huh?" Lexie asked confused.

"Apparently, Mark drunk dialed Derek a few times last night."

"Oh." Lexie said.

"Yeah."

"I can't really blame him." Lexie sighed dejectedly.

"C'mon, Mer!" Lexie heard Cristina's voice in the background.

"Look Lexie, I've got to go. Cristina and I have to do some stuff."

"Okay. Will you tell Andy that I love her and I'm sorry?"

"I will," Meredith said and Lexie could imagine her smiling a bit. "You should come over and try to talk to her."

"I don't think she wants to talk to me right now."

"No, she doesn't but you're still her mom. She has a lot of feelings right now and she needs you there with her to help sort them out. Maybe you guys should go to therapy?" Meredith suggested.

"No way. I hate therapy…it's awkward. Remember group therapy after the shooting?"

"That was completely different. Therapy helps. Trust me, I know."

"I'll think about—" Lexie couldn't finished because there was a bit of a scuffle and next thing she knew, Cristina's voice was on the line.

"She'll talk to you later, Lexipedia." Cristina said before hanging up on Lexie.

"Still a push over." Lexie grumbled before throwing her phone on the pillow next to her. She placed her hands behind her head and stared at the ceiling. What would she do on her day off? Maybe she'd go see her dad and tell him all about this big mess that she caused. Or she could just wallow in bed all day and watch old movies with ice cream, popcorn, and wine while she pondered on how bad of a mother she was. She could go cry at her mother's grave, wishing that she'd be here, helping her to fix everything. She sighed as she rolled over onto her side. She pulled the covers over her head and closed her eyes. She wanted to feel like a kid in the sense that if she hid from the world all her problems would go away. She didn't know how much time had passed but she knew she would go back to sleep soon. She was counting sheep in her head when she heard the doorbell ring. She chose to ignore it but then it rang again. She groaned before pulling the covers from her head, causing some pieces of hair to fall out of her short ponytail. She shuffled out of the bed and slowly went down the stairs and all the while the person kept ringing the doorbell.

"Alright! I'm coming!" She said grumpily. She finally got to the door and opened it roughly, wanting to appear menacing to whoever was coming to interrupt her self-pity. He was the last person she expected on her doorstep.

"What're you doing here?" She asked as she looked down while pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"We need to talk, Lexie." Mark said seriously.

"Yeah. Alright," She said as she moved aside so he could enter. She shut the door and signaled for him to follow her. "Please, have a seat." She said as she curled up on the couch while Mark sat across from her.

"Is Andy here?" Mark asked, looking around.

"No," Lexie snorted. "She doesn't want anything to do with me at the moment. She's at Meredith's."

"Oh," Mark sighed. Mark really looked at Lexie for the first time since he'd stepped in the house. "Have you been drinking?" He asked.

"Yes." Lexie said bluntly.

"I don't remember you drinking so heavily." Mark commented.

"Rumor has it I wasn't the only one who got drunk last night," Lexie shot back and then sighed. "Sorry. This hasn't been easy for me."

"Easy for you? I'm the one that just found out I've got another teenage kid! So don't talk to me about what hasn't been easy."

"You don't know anything about the guilt I felt having to lie to my daughter who I love more than anything in the world! The guilt I felt every time she asked about why her dad didn't want her!" Lexie said as she got up and began pacing.

"You couldn't have felt too guilty because if you did, you would've called me and told me."

"And have her take a backseat to everything else in your life? I wasn't going to put her through that." Lexie glared at him.

"You and I both know that excuse you're using to rationalize this is bullshit! You'd seen from dealing with Sloane and Sofia that when it came to my fatherhood that was all that mattered."

"Well maybe I thought that because it was _my _kid that you wouldn't be as involved."

"Are you serious? If anything, I would've been more involved because it was _your_ kid!" Mark said angrily. "I loved you Lexie! More than anything, I hoped we would have a kid together one day. When Callie told me she was pregnant, I kept wishing that it was you instead." Lexie looked up and locked eyes with Mark briefly before looking away.

"Look, for Andy's sake I don't want us to fight." Mark continued.

"That's one thing we can agree on." Lexie nodded.

"I want a paternity test, Lexie." Mark said intently.

"What? You think I would lie about this?" Lexie asked acidly.

"I just have to make sure," He told her. "I did one with Sloane too, remember?"

"Yeah, I recall." Lexie said dryly. "When do you want to have it done?"

"Whenever Andy's ready," Mark said sincerely. "I don't want to push it with her. I know this is a sensitive time."

"Thank you for that." Lexie nodded.

"Of course."

"Is that it? I'm surprised you haven't started talking about custody yet." Lexie said sarcastically.

"Let's just get the test done first." Mark told her before standing up. He started walking towards the door but then turned to look at Lexie. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you… I didn't want her to take a backseat to your other…commitments." Lexie said, finding the right word.

"I know you and you're going to have to do a little better than that." Mark said tiredly.

"Truthfully, it was that and I didn't want to ruin your new found happiness. When I found out about Julia, I'm pretty sure you had everything you ever wanted—a daughter who you could raise from the beginning, a girlfriend who'd accepted all of that…and by that time, we just didn't need you." Lexie shrugged.

"We or you, Lexie?"

"I thought it was best for her at the time."

"And you're wrong; I didn't have everything I ever wanted." He said, staring at her before he turned to leave.

"Mark!" Lexie said as she got up from the couch. "Wait a minute." She told him as she rushed to her study. She pulled out a photo book that was covered in pink and brown polka dots and read Andria Susan Grey on in. She came back out and handed it to Mark. Mark opened to the first page and ran his finger over the grainy black and white sonogram picture.

"You don't have to give me this now," Mark said as he attempted to give it back. "We should wait until we get the paternity done."

"The paternity test is going to say the same thing her birth certificate does. You _are_ her father, Mark." Lexie smiled sadly

"I've got to go." He told her.

"I'll let you know when Andy is ready to do the paternity test."

"Alright." He said before walking towards the door.

"Mark," Lexie said softly causing Mark to turn and look at her once again. "I really am sorry."

"I know you are."

"Do…do you ever think we're going to be okay?" Lexie asked.

"I don't know Lexie, I don't know." He said before finally leaving. Lexie watched him get in the car and drive off quickly. Lexie closed the door and shuffled back to the couch. She flopped down on it before turning the TV on. She flipped through the channels until she finally stopped on _Love Story_.

"Love means never having to say you're sorry." Lexie recited along with the TV.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Kylie shrieked as she read the text message in front of her. "Andy!" She shouted as she ran into her room. She saw her cousin sitting on the bed, flipping through a teen magazine.

"What's up?" Andy asked as she turned to face Kylie.

"What's up? What's up! Did you know my Uncle Mark is your dad?"

"How'd you find out?" Andy questioned as she gave Kylie her fully undivided attention.

"Sof just text me!" Kylie said as she came and sat down on the bed beside Andy. "Did you know?" Kylie asked again.

"Yeah," Andy sighed. "I found out yesterday." Andy said as she tossed the magazine to the side.

"And you didn't tell me?" Kylie asked, slightly offended.

"I told Mark I wouldn't tell Sofia and if I told you, you might've said something," Andy explained. "C'mon Kyls, you do have a big mouth."

"Hey!" Kylie protested but then shrugged since she knew her cousin was right.

"I'm really sorry, Kyls." Andy apologized.

"I forgive you," Kylie shrugged. "So, tell me everything."

"Yesterday I found my birth certificate in mom's study and it said Mark was my father."

"Holy shit." Kylie mumbled.

"Yeah," Andy sighed. "Your mom tried to calm me down and she told not to say anything to anybody until I talked to mom. When mom got here last night, she and Aunt Meredith talked and then Aunt Meredith came and got me and well…I yelled at her. I'm really mad at her. She lied all this time and those were lost years that Mark and I could've had. Mark came in and he asked what was going on and I told him. I mean the man deserved to know," At this point Andy was up and pacing around the room. "I walked out and a little bit later, he came outside and we talked."

"About what?"

"He wants to know what I want to do—if I want him in my life or not." Andy grimaced.

"Do you?" Kylie questioned.

"I don't know," Andy sighed as she flopped down on the bed. "It's complicated. When I was little, I would've done anything for a chance to know my dad but as I got older, I realized I didn't need him because I had mom and she was all I needed."

"But that's when you thought he walked out."

"I know and that's not the real story," Andy said and then realized Kylie had come in here because Sofia had texted her. "How's Sofia taking all this?"

"I don't—"

"Don't say you don't know because she's been your best friend since you were babies and I know you know her."

"Alright," Kylie sighed. "Her feelings are mixed. As a friend, she's happy you've found your dad but as your new half-sister, she's acting like a spoiled brat who has always been daddy's little girl."

"Ah," Andy sighed. "I see. I can't say I blame her."

"I think you should let Uncle Mark in, Andy." Kylie said as she grabbed her cousin's hand.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Kylie smiled. "It may seem like you don't need him and you're almost grown up but just look at my mom. She has serious daddy issues and she didn't get over it for a long time. Everyone needs their dad and although you didn't have him for the beginning of your life, you've got a chance to have him now so you should take advantage of it."

"But what about Sofia?"

"She'll get over it," Kylie shrugged. "She's just confused right now."

"Do you think she'll still want to be my friend?"

"I don't know but if it comes down to it, I'll side with you."

"Kylie! I won't let you do that. She's your best friend."

"And if she doesn't want to be your friend because you guys have the same dad, that's stupid. It's not your fault! It's nobody's fault that you're his daughter. It's just Aunt Lexie's fault that she lied, that's it."

"Thanks Kyls," Andy said as she got up and hugged her. "You're the best cousin ever."

"No problem."

"What about my mom?"

"What about her?"

"I want to be mad at her but…I miss her. We've never fought before and she seemed really sorry."

"You should call her." Kylie said as she handed Andy her phone.

"She's called five times, left two voicemails, and text me three times." Andy sighed as she looked at her display screen.

"What're you waiting for? Call her." Kylie urged. Andy sighed before dialing her mother's number.

"Andy?" Lexie's voice sounded on the other line.

"Yeah. It's me."

"How are you, honey?" Lexie asked lovingly.

"I'm as good as can be…given the circumstances but I'm ready to talk."

"You are?" Lexie asked hopefully.

"Yeah."

"Okay," Lexie sighed relieved. "I'll be over in a bit. I love you."

"I…uh…I'll see you when you get here," Andy said before hanging up the phone. "That took a lot."

"It always takes a lot to forgive someone for their mistakes of hurting you when you love them so much." Derek said as he stood in the doorway.

"Dad!" Kylie squealed. "How many times have I told you not to eavesdrop?"

"Kylie dear," Derek smirked. "This is _my_ house. I'm allowed to eavesdrop, you are not."

"Yeah, yeah." Kylie grumbled.

"Andy, I'm proud of you for doing the right thing," Derek said. "And I just want you to think about how great it would be to have Mark in your life."

"God dad! How long were you standing there?" Kylie asked as she put her arms over her chest.

"Long enough to know that Andy is a good enough friend to take Sofia's feelings into consideration before making such a big decision," Derek smiled. "I think you should listen to Kylie on this one. Take the chance while you can." Derek said before walking away.

"I'm going to ask mom can I get a lock on my door." Kylie grumbled as she shook her head.

"You guys are right," Andy nodded. "I think I'm going to do it. I think I'm going to let Mark be my dad."

* * *

Lexie pulled up to Derek and Meredith's house with every intention of fixing things with Andy. She got out of her SUV in a pair of jeans and a Harvard hoodie. She took a deep breath before she rang the doorbell. She grimaced when she saw Derek coming up to the door. He opened it and gave her a look of disapproval.

"Please don't look at me like that, Derek." She pleaded as he let her in.

"He's my best friend, Lexie. I can't be on your side about this." Derek shook his head.

"You're right," Lexie nodded. "I guess that's why I have Meredith." She joked.

"For what it's worth," Derek said as he placed a hand on Lexie's shoulder. "I think this is the best thing that could've ever happened to Andy."

"I think you may be right about that." Lexie smiled.

"I'll go get Andy for you." Derek said as he gave her one last pat on the back. A few seconds later, Andy walked down the steps and mother and daughter were face to face with each other.

"You wanna go outside and talk?" Lexie asked.

"Sure." Andy shrugged as she walked in front of her mother. She opened the door and headed to the bench that overlooked the city.

"You really like this spot." Lexie realized.

"I do," Andy nodded. "It just looks so beautiful."

"It does," Lexie agreed. "Andy, I know I've messed up big time and I'm really sorry."

"Just tell me one thing. Did you do it for me or for you?"

"Honestly, both. Your dad...that sounds so weird," Lexie mumbled. "Anyways, we've had a rocky past."

"He told me all about it."

"Everything?" Lexie asked, surprised.

"Everthing." Andy confirmed.

"Well, I just kept feeling that he was leaving me behind and didn't love me enough to ask for my opinions. He did things before he talked to me about it and I just felt that when you're in a relationship you talk to the other person before making such big decisions. When I found out I was pregnant, I didn't want to set myself up for that again and I didn't want to put you in the middle of our mess and _his_ mess. We have complicated together, Andy and then he has complicated all by himself. That's a lot of complicated. We never had good luck in making it work and I wasn't going to put you through that. I didn't want you to be an afterthought in his life the way that I was." Lexie said as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Mom," Andy whispered. "Don't cry. I hate seeing you cry." Andy said.

"I'm sorry," Lexie sniffled. "I just can't help but thinking how unfit of a mother I am."

"Mom, you aren't unfit. You just made a really huge mistake. That's it. I've had time to think about it and I know that you love me and you would never do anything to hurt me. Part of this may've been for your own selfish reasons but the other part was that you didn't want me to get hurt."

"I'm so sorry, Andy." Lexie said as she put her arm around her daughter's shoulder and pulled her close to her.

"I'm still mad at you but I'm willing to go home with you." Andy admitted.

"Okay," Lexie smiled tearfully. She was just happy that Andy would come home with her. "It's okay to be mad at me."

"I love you, mom." Andy said as she squeezed Lexie.

"I love you too," Lexie said as she kissed Andy's temple. Lexie composed herself and continued. "So, have you decided what's going to happen with you and—"

"Mark? I think I'm going to give him a chance."

"That's good," Lexie smiled softly. "But there's something I need to tell you."

"Something other than Mark being my dad?" Andy asked.

"He wants a paternity test." Lexie said sighed.

"Oh," Andy sighed. "I can't say that I blame him. I'd want one too if I were him."

"He wants to know when you want to do it."

"As soon as possible," Andy said. "It's best to just get it out the way."

"Okay. I'll let him know."

"Mom? There isn't a chance that the paternity test will say something different…is there?"

"No Andy, there isn't. Mark was the only person I was with during that time. I didn't sleep with anyone else until you were four."

"Oh," Andy pondered. "He was the one for you, wasn't he?"

"I thought he was," Lexie said wistfully. "But he wasn't. At least he gave me you and for that, I will be forever grateful to him because I couldn't imagine my life without you in it."

"I'm sorry he's happy and you aren't."

"I am happy. I've got you."

"I mean I'm sorry you don't have any…intimate happiness."

"I don't need it," Lexie shrugged. "Raising a teen is more than enough work." Lexie winked.

"I'm glad we're talking again." Andy confessed.

"Me too." Lexie smiled as she rested her cheek on Andy's head.

* * *

Awwwww! I love writing Andy/Lexie scenes! I was going to have Andy be pissed at Lexie for a little longer but I thought, why drag it out? I hope you guys enjoyed it! I will not be updating until Friday (at the earliest)! I can't flunk my senior year of college, guys! Please review and stay patient as possible while waiting for the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! First I want to say I'm so sorry it took me so long to update!And second, thanks for all the reviews. I was actually going to make it longer but I have to do some homework and I didn't want to leave you guys with nothing. READ! ENJOY!REVIEW! Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's.**

* * *

**Two weeks later…**

Julia and Callie had been completely dismayed by the results of the paternity test—Andy was Mark's. Julia would have to get used to yet another daughter (that wasn't her's) being a part of _their_ lives but what Julia couldn't stand the most was this was a child produced out of love; when she and Mark got together, he told her all about Lexie and how much it'd hurt to even think about her and she could tell that he'd really been in love with her. Sofia was just a product of a one night stand. She'd talked to Callie about this and Callie assured her that Mark and Lexie were history and them having a child wasn't going to change that; Mark loved her and they'd been together for quite some time. Julia was still skeptical even after Callie's talk because if he was so in love with her, why hadn't he married her or wanted to have kids with her after all this time? She squashed her feelings about the issue and decided she would be just as accepting of Andy as she'd been of Sofia.

"When is Andy going to come over for dinner?" Julia asked as she set a plate of eggs, bacon, and hash browns in front of Mark. Ever since the results of the paternity test, Mark had been going over to see Andy or they'd gone out somewhere together but he hadn't brought her to meet Julia yet and she was getting anxious. "Oh, does she not like to be called Andy? Should I call her Andria?"

"I'm sure she'll be okay with you calling her Andy," Mark assured her. "I was thinking we could have her over tonight…if she's okay with it."

"Alright." Julia nodded as she wiped her hands on a towel.

"Babe?" Mark asked.

"Hmm?"

"I just want to say thank you for being so accepting of this," Mark sighed as he got up from his chair and went over to Julia. "I know this can't be easy."

"I'm not going to stand in the way of you getting to know your daughter," Julia told him softly. "And besides, it happened before I even met you." She shrugged.

"This isn't going to change anything." He told her.

"I know," Julia lied as she placed her head on his shoulder."So, what's going on with Andy and Sofia?" Julia changed the subject.

"Sofia is still sensitive about the whole thing," Mark said as he pulled back from her and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't think she's talking to Andy much."

"You should talk to her," Julia said. "It's not Andy's fault she was conceived. It's no one's fault."

"I know, I know. I just think she's scared of being replaced."

"Yeah, I can understand that," Julia nodded. "She's always been a daddy's girl."

"She's still my girl…it's just that—"

"Andy's your girl now too." Julia suggested.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I hope they work things out," Julia said. "And poor Kylie. I know she hates being in the middle of it."

"Yeah," Mark sighed. "Derek told me heard her arguing on the phone with Sofia for not talking to Andy."

"I hope things go back to normal." Julia sighed.

"I don't think they can, hun." Mark admitted.

"Well, I hope we're all able to adapt to the situation," Julia tried again. "Eat your breakfast before it gets cold." Julia told him.

* * *

"I can't believe they aren't talking to each other," Meredith sighed as she and Lexie lounged in the tunnels. "They've been best friends since they were in diapers."

"I know but Sofia is in the wrong and at least Kylie realizes that." Lexie said as she sat up from her lying position on the gurney.

"I know and I'm glad family means more to Kylie that it did to me at her age." Meredith said as she wheeled around in a wheel chair.

"You didn't care about family until after I came along." Lexie teased.

"Hey!" Meredith wheeled over to the gurney to slap her on the shoulder. "That was a long time ago. I guess in a way, you're responsible for my strong family oriented attitude now."

"Andy has been feeling so guilty these past couple of weeks. She feels like it's her fault that she was born or something," Lexie said as she sipped at her coffee, "Is it weird that we still come down here, even though we're attendings now?" Lexie asked.

"No! The tunnels will always be our place." Meredith stressed. "Although there's just me, you and Alex left."

"I'm surprised no interns or residents have tried to claim it."

"Well," Meredith started. "That might've been because Alex and I scared them and told them it was off limits and if they ever came down here, we'd make their surgical career hell." She chuckled.

"You guys are terrible." Lexie shook her head.

"Have you talked to Andy about all of this?" Meredith asked, getting back to the subject.

"I have and I told her she shouldn't feel guilty about being born. She feels like she's ruining so many relationships."

"Do you regret it?" Meredith asked.

"What? Her being born? No but I do regret not telling him about her." Lexie sighed.

"Everything will be fine," Meredith said as she patted her knee. "C'mon. We better get today started."

"TGIF." Lexie smirked as she got off the gurney.

"Don't you work tomorrow?" Meredith asked as she stood up from the wheelchair and stretched.

"I do," Lexie nodded as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. "But I get off early today and I've got a hot date with Josh."

"Ohhhh," Meredith swooned as they walked out of the tunnels and towards the elevator. "Finally. I thought the sexual tension between you two was going to blow up at any minute."

"What sexual tension? There's no sexual tension." Lexie told her as they stepped on the elevator.

"Oh please Lexie," Meredith rolled her eyes. "I see the way he's been looking at you and how you two are always joking around with each other. Not to mention, you always look like you want to tear his clothes off."

"Meredith!" Lexie chided.

"You're a woman with needs, Lexie. It's alright to feel that way."

"I don't…I don't….ugh!" Lexie was flustered. "You're so annoying, you know that?"

"My annoyingness is what's going to get you laid." Lexie was going to retort to the statement but the elevator dinged when they got to the floor of the parking lot and Mark got on.

"Morning," He told the both of them as the doors closed. "Is Andy busy tonight?" Mark asked Lexie.

"She might be going out with Aiden," Lexie told him. "But I'm not sure."

"Who's Aiden?" Mark asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Her boyfriend." Lexie told him.

"You let her date? She's only fifteen!" Mark said incredulously.

"She'll be sixteen in March. I think it's okay for her to date."

"She…she could get pregnant!"

"You would know all about that." Meredith mumbled as she leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"Watch it." Mark told her.

"Do you ever wonder why you have all girls, Mark? The universe wants to get back at you for your man whoring days." Meredith chuckled.

"Ha, ha." Mark said sarcastically.

"Why did you want to know about Andy's plans tonight?" Lexie jumped in.

"I wanted to know if she wanted to have dinner with Julia and I tonight." He told her. The silence in the elevator was tense.

"I…uh… don't think that's such a good idea." Lexie finally said.

"And why not?" Mark asked.

"Because I don't know how your…Julia is going to react to Andy. Is she going to be Callie and openly hostile towards _my _daughter—"

"First of all, she's my daughter too and secondly Julia is not like that. Callie hasn't been openly hostile towards Andy—"

"Yeah, you're right. Just towards me," Lexie said acidly. "But how is it going to be before Callie treats Andy cruelly. Like mother, like daughter."

"Look, I'm going to talk to Sofia today and hopefully she'll be able to put all of this animosity towards Andy aside. Julia is a part of my life and Andy is too. I want my girlfriend to get to know my daughter, alright?"

"I'll have Andy call you." Lexie said shortly before turning away from Mark and back towards Meredith. The doors opened on the first floor and Josh walked into the elevator, causing Lexie to blush slightly.

"Hello Meredith. Dr. Sloan," He said as he walked past them and stood next to Lexie. "Hello there." He smirked at her.

"Hi." Lexie smiled brightly at him.

"We're still on for tonight?" He asked as Mark snorted, causing Lexie and Meredith to glare at the back of his head.

"Of course." Lexie nodded as she turned back to Josh.

"I'll pick you up at six then," He winked at her before getting off the elevator on the first floor. "I'll see you on the floor then, Lexie." He said before the doors closed.

"He's so hot." Meredith said looking at her sister.

"Don't make me vomit." Mark mumbled.

"Jealous?" Lexie arched her eyebrows.

"Of Dr. Josh "Pretty Boy" Greene? Not at all." Mark shook his head.

"You're just mad because you aren't the hottie of the hospital anymore…grandpa." Meredith laughed.

"You're really pushing it today, Meredith." Mark said as she looked at her.

"Haven't you met me? Pushing the limits is my specialty." Meredith smirked and then turned back to Lexie. "Where are you guys going anyways?"

"Just dinner and a movie." Lexie told her.

"How cliché." Mark said dryly.

"Maybe back to my place afterwards since Andy will be out."

"On the first date? Really?" Mark asked, turning around. "You're a mother, not some twenty year old looking to get laid."

"That's right. I am a mother and I've been a single on for almost sixteen years so don't tell me what I should and shouldn't be doing." Lexie yelled angrily.

"You were a single mother by choice." Mark shot back.

"We have to come together for Andy's sake so unless it has to do with her or work, don't talk to me. And another thing, stay out of my damn business."

"Maybe you should talk about your business in a not so public area with other people around." Mark told her.

"Go to hell." Lexie said before stepping off the elevator and walking away quickly.

"Nice going asshole." Meredith said as she squinted her eyes at him and followed Lexie off the elevator. Mark sighed heavily before walking off the elevator and heading towards the attending locker room; today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"I just feel like she's taking everything away from me—my dad, my best friend." Sofia said as she dug through her locker, while Jennifer listened.

"Sof, it's not like that."

"That's what it feels like," Sofia mumbled. "I just wish she'd never showed up here."

"Mark is still your dad. You've just got a half-sister now too."

"When I was younger I always dreamed about having a sibling but as I got older, I liked all the attention I got from my moms and dad…and even Julia!" Sofia admitted as she slammed her locker shut and turned around.

"Hey Jen!" Kylie said cheerfully as she came up to Jennifer and Sofia. Kylie didn't even glance at Sofia and only kept her eyes on Jennifer. "Do you want to spend the night over my house on Saturday?" Kylie asked. Jennifer looked in between Sofia and Kylie nervously.

"C'mon Kyls," Andy said as she came behind Kylie and looped her arm through her cousin's so they could get moving. "Hey Jen." Andy smiled.

"Hi Andy." Jennifer smiled, causing Sofia to elbow her.

"Sofia." Andy nodded, causing Sofia to look up sharply and then walk away.

"Sorry about that," Jennifer said. "See you at lunch." She said before rushing off after Sofia.

"I never realize how much of a spoiled little bitch she is." Kylie said as she looked in the direction that Sofia had walked off.

"Kyls! That's not nice. She's just trying to figure things out." Andy said compassionately as they started to walk towards chemistry.

"Whatever," Kylie mumbled. "You should've seen her face when I invited Jen over. I know her and I can tell she was steaming on the inside."

"That wasn't nice either. You should've just waited until it was just you and Jen."

"Why are you being so nice to her?" Kylie asked confused. "She's being mean to you for no reason."

"I know but—"

"No buts! She said some really mean things about Auntie Lexie and about you! I wasn't just going to sit there and let her talk about my family like that."

"I appreciate it but I'm a big girl Kyls. I can take care of myself. You shouldn't let this thing with Sofia and I get in the way of your friendship."

"She isn't even trying. Unlike you, you still acknowledge her and she doesn't even look at you."

"I know, I know."

"You shouldn't even want to talk to her."

"I know but…I've always wanted a sister." Andy admitted as they walked into chemistry and sat down.

"I'm so happy it's Friday." Kylie mumbled before their teacher started the lesson.

"Me too." Andy said to herself as she glanced at the door and she saw Aiden walking by the door and blowing her a kiss before he continued walking.

* * *

"Payton, this is Dr. Grey. She's the neurosurgeon here and she's going to fix your brain." Arizona said as she introduced the eleven year old to Lexie.

"Hi Payton, it's very nice to meet you." Lexie smiled at the girl.

"Will you still be there with me Dr. Robbins?" Payton asked.

"Sure, sweetie." Arizona told her.

"Can I have a word with you, Dr. Robbins?" Lexie asked as Arizona nodded. "We'll be right back, Payton." Lexie smiled before they left the room. Arizona shut the door behind her as they walked over to the nurse's station.

"Why wasn't this caught earlier?" Lexie asked. "I've looked at her scans and the metastases are on more than twenty percent of her brain, including Broca's area."

"I did surgery on her bowels three weeks ago and her scans from her brain were clean." Arizona stressed.

"She should've been in here for testing every week to see if it had spread." Lexie hissed.

"It was just too quick to catch; she is in stage four." Arizona told her.

"I know that but I find it hard to believe that you didn't have her under strict orders to come back every week for check-ups."

"I did." Arizona gritted. "Her parents are dead and her grandmother takes care of her. Her grandmother has recently found out that she has cirrhosis so excuse her if she couldn't make it up here to get her granddaughter checked out."

"You should've found a way. There's always the option of patient transport."

"That costs money and unfortunately when you're on Medicaid, that isn't something that's covered." Arizona told her.

"Sorry," Lexie sighed. "I apologize for getting on your case." Lexie mumbled before she started to walk away.

"It's going to be alright, Lexie." Arizona said, causing Lexie to turn back and look at her. "I know things seem like a mess right now but we'll all bring our heads together and figure this out."

"You've always been so optimistic," Lexie smirked. "I admire that about you but you haven't always been the most realistic person. How are we going to bring our heads together when your daughter hates my daughter and your wife hates me and my daughter?" Lexie asked as she waited for Arizona's answer.

"I…" Arizona wanted to say something but it never came out.

"That's what I thought. I'll page you when it's time for surgery." Lexie said before walking down the hallway towards the surgical board. Lexie stood in front of the board with her hands on her hips.

"You don't look like you're having a good day." Josh said as she stood next to her.

"I'm just read to get out of here," She smiled tiredly as she looked over at him. "And go out on our date."

"The feeling is mutual," He smirked. "So how's everything going?"

"It's alright," Lexie shrugged. She'd been such a mess after Thanksgiving that she's confided in Josh, even though she had wanted to stay strong and not divulge her issue with him. "It's terrible." Lexie admitted.

"Wanna tell me about it over lunch?" He asked, glancing at his watch.

"That's a good idea. I would hate to talk about this over dinner."

"Alright then. See you at lunch." He said as he squeezed her shoulder. Lexie watched as he walked down the hallway and then turned his head back to give her a wink. She turned her head away as she bit the bottom of her lip and blushed furiously.

* * *

"I hate P.E." Kylie groaned as she put her hair in a ponytail. She and Andy were in the girl's locker room changing into their physical education uniforms.

"I love P.E." Andy smiled.

"Yeah. That's because you're actually an athlete," Kylie pointed out. "I knew I should've had one of my parents write a note."

"Pfft. Don't be such a lazy butt," Andy laughed. "Think of it this way, you're staying in shape." Andy shrugged.

"This is true," Kylie agreed as they broke into laughter but stopped when they heard someone slam a locker roughly. They looked up to see Sofia looking at them. "Problem?" Kylie asked boldly.

"Not at all." Sofia said smartly as she started to walk away from Andy and Kylie.

"She's getting on my nerves." Kylie said as she finished tying her shoes and she and Andy started to walk towards the gymnasium. They sat on the bleachers as they P.E. teacher started to explain what they were doing today.

"We're going outside to play softball today, girls." She told them. They responded by groaning and complaining until the teacher continued. "The boys basketball teams is outside doing laps." She told them. All the girls quickly got up and they headed outside. Once they were outside, Andy and Kylie lined up with the other girls behind the fence, waiting to bat.

"Sloan-Torres, stop flirting and get over to second base!" Their teacher called out to Sofia. Andy and Kylie looked over to see that she was flirting with Aiden.

"What is she doing?" Andy asked angrily.

"It looks like she's flirting…with Aiden." Kylie said shocked. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She knew Sofia was upset with the whole situation but she didn't think she would take it this far. Sofia jogged over to second base but not before smirking at Andy.

"Bitch." Andy growled.

The game got started and it was Andy's turn to bat. She wasn't terrible at baseball but her mom was much better.

"Alright, Grey! Show me what you've got." The pitcher said before she threw the ball at Andy. Andy hit the ball nicely and threw the bat down before she took off in a run. She was going to stop at first base but she was urged by her team to keep going to second. She really didn't want to because Sofia was there but she did anyways.

"Hey, Grey." Sofia said feigning niceness.

"What were you doing talking to Aiden?" Andy asked.

"Oh, nothing. It isn't a nice feeling is it?" Sofia asked.

"What's not a nice feeling?" Andy asked.

"Knowing that someone's trying to steal something away from you."

"Are you trying to—"

"Andy run!" Someone called out.

"This isn't over." Andy said before she took off and ran to third base and then home. The teacher told the teams to switch and Andy was an outfielder, while Kylie was first baseman. Everything was going smoothly until Sofia came up to bat. Andy watched as right before it was her turn to bat, she waved at Aiden flirtatiously; this sent Andy over the edge. Sofia hit the ball and it looked like she was going to make it to third base until Andy got the ball and threw it towards the third baseman—only the ball didn't reach the third baseman's hands, it hit Sofia in her back. Sofia turned on Andy and started towards her.

"You did that on purpose!" Sofia yelled as she got in Andy's face.

"I didn't…it was an accident!" Andy protested.

"You're just mad because I was flirting with Aiden!"

"Stop being so immature, Sofia! It was accident. I can't help it that you're a spoiled little bitch that feel intimidated just because we've got the same dad!" Andy yelled, causing Sofia to slap her in the face. Andy retaliated by pushing Sofia and before anyone knew it, Andy Grey and Sofia Sloan-Torres were on the grass wrestling around, hitting each other in the face.

"Break it up! I said break it up!" The teacher said as she ran over to them.

"Get off of her!" Kylie yelled as she came to her cousin's rescue. The two were pulled up and held back by the other girls.

"Both of you, go to the principal's office!" The P.E. teacher yelled. "Someone go with them to make sure they don't tear each other's heads off."

"I'll go," Kylie said instantly. Kylie stood in between Sofia and Andy as they walked towards the principal's office. She took in both of their appearances and couldn't believe that had just happened; both heads of hair were disheveled, Andy had dirt and scratches on her face, while Sofia had scratches on her arms. "Your parents are going to kick your asses." Kylie said as they continued walking.

* * *

Lexie and Arizona had been in surgery for quite some time and it was tense. Lexie was almost finished when her phone vibrated. Lexie ignored it and kept on with the surgery. It vibrated again.

"Are you sure you don't want someone to answer it for you?" Arizona asked.

"They can leave a message." Lexie nodded. The O.R. phone rang and one of the nurses answered it.

"Dr. Grey, it's your daughter's school. She's been in a fight."

"A fight?" Lexie said looking up.

"They're requesting your presence at the school at once." The nurse told her.

"What the hell?" Lexie mumbled. "Is it okay if I have Derek finish up for me?" Lexie asked Arizona.

"Yeah, that's fine." Arizona nodded.

"Thanks," Lexie said. "Please call Dr. Shepherd and tell him I need him to finish up for me." Lexie told the nurse. A few minutes later, Lexie was expecting Derek to walk in but instead it was Callie.

"Sofia just got into a fight at school with _your_ daughter." Callie spat.

"Shit." Lexie mumbled.

"Oh." Arizona said.

"I knew she got into a fight but I didn't know it was with Sofia." Lexie explained before Derek walked in.

"I'm here." He said as a scrub nurse started putting a pair of gloves on him.

"Thanks so much Derek." Lexie said as she moved from Payton and walked into the scrub room.

"Aren't you coming?" Callie asked.

"No. I promised Payton I would be here with her when she woke up."

"Alright. Mark and I are going then," Callie told her. "See you at home."

"Calliope, don't do anything rash." Arizona warned.

"It's illegal to beat up a child." Callie mumbled.

"That goes for Lexie too." Arizona chided.

"Whatever." Callie rolled her eyes before leaving.

"What's going on?" Derek asked.

"Sofia and Andy got into a fight."

"Oh boy." Derek whistled.

"You can say that again." Arizona sighed.

* * *

Mark was literally in the middle of the two mothers and daughters. Lexie and Andy was on his left and Callie and Sofia were in his right. They waited as the principal talked outside with the P.E. teacher.

"Do you just let your daughter go around beating up anyone or just my daughter?" Callie spat. Lexie was about to retort but Mark beat her to it.

"Callie, please. This isn't the time." Mark told her.

"Or place." Lexie mumbled, causing Mark to shoot her a look. The principal walked back in and sat down behind her desk.

"I've talked with the P.E. teacher and several other girls who say they saw Sofia slap Andria first." The principal stated.

"Is that true Sof?" Callie asked as she and Mark looked at their daughter.

"Yeah," Sofia mumbled, avoiding eye contact with her parents. "But she threw the ball at my back!"

"It was accident." Andy said annoyed.

"Girls." The principal said and they both went quiet.

"Andy did throw the ball at Sofia's back and since many of the girls said Sofia was flirting with your boyfriend earlier…I have to assume that you had a motive for throwing the ball at Sofia."

"What!" Andy said shocked, while Sofia smirked.

"And because Andy was fighting with Sofia as well, both girls will have Saturday morning detentions for a month."The principal continued.

"You want to punish my daughter because she was defending herself?" Lexie asked angrily.

"Dr. Grey, I believe that Andy had a motive for throwing the ball at Sofia. That deserves punishment in itself. Now, whatever is going on between you two girls, work it out. You're dismissed for the rest of the day." The principal said. Lexie and Andy got up and walked out of the door with Mark, Callie, and Sofia behind them. Lexie and Andy could hear Callie ranting in Spanish behind them. Mark caught up to them.

"Are you alright, Andy?" Mark asked.

"No," She mumbled. "I just got four Saturday detentions for nothing."

"I'm sorry about that. I'm going to talk to Sofia about all of this. Do you want to come over and eat dinner tonight with my girlfriend and I?"

"Uh…" Andy looked over at her mother for confirmation. During this whole time, she'd been so worried about doing to the wrong thing and making everyone mad at her.

"It's okay." Lexie smiled at Andy.

"Okay." Andy smiled at Mark.

"I'm not messing you up with plans or anything am I? You know with friends or…your boyfriend?" Mark asked as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Mark!" Andy and Lexie said simultaneously except Lexie was glaring at Mark while Andy was blushing.

"Sorry, sorry." Mark put his hands up in defense. "I'll pick you up after my shift at the hospital is done."

"Okay," Andy said as they walked outside to the parking lot. "Are you going back to the hospital?"

"Yeah. Just for a while; I'm going to check up on some post-ops and come right back." Lexie told her.

"Alright," Andy said. "Mom, I'm really sorry."

"For what? Sweetie, this isn't your fault, okay? Sofia shouldn't have hit you." Lexie told her.

"Your mom is right. Me and her moms have raised her better than that," Mark jumped in. "I'm going to talk to her and hopefully things can go back to normal between you two."

"You don't have to talk to her, Mark. I can fight my own battles." Andy said stubbornly.

"Look, I get that you've grown up without a dad all this time and you don't know what a father's job is and it's to protect you and to fight your battles when you can't."

"Okay." Andy said timidly.

"I'll see you later, kid." Mark smiled before he let them walk to their car. He waited until Callie and Sofia walked up to him.

"Dios Mios," Callie muttered. "Mi cabeza." Callie said as she held her head.

"Can I drive Sofia home? We need to talk." Mark told Callie.

"Sure, sure." Callie nodded. "I've got to get back to the hospital anyways. We will talk when I get home, Sofia." Callie said seriously before walking to her car.

"Am I in trouble?" Sofia asked as she and Mark started walking towards his car.

"Oh yeah," Mark told her. They got into the car and he pulled out of the parking lot. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sofia shrugged.

"I'm going to give you another chance not to lie to me," Mark told her. "What's wrong? " He repeated.

"You've always been my dad. Nobody else's," Sofia sighed. "And here comes Andy."

"So?" Mark asked.

"I don't want you to replace me with her!" Sofia said angrily.

"Sofia, your moms and I didn't raise you to be a spoiled brat. So why are you acting like one? I love you and you are my daughter. Nobody can replace you."

"But Andy is your daughter too." Sofia said.

"She is," Mark nodded. "And I will grow to love her but that doesn't mean she'll ever take your place, sweetie. Did it ever occur to you that you and I will have a different kind of relationship that me and Andy will never have?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been there for you since your mom told me she was pregnant. I was there when you walked for the first time and I was at every birthday party. I've seen you grow up, Sof. Andy's only had me in her life for two weeks. You and I have a past, present and future but Andy and I only have the present and the future."

"I see. I guess I needed to hear that from you." Sofia sighed.

"I think you owe Andy an apology. Before all this, you two were on your way to becoming good friends."

"I have been rotten lately. I'll apologize."

"Good," Mark nodded. "Did you really flirt with her boyfriend?" Mark asked.

"Yes." Sofia said as she slapped her forehead.

"You flirted with your sister's boyfriend."

"Half-sister." Sofia grunted.

"You should talk to Meredith."

"Why?"

"She knows what it's like to have a half-sister suddenly show up in your life and struggle with accepting them."

"She does?" Sofia asked.

"Yep. The same way you're acting with Andy is how Meredith used to treat Lexie." Mark told her.

"I'll definitely ask for her advice." Sofia nodded.

"I'm not going to ask your permission for everything I do with Andy but she's coming over to have dinner with Julia and I. I hope you're okay with that."

"So, you and her and going to be doing stuff together?" Sofia asked.

"I need to get to know her, Sof."

"Right, right." Sofia said as she looked out the window.

"Sof," Mark started. "I want you to talk to me when you're feeling like this so something like this doesn't happen again."

"Ok, dad."

"I love you, Sofia. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too dad." Sofia smiled. Mark continued driving Sofia home and he felt as if his talk with Sofia was the first step in making Andy a part of their family.

* * *

I was actually going to put the dinner between Mark, Andy, and Julia in this chapter and Lexie's date with Josh but I decided to make it another chapter. Please Review you guys! I will try to update some time next week but I can't promise anything. I have exams coming up (gotta love college)! Please just stick with me and my story even if it takes another 2 weeks for me to update! Love you guys!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys. My mom passed away on September 20th. This story is going on hiatus until I'm ready to start writing again. I appreciate your patience!

-polkadot-scalpels


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, I'm back! I just want to say thank you my lovely readers for your prayers and support during my time of grief and mourning; I really appreciate it. And it was so interesting bc I wasn't even sad about Mark's death bc my mom was all I had room to be sad about. I watch the show on Thursdays only when it pertains to Mark or Lexie (i.e. 9x01, 9x02, and this coming Thursday's episode). I might start back watching every Thursday though bc I'm kinda starting to like Japril! But anyways, you guys have waited long enough and thanks for having patience. **READ!ENJOY!REVIEW!** Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

"So, are you grounded?" Kylie's voice sounded from the laptop. Andy walked over to her laptop from her closet with a pair of jeans in hand.

"No. I didn't do anything wrong." Andy said confidently.

"Lucky," Kylie said. "My parents would've probably grounded me anyways."

"I don't know which shirt to wear." Andy mumbled in frustration before heading back to her closet and out of her cousin's view.

"What's the big deal?" Kylie asked. "It's just Julia."

"To you it's just Julia but to me…it's my newly found dad's girlfriend," Andy said as she came back to the laptop with a polka dotted tunic. She put it up to her chest and modeled it for Kylie. "What do you think?"

"It's fine," Kylie waved her off. "Why do you want to make such a good impression anyways?"

"He's more than likely going to spend the rest of his life with this woman and I just want her to like me," Andy sighed before throwing the shirt on her bed along with the pair of jeans. "God knows everyone else important in his life doesn't."

"You're referring to Sofia and Callie." Kylie said pointedly.

"Yeah." Andy said before grabbing her laptop and sitting down on her bed.

"If I know Uncle Mark, he had a good talk with Sofia and she'll probably back off." Kylie explained knowingly.

"And Callie?"

"I don't really know," Kylie admitted. "I've never seen her like this before."

"I just feel like I've turned his family upside down." Andy said dejectedly but perked up when she laid eyes on her phone and saw Aiden had sent her a text message.

"Let me guess…Aiden?" Kylie smirked. Everyone had gotten used to seeing Andy's smile that was reserved just for Aiden.

"Yep." Andy said as she picked up her phone and read the message.

"What _did _lover boy have to say about your fight with Sofia?" Kylie asked.

"He said that she was flirting with him but he let her down nicely and there's no reason for me to be jealous or anything because I'm the only girl for him." Andy gushed.

"Awwww," Kylie swooned. "How cute! I wish I had a boyfriend like him." Kylie pouted.

"One day, Kyls. One day." Andy assured her.

"Kylie!" Andy heard her Aunt Meredith's voice.

"Jeez, she's loud." Andy laughed.

"Tell me about it," Kylie laughed too. "She's probably calling me for dinner. Let me know how the dinner goes."

"Will you come rescue me if it goes wrong?"

"How?"

"I don't know! You and Uncle Derek can randomly stop by!"

"You'll be fine." Kylie said lastly before ending their video chat.

"I hope so." Andy mumbled to herself as she fell back on her bed.

"Hey you," Lexie said as she came into Andy's room. "I'm surprised you aren't dressed yet. Your dad should be here soon." Lexie said as she looked at her watch.

"I know," Andy said as she sat up to look at her mom. She smiled as she took in her appearance. Lexie was wearing a pair of dark trouser jeans, a sheer maroon blouse, and a pair of wedged heels. Her hair had grown a lot since they'd move to Seattle and she wore it up in a bun with a few loose pieces of hair framing her face. "You look cute, mom."

"Oh please," Lexie blushed. "You really think so?" Lexie questioned.

"Most people wouldn't even believe you have a teenage daughter."

"Now I know you're lying." Lexie smirked.

"What're you guys going to see tonight?" Andy asked as she started getting dressed.

"I'm not sure. It's a surprise."

"I hope you have fun." Andy said with a small smile but Lexie could tell something was wrong.

"What wrong?" Lexie asked concerned.

"Nothing." Andy shrugged.

"I know that face…that's the face I make when something's wrong. You come by it honestly."

"I just want her…I want everybody to like me," Andy sighed as she started twiddling her thumbs. "I just feel like I'm ruining his life."

"Andy," Lexie said as she walked over to her daughter and placed her hand on her shoulder. "You are not ruining his life. You're his daughter and if anyone in his life has a problem with you…screw them." Lexie said smugly.

"I just…I don't want him to pick them over me."

"I promise you that he's not going to do that." Lexie said strongly.

"How do you know that?" Andy looked up at Lexie.

"He already made that mistake once. He's too smart to make the same mistake twice," Lexie said knowingly. The doorbell rang and Lexie looked towards the steps. "I'll get it." Lexie said as she left Andy's room to get the door. She stopped at the mirror and smoothed down her hair before finally answering the door. Mark was standing there with a small smile on his face.

"Hey." Lexie greeted.

"Hi," He said. "Is Andy ready?"

"Almost," Lexie told him. "You can wait inside." Lexie opened the door wider.

"Thanks," He said as he stepped inside. "You…you look great by the way."

"Thanks." Lexie blushed as they walked to the living room.

"I'm very sorry about Sofia. I have a feeling she won't be causing anymore trouble." Mark said sternly.

"And Callie?" Lexie asked.

"I'm working on that."

"You're okay with having Andy I your life, right?" Lexie asked suddenly.

"What kind of question is that?" Mark said getting upset.

"I didn't mean for you to get all worked up," Lexie said calmly. "I was just asking."

"I'm very happy to have Andy in my life." Mark told her.

"And your other family doesn't take higher priority—"

"Lexie, what the hell are you getting at?" Mark asked annoyed.

"She's scared she's ruining your life and that if it came down to it that you'd pick them over her." Lexie said in a hushed whisper so Andy wouldn't hear her.

"That's insane." Mark mumbled.

"I promised her you wouldn't do it so don't. Okay?"

"I'd never do that to her." Mark said sincerely.

"Alright," Lexie said ending the topic. She was happy that just as Andy came bounding the steps, the doorbell rang again. "That must be Josh." Lexie smiled as she got up to answer the door.

"I'm ready." Andy said to Mark as she went to the closet to grab her coat.

"Hi Andria," Josh introduced himself as he stepped into the foyer. "I'm Josh."

"Hi Josh. It's nice to meet you but please don't call me Andria. Nobody calls me that but my teachers and my mom when she's mad at me." Andy chuckled.

"Andy, then?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," She nodded before turning to her mother. "Have a good time, mom." She said before they exchanged kisses on the cheek.

"Call me if you need anything." Lexie said before giving Mark a quick glance. She'd be damned if her child was going to go into the lion's den without any back-up.

"She'll be fine," Mark stressed before passing Josh. "Dr. Greene." Mark nodded.

"Dr. Sloan." Josh returned before Mark and Andy stepped out into the night.

"Ready?" Lexie smiled at Josh while she put her coat on.

"I'm always ready to show a beautiful woman a night on the town." He said charmingly, causing Lexie to smile shyly.

* * *

"How do you like the food, Andy?" Julia asked politely.

"It's really good." Andy smiled.

"I'm glad you like it," Julia beamed. "It was my grandmother's recipe. She taught me how to make it way back while I was in college."

"That's really cool…I never met either of my grandmothers." Andy said before sipping at her soup. Julia glanced at Mark.

"Trust me, my mother—God rest her soul—was not someone you wanted to meet."

"Mark." Julia chided.

"It's true." He mumbled before eating off of his plate.

"Anyways," Julia said ignoring her boyfriend. "How's school been going?"

"I take it you didn't tell her." Andy said looking at Mark.

"Tell me…what?" Julia said looking between Mark and Andy.

"Andy and Sof got into a fight today."

"Like a fight fight?" Julia said looking back at Andy.

"Yep." Mark and Andy said simultaneously.

"Well…things are getting a little out of hand with this situation, huh?" Julia commented.

"I straightened everything out with Sof." Mark told her.

"Well that's good. Well how are your classes going?"

"They're going good. Chemistry is eh," Andy shrugged. "Sofia was tutoring me but then all of this happened and she got mad at me."

"I could get her to tutor you again?" Mark suggested.

"No! That's alright. I don't want to cause any problems. Aiden is better at chemistry than me. I'll just have him help me."

"Who's Aiden?" Julia smiled.

"He's my," Andy stopped and looked at Mark. "Friend."

"I already know about your boyfriend." Mark told her, causing her to blush.

"He's my boyfriend." Andy smiled as looked back at Julia.

"I can't wait to meet him." Julia said excited.

"And when will we meet him?" Mark asked as he turned to Andy.

"Uh…"

"Don't worry Andy, I won't let your dad scare him off." Julia said before hitting Mark playfully on the shoulder.

"I just want to meet the guy and show him my gun collection." Mark said sternly, causing Andy's eyes to widen.

"He doesn't even have a gun collection." Julia reassured Andy as she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics.

"I'm kidding." Mark chuckled.

"Thank goodness," Andy said relieved. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Just down the hall. It's the first door on the right," Julia told her with a smile. She watched as Andy got up from the table and walked away. "She's a great kid."

"I know," Mark smiled. "I wish I could take credit for it but that's all Lex's doing." Julia blanched a bit at hearing Mark use a nickname for Lexie Grey.

"I'll go grab the dessert." She announced. When she came back with the apple turnover, Andy was already at the table.

"Are…are those apple turnovers?" Andy asked.

"Yeah…you aren't allergic are you?" Julia asked nervously as she glared at Mark.

"No! I love apple turnovers," Andy smiled. "My mom hates apples so she never makes them."

"Why does she hate apples?" Julia asked before putting the plate on the table.

"I don't know. She just hates them," Andy shrugged. "She doesn't even—"

"Think they should be allowed to be a fruit." Mark finished.

"Yep." Andy laughed before taking the plate of dessert from Mark.

"Are you allergic to anything?" Julia asked. "I just want to know so I don't cook anything that you have allergies to."

"Eggs." Andy informed her.

"Just like your mom." Mark observed.

"Uh huh." Andy nodded before taking a bite of the apple turnover. "Yum." She savored it.

"Like it?" Julia asked.

"It's so good." Andy said before taking another bite. Mark looked from Andy to Julia and was so glad that they were getting along. Now he had to work on Callie.

* * *

"The ending was so tragic." Lexie said as she and Josh walked around the park. After dinner, they went to see a romantic drama, and now they were taking in the beauty of the fountains in the park.

"It was," He agreed with a nod. "You want to have a seat?" He asked as he gestured to a nearby bench.

"Sure." Lexie smiled as they walked over to the bench and sat.

"Andy seems remarkable."

"She is," Lexie smiled wistfully. "She's without a doubt the best thing that ever happened to me."

"You're lucky to have her." He smiled.

"You….you don't have any kids do you?" Lexie realized for the first time.

"No…my wife had two miscarriages and she just didn't want to try anymore."

"But she wasn't infertile?"

"Nope. That's part of why we got divorced. She cheated and got pregnant and ran off with the other guy."

"I'm sorry, Josh." Lexie said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Me too." He grimaced.

"Have you ever thought about adopting?" Lexie suggested.

"I think the system is pretty biased against single men."

"You've got a good point."

"Enough about me and the demise of my marriage. How come you've never been married?"

"That's a list that could go on and on," Lexie sighed. "Honestly, I never found the right guy." She shrugged.

"What about Dr. Sloan?"

"What about him?" Lexie asked.

"I've heard things—"

"From the gossiping staff of Seattle Grace-Mercy West no doubt." Lexie interjected as she rolled her eyes, "What've you heard?"

"That you tamed him and his man whore ways."

"That's true."

"And that you and him would've probably gotten married had he not gotten Dr. Torres pregnant."

"Partially true." Lexie nodded.

"Care to explain."

"If Callie wouldn't have gotten pregnant, something else would've happened. He was just so much older than me and he was ready to start a family, while I wasn't."

"But you did start a family." He pointed out.

"I never thought of it that way." Lexie admitted.

"I understand if you don't want to answer this next question—"

"Josh, we're dating. I'm sure I won't have any trouble answering the question."

"Why didn't you tell him about Andy?"

"I was scared." Lexie said honestly.

"Of?" He prodded.

"Of him picking Callie and Sofia over me and Andy; that was something that I couldn't go through again because he'd already picked his other daughter over me. I was scared of us getting back together and it not working out so I decided not to even risk it and stayed in Boston and raised Andy as a single mother." Lexie explained.

"You're amazing." Josh said in awe.

"More like a coward." Lexie snorted.

"You aren't scared of a challenge, Lexie Grey. Most women would've been scared shitless of being a single mom, let alone a surgeon. Most women wouldn't have come back to face their past."

"That makes me amazing?" Lexie asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"It does," He smiled softly before caressing her cheek with his hand. "You're gorgeous too." He said softly before leaning in and softly kissing Lexie on the lips. She placed her hand at the bottom of his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. They pulled back and stared into each other's eyes.

"You really know how to charm a girl, eh?" Lexie chuckled softly. "I'm glad I took my sister's advice and finally decided to go out with you."

"Me too." He said as he gave her a lopsided grin.

* * *

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Mark asked. He and Andy were in route back to her house.

"I did," Andy nodded. "Thanks for having me over."

"Anytime. It's your home now too," He told her. "In fact, I'll probably have a key made for you."

"Okay," She looked over at Mark and smiled. "Julia's great. I'm glad you have someone like her."

"She's pretty great." Mark conceded.

"Why haven't you married her yet?" Andy asked suddenly.

"It's complicated."

"Oh," Andy said as she ran her finger in circles around the container that was holding her apple turnover. "That's what mom used to say when I was a kid and I asked her why she didn't want to get married. I worry about her being lonely."

"She's got you." Mark pointed out.

"Yeah but what about when I go off to college and start a family of my own? Why isn't life the way they show it in the movies, you know? I'm just scared mom isn't going to get her happily ever after."

"Especially when everyone else has their's." Mark said knowingly.

"Exactly," Andy nodded. "Do you believe that there's someone out there for everyone?"

"I used to but now I'm not really sure." Mark shrugged.

"I think that there is but what ends up happening is that you might pass the opportunity by and you end up settling." Andy said as she turned her eyes back to the road.

"You're really deep for a teenager," Mark chuckled. "Your mom will be fine. She's always been tough."

"I know."

"I hope you and Sofia patch things up. I'd hate to deal with my own two daughters fighting like cats and dogs."

"I miss our friendship." Andy admitted.

"I'm sure she does too. Before all this happened, she talked about you like crazy."

"What about her mom, Callie?"

"Don't worry about that." Mark waved it off.

"I don't want to become between you and….well anyone."

"I've got almost sixteen years of catching up to do. I'm not going to let anyone come in between us."

"It's weird."

"What is?" Mark asked.

"Finally having a dad. As long as I can remember, I always used to think of what it would be like. I'd even make up my own stories." Andy reminisced.

"Well how am I doing so far? Am I living up to your expectation?"

"Yeah, you are," Andy smiled softly as they pulled into the driveway. Her smile brightened as she made out the figures of her mother and Josh springing apart from a kiss. "You're right. Mom's gonna be just fine."

"Yeah," Mark said dryly but changed his tone quickly to say goodbye to Andy. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Alright," Andy said as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Thanks for the dinner."

"Anytime, kid."

"Goodnight." Andy said before opening the door. Things could be slightly awkward with her and Mark sometimes. She knew he expected her to call him dad and for him to be able to hug and kiss her but they just weren't there yet.

"Night." Mark said before he watched her get out of the car and exchange a few words with Josh and her mom before heading inside. He locked eyes with Lexie and she gave him a small wave. He back out of the driveway and headed home. He didn't know why but he couldn't help thinking about Lexie and Josh and how it made him feel—jealous.

* * *

"Ewww," Lexie said as she came into the kitchen. "Is that an apple turnover?" She scrunched up her nose.

"Yes," Andy said as she took a small piece and placed the rest in the fridge. "Julia made them. They're so good."

"I take it you didn't run into any problems tonight?"

"Nope," Andy said happily. "Everything was perfect. She's really nice. How was your date with Josh?"

"It was…nice." Lexie blushed, avoiding eye contact with her daughter.

"I'm glad you had a nice night, mom. You deserve it."

"Thanks. I'm glad everything went smoothly with you too," Lexie said as she let her hair down from her bun. "I've got to go by your aunt's tomorrow after my shift ends. Do you want to come?"

"Sure!" Andy piped up. "I love getting to spend time with my favorite cousin."

"You two are inseparable." Lexie teased.

"That's what happens when you're an only child; you bond with your cousins."

"You love being an only child." Lexie pointed out.

"Yeah, now I do but when I was a kid I longed for a baby brother or sister."

"It's not all it's cracked up to be," Lexie laughed. "Me and your Aunt Molly were always fighting."

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you and Aunt Mer were raised together?"

"I used to a long time ago but not anymore. I love the relationship we have now. Just because we weren't raised together, doesn't make us any less sisters."

"I hope me and Sofia can be like you guys one day."

"I'm sure you'll get there," Lexie nodded. "It just takes time. Your aunt didn't accept me as a sister for a whole year."

"I hope it won't take Sofia that long."

"I'm sure it won't. Her parents raised her with a good heart. She's just feeling confused right now."

"Yeah, I guess." Andy said before nodding.

"Guess it's time for you to get some sleep." Lexie observed as Andy tried to stifle a yawn.

"Must be all that food I ate." Andy said as she finished eating the small piece of apple turnover. She was about to take her plate to the sink to be rinsed but Lexie stopped her.

"I'll take care of it," Lexie smiled as she took the plate from Andy. "Get some rest." Lexie said before kissing Andy's hair.

"Night, mom." Andy agreed by letting her mother take the plate.

"Night." Lexie said as she watched Andy leave the kitchen and heard her ascend the steps. Lexie rinsed the plate and headed upstairs shortly. She passed Andy's room and saw that she'd changed into her pajamas in record time and had slipped under the covers. Lexie shook her head and smiled before she closed the door. She continued down the hall to her bedroom and opened her drawer with her pajamas. She gently fingered the ratty Columbia University shirt that was at the bottom of her drawer. She sighed heavily before putting on her pajamas and closing the drawer. She didn't even know why she kept that stupid shirt but of course she didn't want to admit that she kept it because a small part of her still cared about its owner.

* * *

"So how'd your date go with Josh?" Meredith asked the next day. She and Lexie were by the nurses' station getting charts that their residents had left.

"It was good." Lexie smiled humbly.

"Did you guys sleep together?"

"Meredith!" Lexie swatted her arm playfully.

"Just asking." Meredith shrugged.

"No, we didn't."Lexie assured her. Meredith was about to keep talking but a voice stopped her.

"Hey Aunt Meredith," Sofia said behind the two Grey sisters. She had her hands stuffed in the back of her pockets. "Hi, Lexie."

"Hi, Sofia." Lexie responded but was surprised. After all she'd just gotten into a fight with her daughter and now she was saying hello to her.

"Hey Sof," Meredith smiled. "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you?" Sofia glanced at Lexie. "Alone."

"We can go into my office if you want." Meredith nodded.

"That's alright," Lexie said suddenly. "I'll go."

"Crap," Sofia mumbled as they watched Lexie walk away. "I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay. What'd you want to talk about?" Meredith asked.

"My dad said I should talk to you about…having a sister that—"

"I didn't want anything to do with in the beginning?" Meredith suggested.

"Yeah." Sofia nodded.

"I'm glad you came," Meredith admitted. "Kylie misses you a lot."

"I miss her too and I know as long as I treat Andy rotten she's never going to forgive me."

"Are you doing this to get Kylie back or are you doing it because you really want to be a sister to Andy?"

"Both." Sofia told her truthfully.

"The first thing you have to realize is it's not Andy's fault that she's here and no matter how much you try to hate her, she isn't going anywhere."

"So who should I be mad at? My dad and Lexie?"

"No. Not them either. You shouldn't be mad at anyone. Why are you mad Sof?"

"I feel like she's trying to steal my life." Sofia mumbled.

"I felt like that too. The only thing I can tell you is that it seems like she's trying to steal your life but she really isn't. It's all in your head. You should let her in. Believe it or not, a lot of good will come out of it. Trust me, I know."

"But how did you get to the point of letting her in?"

"I realized that she wasn't as annoying as I thought and plus I had your Uncle Derek pushing me to form a relationship with her."

"You two seem really close now. It's hard to believe that there was ever a time where you hated her."

"I know," Meredith laughed. "Andy's a wonderful person and I'm not just saying that because she's my niece."

"I know she is. I saw that for the short period of time we were friends."

"Don't punish her just because she wants to get to know her dad." Meredith advised.

"I'm trying," Sofia sighed. "I just feel like he's going to forget about me. Andy is so…perfect."

"How so?"

"For one, she has his eyes. I look exactly like Mami! You can tell she's his daughter." Sofia said insecurely.

"So?" Meredith shrugged. "You're still his daughter even if you don't look like him."

"She plays sports. I'm too girly and I know he wishes he could do stuff like that with me and now he has Andy to do it with."

"He's not going to forget about you and sure you don't play sports but there are other things that you could do together," Meredith put her hand on Sofia's shoulder. "You're worrying about nothing."

"Sofia?" Arizona's voice sounded a few feet away.

"Coming Mama," Sofia told her and then turned back to Meredith. "Thanks for the advice Aunt Meredith."

"Anytime," Meredith told her. "I hope things work out between you, Andy, and Kylie."

"I think they will." Sofia smiled before she walked towards her mother. Lexie came back a few moments later.

"What was that all about?"

"I think things are going to start going back to normal." Meredith told her with a small smile.

"Anytime my life is tied up with Seattle Grace-Mercy West, it's far from normal." Lexie murmured.

"Well…as normal as possible." Meredith laughed.

* * *

I plan to have the next chapter up sometime this week! Americans, happy voting(I'm excited bc this is my first time voting!)! PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

**Gosh guys! I'm so sorry! I hadn't meant to take this long with the update! I actually started writing this chapter weeks ago and then I just hit writer's block! But thanks for waiting so patiently! Here's the next chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

* * *

The following Monday, everyone at school was talking about the fight that had happened between Sofia and Andy. Andy had gotten through to lunch without too many stares and whispers in her direction but there were_ some._ She plopped down between Kylie and Aiden and grunted.

"What's wrong, babe?" Aiden asked as he rubbed her back.

"I'm sick of people looking at me strangely." Andy mumbled as she stabbed her salad with a fork.

"I overheard some freshmen girls in the bathroom saying that it started because Sofia slept with Aiden." Kylie chuckled.

"That's ridiculous." Aiden scoffed angrily.

"It's just a rumor." Andy waved it off.

"A stupid one," Aiden replied. "I only want you." He smiled before pecking her lips.

"Awww," Kylie swooned. "You guys are so cute that I can't stand it."

"Thanks Kyls," Andy chuckled, turning back to her cousin. "But I think someone wants to tell you something." Andy announced as she elbowed Aiden.

"Oh! Right." Aiden looked at Kylie. "Eric wants to know will you tutor him in French."

"Eric…Wells?" Kylie asked surprised. Eric Wells was a junior but he and Aiden played soccer together. He was very cute and newly single.

"Yep." Aiden nodded.

"He wants me to tutor him?" Kylie asked aloud. "But why doesn't he just get one of the many members of his "fan club" to do it?" Kylie asked.

"He specifically asked for _you_." Aiden told her.

"Oh," Kylie said calmly. "I guess I could help him out." She shrugged. Andy grinned knowing that her cousin was beaming on the inside.

"Good. I'll go tell him right now." Aiden said as he got up and headed towards a table where Eric Wells was sitting.

" Gosh!" Kylie squealed once Aiden was out of earshot. "I'm going to be tutoring Eric Wells."

"Be careful Kyls," Andy warned. "You know he has a reputation for breaking hearts."

"And hymens." Another voice said behind them. The cousins both turned to see Sofia standing there with Jen beside her.

"Can we sit?" Jen asked. Kylie and Andy glanced at each other before either one of them answered.

"Sure." Andy said while Kylie just shrugged. Jen and Sofia sat across from an anticipating Kylie and Andy.

"Ummm…I'd like to say that I'm sorry." Sofia started.

"That's it?" Kylie snorted.

"Kylie." Andy mumbled, lightly warning her cousin to let Sofia finish.

"You were right. I was acting like a spoiled bitch and I was…scared that you were trying to steal my dad…I mean our dad," Sofia went on. She sighed before continuing. "You're a really good friend and I'm sorry I acted the way I did. Can you forgive me and can we go back to being friends and work on our relationship as sisters?" Sofia asked hopefully.

"Really? This isn't just some trick or something is it?" Andy asked cautiously.

"No," Sofia said sincerely. "No tricks."

"Alright." Andy smiled at her sister.

"Thanks for forgiving me." Sofia smiled.

"Of course. You're my sister after all." Andy teased.

"Kylie, I'm so—"

"Oh…save it," Kylie cracked a smile. "I was just waiting for you to apologize to my cousin. I wasn't super mad at you. All is forgiven."

"Good," Jen smiled. "We can go back to the ways things were."

"Sleepover at one of our houses this weekend?" Kylie suggested.

"It can't be Friday," Andy told them. "Aiden and I are doing movie night since I blew him off to have dinner with Mark and Julia."

"Ooooh! Is Auntie Lexie going to be there?" Kylie wiggled her eyebrows.

"Of course!" Andy shoved her cousin playfully. "My mom trusts me but not enough to leave me home alone with my boyfriend." Andy chuckled.

"So Saturday then?" Kylie suggested.

"I promised my dad that I'd help him and Dylan paint." Jen said.

"Bummer! I guess we'll have to do this next weekend." Kylie said disappointed.

"Maybe you should try to go out with Eric Wells." Andy suggested.

"Oh yeah! Do tell…what exactly is going on between you two?" Sofia asked, causing the girls to go into a full rant that lasted for the whole lunch period. Everything was as it should be—at least with the girls anyways. Their parents were an entirely different story.

* * *

"Hey," Mark said coming up to Callie with a cup of coffee. "For you." He said offering her the cup.

"Thanks," She said before taking a sip. "I really needed this."

"How's it going?" Mark asked as they started walking.

"It's going okay…you?" Callie glanced at him.

"It would be nice if I could get my two daughters to get along and it would be great if their mothers could get along too."

"Are you trying to bribe me with coffee?" Callie asked.

"What? No! I just brought you the coffee because I knew that you'd been on all night."

"Why does it matter if Lexie Grey and I get along or not?" Callie asked.

"Because like it or not, we're all family now. You, me, her, Sofia, Andy, Julia, and Arizona."

"Wow. That's a lot of estrogen floating around," Callie said dryly. "You sure you're going to be able to stay sane around so many women?"

"Callie." Mark warned.

"I just don't want you—"

"I'm a grown man Callie," Mark told her. "I don't need you protecting me."

"Are you sure? Why haven't you proposed to Julia then?"

"What?" Mark was taken aback.

"Don't let Lexie do this to you. You and Julia were happy and as soon as she comes crashing in with her kid everything changes."

"_Our_ kid. Andy is our kid. Mine and Lexie's. The sooner you grow up, the sooner you'll be able to get used to the idea."

"Excuse me?"

"What the hell is it about Lexie Grey that makes you hate her so much?"

"I'm trying to help you get over her!"

"I am over her!"

"You've never been over her," Callie mumbled. "You love Julia but you've never been in love with her like you were in love with Lexie."

"So that makes you hate her?" Mark asked, ignoring Callie's bold statement.

"No," Callie shook her head. "I just think having her here…so close to you complicates things."

"Well she's not complicating things so do everyone a favor; get over this thing and start treating Lexie and Andy like they're a part of our family." Mark said before he walked away from Callie. She sighed heavily as she watched him walk away. She realized some of the staff were staring at her.

"What the hell are you all looking at? Get back to work!" Callie snapped before deciding to seek out Lexie Grey. She didn't have to go far; she knew the younger Grey was in her office because she'd passed it few minutes ago and she was in there.

"Grey," Callie said as she walked into Lexie's office. Meredith and Lexie both turned their head towards Callie. "I meant Lexie." Callie clarified.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of me." Meredith said haughtily. Callie had helped her study for the boards and their daughters were best friends but Meredith would always take Lexie's side.

"It's okay, Mer." Lexie told her sister gently.

"Fine," Meredith said as she got up. "Page if you need me." Meredith said before taking one last glance at Callie and shutting the door as she left.

"How may I help you, Dr. Torres?" Lexie asked cordially.

"After you left he was sad…like he was drinking and hooking up with a different woman every night."

"Dr. Torrest I don't—"

"Nothing really brought him out of it until I got into that car accident and almost lost Sofia. He sobered up then but there was still something missing, ya know? He was Mark but he wasn't fully him. He didn't have that spark in his eyes anymore."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lexie asked impatiently.

"When he met Julia, the spark came back and he was happy and it's been that way for a long time but then you showed up and you're ruining everything for him."

"What exactly am I ruining?" Lexie asked exasperated.

"Why'd you come back? He was happy and Lexie Grey free."

"I didn't come back for him; I came back for my _dad_. I never had any intentions on telling him about Andy. It just happened. I've always wanted him to be happy and for him to have what I wouldn't give him. I wanted him to be happy so bad that I decided he didn't need to know about his daughter! So don't sit here and lecture me about his happiness." Lexie said angrily.

"I—"

"Get out, ." Lexie seethed. The latina surgeon had a bad temper herself but this was beyond even her bad moods so she quickly got up from her chair and left Lexie Grey's office. As she walked away, she realized one thing. Lexie Grey had cared about Mark's happiness all along. Hell, who knows? Maybe she still cared.

* * *

"Sometimes I wonder if it was a mistake coming back here." Lexie said honestly into the phone. She'd just gotten off of work and she was headed over to her dad's.

"It wasn't," Meredith stressed. "Thatcher needed you, I missed you like crazy, hell I think even Derek and Alex missed you."

"Mark and Callie didn't miss me." Lexie grunted.

"Well…"

"And I'm trying to do the right thing and they're making it hell for me."

"Mark seems to be more accepting." Meredith pointed out.

"I guess you're right," Lexie nodded. "It's just Callie."

"What're you doing Friday night?" Meredith asked her sister suddenly. "You need a pick me up."

"Chaperoning Andy's date with Aiden." Lexie said.

"How cute," Meredith chuckled. "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you, the girls made up."

"Really?" Lexie quirked her eyebrow—even though she knew Meredith couldn't see her.

"Yep," Meredith emphasized. "Kylie called and told me."

"I wonder why Andy didn't tell me," Lexie wondered. "In any case though, it's good that they were able to patch things up." Lexie gave a small smile. She was happy that her daughter had gotten her friend back and could begin to build a relationship with her as a sibling.

"I'm being paged. Gotta go." Meredith said in a rush before hanging up abruptly. Lexie continued driving until she pulled into her father's driveway. She looked the place over and chuckled to herself. The place hadn't changed much at all since her teenage years. When Dannie and her dad got married, she could deal with her living there but she didn't want the woman changing anything in the house. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. From the other side, Lexie could hear a bit of shuffling before it opened to reveal Dannie's tired looking face.

"Hi," Lexie waved. "I'm sorry to drop by unannounced—"

"Don't be silly, Lexie. Come in." Dannie said, inviting her in.

"How is he today?" Lexie asked as she took off her coat and scarf and hung it up on the coat rack.

"He's good," Dannie said but Lexie could see something in her eyes. Could her dad be getting worse? Could Thatcher Grey's life be slowly coming to an end? "He's awake."

"Thanks Dannie," Lexie said before heading back to her dad's den. He wasn't weak to the point where he couldn't move around—not yet. So it was no surprise that he was sitting in a chair behind his desk going through old photos. "Hey old man." Lexie grinned.

"Lexie!" Thatcher looked up. "What a surprise."

"I've been super busy and thought I'd come see you."

"Where's Andy?" Thatcher asked.

"At Meredith's or Mark's…I'm not really sure." Lexie said.

"Lexie," Thatcher chided teasingly. "You should know where your own kid is at all times."

"She's in capable hands." Lexie said sitting down across from her father and look at the pictures scattered on the desk. "She was so beautiful." Lexie said as she gently picked up a picture of Susan.

"That was taken in eighty-one." Thatcher grinned.

"I miss her," Lexie said softly. "It's almost been twenty years and I still miss her."

"I know kiddo. I miss her too and you know what? It's okay to miss her, Lexie. We're always going to miss her." Thatcher told her. Lexie took hold of his hand that was sitting on top of the desk and squeezed it.

"So, how're you?" Lexie asked.

"I'm fit as a fiddle." Thatcher smiled.

"Dad, really? How are you?" Lexie asked again.

"Honestly, I felt fine before the chemo. And they say this stuff is supposed to cure you," Thatcher grumbled. "I'm dying, Lex. There's no way around it. It's time for me to check out."

"Dad, don't say things like that." Lexie said sharply. She didn't mean to take that tone with her father but she didn't want to hear that kind of talk from him right now; it sounded like he was giving up.

"You're a doctor, Lexie. You know it's going to happen." He smiled sadly.

"But I don't want it to happen." Lexie said in a small voice.

"Everybody wants to get to heaven but nobody wants to die." Thatcher laughed heartily.

"I guess that's true." Lexie grimaced, realizing her father had a point.

"So how is Andy adjusting to Mark?" Thatcher asked. She'd told her father about Andy's parentage a few days after Thanksgiving.

"Good," Lexie nodded. "They're really building a relationship."

"Does she love him?"

"I…I hadn't thought about that," Lexie knitted her eyebrows together. "I don't really know."

"Hmmm." Thatcher mused.

"Hmmm what?" Lexie asked, growing defensive.

"Just thinking about the situation you've gotten yourself in. You and Meredith have some of the_ most_ complicated lives. You two should write a book."

"It comes with being a Grey." Lexie said warily.

"Maybe you're right," He frowned. "Sorry I gave you girls such misfortune."

"Eh," Lexie shrugged. "I can't speak for Meredith and Molly but you gave me a lot more that misfortune." Lexie smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks," Thatcher patted her hand. "That gives me a lot of comfort."

"I love you, dad." Lexie said looking at him intently.

"I love you too, kiddo."

* * *

The week had come and gone and it was Friday afternoon before anyone knew it. Lexie laughed as she watched Andy moving here and there to set up for her and Aiden's date.

"If you don't sit down and stop moving, you're going to be tired before he gets here." Lexie teased.

"I just want everything to be perfect." Andy moaned as she moved a decorative pillow to another side of the sofa.

"I think my cleaning and decorating is pretty sufficient." Lexie said.

"And you're going to be upstairs the whole time, right?" Andy asked. Lexie rolled her eyes because Andy had been asking her the same thing all week.

"For the billionth time, Andria, yes! I will be upstairs," Lexie assured her. "I don't think you'd be bold enough to have sex with me being right upstairs."

"Mom!" Andy shrieked, obviously embarrassed.

"Just saying," Lexie shrugged. "What time is he coming over?" Lexie asked.

"I think eight." Andy said as she thought about it.

"What're you wearing?" Lexie asked.

"A skirt and—"

"Nope." Lexie cut her off.

"What's wrong with a skirt?" Andy asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Easy access." Lexie wiggled her eyebrows.

"Mom! Stop!" Andy started to blush. "You just said yourself that I'm not bold enough to have sex with you upstairs."

"Yeah but I didn't say anything about masturbating." Lexie chuckled.

"Oh, gross!" Andy scrunched up her face.

"I'm just kidding. Wear the skirt." Lexie patted her on the shoulder.

"Not funny." Andy mumbled as she headed upstairs.

Aiden had arrived on time and as promised Lexie stayed upstairs. They'd just finished eating pizza and had started the movie when Lexie rushed downstairs.

"I've got an emergency at the hospital." She said apologetically as she reached out for her coat.

"Moooom! No," Andy said as she got up and walked towards her mother. "I had to cancel last week! I just want to spend some time with my boyfriend."

"I know, honey but I can't just leave you two here _alone_." Lexie stressed.

"Why not? We won't do anything!" Andy begged, causing Lexie to shoot her a look that said "Yeah Right."

"You're teenagers with raging hormones and I'm too young to be a grandmother." Lexie said.

"What if you get someone to come over?" Andy asked suddenly.

"Like who?" Lexie said as she searched for her purse and keys. "Your Aunt and Uncle are both on-call and…what about your dad?"

"What?" Andy asked shocked.

"What about Mark? I'm pretty sure he's off tonight and he's been dying to meet Aiden hasn't he?"

"No. No. No," Andy shook her head. "This is one of those things that you definitely don't want your dad involved in."

"It's either him or Aiden goes home." Lexie told her. Andy looked back and forth between her mother and the living room.

"Fine." She ground out.

"I'll call, Mark." Lexie said as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number. Lexie chuckled as she watched Andy walked back to the living room, mumbling under her breath. "Mark? I need a favor."

* * *

"I can't believe this," Andy mumbled as she and Aiden were on the sofa and Mark was in an arm chair next to them. "Mom was going to stay upstairs the whole time so could you go somewhere else?"

"I'm not mom," Mark grinned, causing Andy to frown. "And why would I want to miss out on such a good movie?"

"Mark, please." Andy groaned.

"It's okay, babe." Aiden said as he started to put his arm around Andy's shoulder.

"Keep moving that arm and you'll find it missing," Mark warned as he glared at the boy. Aiden quickly moved his arm away from her shoulder and subtly brushed his hand against Andy's leg. "I saw that." Mark growled.

"Ugh! Enough! I'm calling mom!" Andy said as she got up and dialed her mother's number.

"Okay, okay." Mark said as he took the phone from her and hung it up.

"You'll go in another room and chill out?" Andy asked annoyed.

"Fine, fine."Mark conceded.

"Thank you." Andy said as she snatched her phone and went back to the living room. Mark glared as he watched Aiden place his arm around her shoulder and Andy laid her head on his shoulder. Suddenly Andy turned and her blue eyes met his and she mouthed for him to go away. Mark grudgingly walked away and made his way into Lexie's study. He smiled at all the pictures of her and Andy that lined the walls. There'd been so much that he missed but he had to let that anger go so they could be good parents to Andy. Mark sat down behind the desk and out of boredom started rummaging through it. He happened to stumble upon a journal labeled 2010-2011. Mark felt like he was a boy again; he wanted to read it but he knew it was wrong. He decided to take the risk and he flipped to an entry after she'd left Seattle.

_You won't believe what I'm about to write down. I'm pregnant. Yes, I, Alexandra Caroline Grey am PREGNANT and with Mark Sloan's baby and I'm on the other side of the damn country. I don't know what to do. I've tried calling him about twenty times but I just hang up the phone before it starts to dial. I just came back from my OB appointment; I'm 13 weeks along. I sat in an abortion clinic last week but I just couldn't do it because although I'm in no way ready for this, this baby was made out of love and I can't just throw our love away. I'm going to stop being a wuss and I'm going to fly out to Seattle the first weekend I have off. I'm going to go straight to Mark's apartment and tell him the truth. He deserves to be in this baby's life._

Mark felt sad as he read the words on the paper. She'd actually thought about tell him at one point. He sighed heavily before flipping to the next entry.

_I didn't go to Seattle. I talked to Meredith and she let it slip how happy Mark was about his and Callie's baby. He doesn't need to know about our baby. He already has that with Callie._

The rest of the entry was smudged by (what Mark suspected to be) tears and therefore illegible. He closed the journal and placed it back where he found it. He got up from the desk and peeked his head around the corner to see Aiden and Andy kissing. He abruptly cleared his throat and the two teen sprung apart from each other.

"We were just kissing." Andy mumbled.

"That's how it starts. Then it's just touching, then it's just sex, then it's oops I'm pregnant." Mark said dryly.

"I thought you were going to stay in the other room."

"Technically, I am in another room. I can just happen to see you." He said cheekily.

"Worst night of my life." Andy said as she turned back towards the TV and forcefully placed Aiden's arm back on her shoulder, intentionally to make Mark irritated.

* * *

Mark was quick to kick Aiden out after the movie went off and Andy went upstairs and refused to say anything to Mark. This was the first time Andy had been upset with him. He was flipping through the channels on the TV when Lexie finally came back.

"How'd things go?" Lexie asked as she hung her coat up and threw her purse on a nearby table.

"She isn't talking to me." Mark told her honestly.

"Why am I not surprised, daddy dearest?" Lexie snorted as she sat in the arm chair next to him.

"I might've been too strict but it's because I'm a dad, ya know?" Mark shrugged.

"You've got to loosen up, Mark. She's a teenager. What were you doing as a teenager? I know what I was doing." Lexie smiled fondly at those memories.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Did you like him?"

"No." Mark mumbled

"C'mon! He's a nice kid." Lexie came to Aiden's defense.

"He kissed her and put his arms around her shoulder!" Mark said incredulously.

"Is that it?" Lexie raised her eyebrow.

"Oh and he brushed his hand against her leg." Mark added, causing Lexie to roll her eyes.

"Oh please," Lexie laughed. "I do appreciate you doing this for me though. I didn't want her to have to cancel her date with him."

"I think she wishes she would've." Mark told her truthfully.

"Oh my," Lexie leaned forward. "I better go talk to her."

"I would go up and say good night to her but I'm pretty sure I'll just be met with silence," Mark grimaced. "I messed up, huh?" Mark asked.

"No," Lexie smiled. "You're just being a good dad."

"You think I'm a good dad?" He asked surprised.

"I've seen you with Sofia and it hasn't been that long but the way you are with Andy…yeah. I think you're a good dad."

"That means a lot coming from you."

"Why?"

"Because you think I'm a good dad to _our_ daughter."

"Ever since Sloane walked into your life, I knew you were going to be a good dad." Lexie assured him.

"Thanks." He smiled at her and for once in a long time, Lexie and Mark were actually being friendly towards each other.

* * *

Please Review! I'm promise I won't take forever to update next time!


	15. AN

Hey guys! I am trying to get back to writing this story! It's been so long since I've updated mainly because I'm having serious writer's block; not seeing Mark and Lexie on the show has affected my writing more than I thought it would. Also, many of you know this is my first semester back after my mother's death. It's hard; really hard. I've been having random bouts of depression here and there and I'm not sure if I'm going to pass Orgo 2! =( Anyway, I plan to start writing again tonight so hopefully the next chapter will be up Monday at the latest. Thanks you guys for being so patient and understanding. I don't want to let you guys down!

-Destiny aka polka-dot-scalpels


	16. Chapter 15

Okay guys! Thanks so much for sticking with me and the story and just thank you for being patient! This is a Christmas chapter...lol it shows you how long ago I started this chapter. Well, I think you guys will enjoy it! READ!ENJOY!REVIEW!

* * *

Lexie couldn't believe that just last year, she and Andy were spending Christmas in their Boston home. Funny how much had changed in a year. Lexie sighed heavily as she stepped on the elevator. Andy had been on winter break for a few days and she hadn't spent any time with her; she'd been stuck at the hospital for the last forty-eight hours. Meredith was having a Christmas party tomorrow and everyone was going to be there—even Cristina. Ever since she'd been a mom, Lexie always made sure she'd work Christmas Eve but get Christmas day off. Hopefully, Josh would be accompanying her to Meredith's party. They'd been spending a lot of time together and they were indeed dating. Not to mention they were sleeping together and he was a sex god. She was so lost in her thoughts about the holiday and Josh that she didn't even realize that she was no longer alone on the elevator.

"Hey." Mark greeted her.

"Hey." Lexie replied tiredly.

"I'm doing some last minute Christmas shopping and I got Andy a few things but I realize that I don't really know her and I don't know what she wants for Christmas." Mark shrugged.

"She pretty much has everything," Lexie chuckled at how privileged their daughter was. "I've been having the same problem ever since she became a teenager. It was so much easier to shop for her when she was kid."

"Sofia too. She's got every electronic device imaginable."

"Andy is more excited about her birthday than Christmas." Lexie commented as she leaned back against the wall of the elevator.

"Oh yeah," Mark said as he started stroking his beard. "We've gotta start talking cars pretty soon."

"We?" Lexie arched her eyebrow as she looked over at him.

"Yeah, we. Don't you think I should be a part of this decision?" Mark asked tersely.

"I…I didn't really think about it. It's just been me making all of the parental decisions—"

"Yeah well…you've better get used to making them with me."

"I didn't mean anything by it, Mark." Lexie put her hands up in defense.

"You sure?"

"Are you okay? You're being more of an ass than usual today." Lexie pointed out as she faced him.

"I'm fine." Mark grunted roughly.

"Alright then," Lexie said as she faced away from him. "I guess this will be the first parental decision we'll be making together."

"Yeah I guess."

"For Christmas, I think you should do something special for Andy." Lexie suggested.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked.

"Something dad like," Lexie shrugged. "Something sentimental."

"Such as?"

"I don't know! You're a smart man, Mark. I'm sure you'll come up with something great." Lexie said before the doors to the elevator opened and she stepped off of them, followed by Mark. Lexie headed towards Meredith and Derek who were at the nurses' station.

"How'd you sleep, man?" Derek asked as Mark walked past them.

"Just peachy." Mark said sarcastically as he kept walking.

"I better go check on him." Derek muttered before he started walking briskly to catch up with Mark.

"What happened?" Lexie asked her sister.

"Apparently, Mark and Julia got into some argument and he spent the night at The Archfield."

"No wonder he was giving me a hard time in the elevator." Lexie realized.

"Is this your third day on?" Meredith asked as she looked at Lexie.

"Yep and I'm dying." Lexie stressed.

"I understand if you don't want to come to the Christmas party—"

"Don't be ridiculous," Lexie chided. "I'm going to go see dad while Andy is with Mark and then I'm coming over. This will be our first Christmas together in over a decade after all. All I need is a good night's rest."

"Uh huh." Meredith said skeptically, worried about her little sister.

"You worry too much, sis." Lexie said as she started walking away.

"Hey!" Meredith called after her. "Are you bringing Josh tomorrow?"

"If he says yes." Lexie said as she turned around to look at her sister.

"Yes." A voice said behind Lexie. She turned around and looked up into Josh's face.

"Make that a yes, Mer!" Lexie said as she turned back around to face Meredith. She then faced Josh and smiled brightly at him. "How're you today?"

"I'm just fine. You on the other hand look very tired." He commented.

"I wish everyone would stop worrying. I'm fine," Lexie assured him. "You guys act like I'm the first surgeon to be on for three days in a row."

"Okay, okay. Sorry."

"No," Lexie shook her head. "I'm sorry. I get a little grouchy when I don't sleep. I just need to get some coffee."

"Totally understandable," He told her before his pager began to beep. "Gotta go."

"See ya," Lexie said as she watched him break into a sprint down the hall. "God his ass is cute."

"Sure is. I bet it's ten times cuter without the scrubs on." Meredith said coming up next to her.

"Ugh! I hate it when you do that." Lexie smack her sister's shoulder playfully as they both laughed and started walking towards their respective patients.

* * *

Ten hours later, Lexie was so grateful to be walking in the front door of her house. She could hear the incessant giggles upstairs of her daughter and her niece. She trudged up the stairs after hanging up her coat and stood in the doorway of her daughter's room.

"Hey Aunt Lexie!" Kylie said as she noticed her Aunt standing in the doorway.

"Hey mom!" Andy greeted with a smile.

"Hi girls. What're you watching?"

"_When Harry Met Sally." _They said simultaneously and giggled.

"Classic," Lexie smiled. It was one of her favorites after all. "Kyls, you spending the night?"

"Yeah. Mom or dad will come get me when they wake up."

"Alright," Lexie nodded before she turned to go to her room.

"Mommmmm! Don't you want to watch movie with us?" Andy begged. Lexie knew she hadn't been spending much time with Andy since she'd been on winter break and she felt guilty as hell.

"Yeah! C'mon Aunt Lexie!" Kylie chimed in.

"Oh girls, I don't know. I'd probably just fall asleep. I've been on for three days. I really need some sleep."

"Awww. Alright." They whined.

"Sorry. Some other time," Lexie said as she tried to stifle a yawn. "Good night." She said before giving them a tired smile and walking to her room. She flopped on her bed and could feel herself drifting into sleep but a knock on her door made her become alert again.

"Come in." She mumbled.

"Hey mom. I just wanted to let you know Mark said he's going to come pick me up at 11 A.M."

"Alright."

"Night." Andy said before she started to leave.

"Andy?" Lexie called out as she sat up and looked at her daughter.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I haven't been spending a lot of time with you. Things have just been really busy at the hospital. I promise the next day I have off, we'll go shopping or go to the movies."

"It's okay, mom. I understand," Andy said as she walked over and flopped down on the bed and Lexie went back to her laying position. "Sometimes I wish you weren't a surgeon with such a busy schedule but you make up for."

"Thanks, kid. That means a lot to me. You have no idea how scared I am of being a bad mother and screwing you up."

"I don't think that's possible. I couldn't ask for a better mom."

"I love you, Andy."

"I love you too, mom."

* * *

"I thought we were going to go to your place and open presents with Sofia, Julia, Dr. Torres and Dr. Robbins." Andy said to Mark. They were in the car and Andy had no idea where they were going.

"Well that was the plan but this is our first Christmas together and I want it to be one that you're going to remember."

"Okay good," Andy sighed deeply. "I wasn't that excited to see Dr. Torres anyways. She hates me." Andy mumbled.

" She doesn't hate you."

"Fine. She hates the _idea_ of me." Andy corrected.

"She just has to warm up to you." Mark tried again.

"Sure." Andy said as she looked out of the window.

"So how's ummm….Andrew?" Mark asked

"_Aiden_ is fine."

"Right Aiden," Mark mumbled. "So you're still dating?"

"Yeah. Did you think that thing you pulled would send him running for the hills?"

"Maybe." Mark said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Pftt…unbelievable." Andy shook her head.

"Sorry. It's a dad thing." Mark shrugged as he turned off the car. Andy looked around anxiously trying to figure out what they were doing at a lake.

"What're we doing at a lake?" Andy asked confused.

"You ever been fishing?" Mark asked.

"Isn't that more of a father-son thing?" Andy arched her eyebrow.

"I don't have any sons if you hadn't noticed," Mark chuckled as he started getting out of the car. Andy followed suit and looked out at the lake. It was so beautiful. "Ready?" Mark asked as he came up behind Andy with the equipment. They started walking to the dock in silence until Andy interrupted the quietness.

"Have you ever done this with Sofia?" Andy asked.

"No. I've never even brought Sofia up here," Mark answered. "I have brought on person up here though."

"Oh. Who?" Andy asked disappointed.

"Your mom."

"Oh okay." Andy smiled. She was relieved that it had been her mother and not someone else. She was thrilled that she was making a memory with her dad that no one, except her mother had. "So this is kind of like our spot?"

"Yeah. I guess it is." Mark smiled as he sat down at the end of the dock and Andy did the same.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Andy laughed.

"Neither did your mother." Mark said slyly.

"Mom can't fish!" Andy laughed.

"No, she can't. She tried pretty hard though," Mark laughed at the memory. "I'll teach you the way my grandfather taught me." Mark said as he began setting up the equipment.

"Your grandfather?"

"Yep. My parents weren't exactly kid friendly," Mark told her. "They didn't really have time for me but I loved my nanny to pieces."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I guess I won't be meeting them." Andy sighed.

"Well they're both dead now but no you wouldn't have been meeting them anyways." Mark told her.

"I'd…I'd like to know more about you if that's alright." Andy said timidly.

"Of course it is. You're my daughter, Andy." Mark said as he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, causing Andy to smile at the progress that she and Mark were making.

* * *

"How's he doing today?" Lexie asked her step-mother as she walked into her father's house.

"He's a little weak," Danielle said honestly. "Lexie, I think…" Danielle trailed off as she rang her hands.

"You think he's going to die soon," Lexie said with a faraway look in her eyes. Lexie could see out the corner of her eyes that Danielle was nodding her head. "He had a good run." Lexie smiled as tears started to fill her eyes. She quickly wiped them away before going into the den where Thatcher was watching _A Christmas Story_.

"There's my girl." Thatcher said before he started to cough. Lexie waited until he was done to speak.

"Merry Christmas, dad." Lexie said as she hugged him before taking a seat next to him.

"How've you been doing? How's everybody? Andy?Meredith?" Thatcher asked,

"I've been doing alright. I'm seeing someone." Lexie blushed.

"How does Mark feel about that?" Thatcher asked.

"Dad?! What does Mark have to do with this?"

"Are you trying to tell me that there's nothing there?"

"Yeah dad. There's nothing there. He's practically married!"

"Oh…I just thought—"

"It's alright but no…we're just Andy's parents. That's it."

"Oh yes and how is Andria?"

"She's fine….she's seeing someone." Lexie chuckled.

"And Mark is allowing that?"

"Barely." Lexie snorted.

"I hope he gives him hell."

"Dad," Lexie groaned. "You weren't this hard on any of my boyfriends." Lexie pointed out.

"Remember when I'd always talk to your boyfriends in private when I first met them?"

"Yeah." Lexie nodded.

"I was showing them my gun."

"Dad!" Lexie laughed. "No wonder I could never keep a boyfriend for long." Lexie shook her head.

"I wish I could've gone in the backyard and thrown you a couple one last time." Thatcher said wistfully. Everybody was always so surprised at how good Lexie was at baseball. It was only because Thatcher was obsessed with the sport and passed on his love for it to Lexie.

"Dad…don't talk like that."

"I know you don't want to hear it, Lex but I've got maybe a month left in me. I'm surprised I lasted this long." He said truthfully.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too and although I didn't want you to, I'm glad you moved back here."

"Me too." Lexie gave him a watery smile.

* * *

"Hey! We're here!" Mark announced as he and Andy walked into the condo. Although he and Julia had a bit of an argument the other night, they were still going to spend Christmas together.

"In here!" Julia's voice called from the kitchen.

"Hey!" Callie said as she came out of the kitchen. "Merry…Christmas." Callie trailed off as she caught sight of Andy.

"Merry Christmas," Mark said as he hugged Callie. Mark knew that Callie was still on the war path but he knew nothing he could say would change her mind; Calliope had to come around on her own. "I'm going to talk to Julia. Are you alright here?" Mark asked turning to look at Andy.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Andy smiled before Mark looked at Callie sternly and went in the kitchen to talk to Julia.

"Merry Christmas, Dr. Torres," Andy said politely. "Where's Sof?"

"Merry Christmas to you too," Callie said stiffly. "Sofia will be here soon."

"Wow! Look at all these presents and the tree is so beautiful." Andy beamed as she walked over to the tree.

"We would've opened gift sooner but we were waiting on you and Mark." Callie said snidely.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Andy asked as she turned around to face Callie.

"Excuse you?"

"Or do you just hate my mom and therefore you hate me? I've never given you any reason to hate me and neither has my mom. I know I haven't been here very long but I love Sofia and Mark very much. They're my _family _too. I don't think it's right for you to treat me so cold just because you didn't like the relationship between my parents. So I want to know can you put this behind you and stop treating me and mom like utter crap?"

"I'm just trying to protect him." Callie said truthfully.

"From me? I'm his daughter!"

"Sloane was his daughter too and she walked out on him…left him heartbroken. You're mom walked out on him…left him heartbroken. How do I know you aren't going to do the same?"

"Because I wouldn't! I love him….did Sloane love him?"

"Didn't your mother? And she still left him! Like mother like daughter."

"She left because she was scared and she wasn't ready for the responsibility of being a step-mother so young. That doesn't mean she didn't love him." Andy said. She looked up when she saw Callie sigh heavily.

"It's not right of me to treat you so mean…you are just a kid after all. I'll lighten up on you because you seem to genuinely love my daughter and best friend." Callie softened.

"Thanks."

"You ramble like her."

"Huh?" Andy knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"Your mother. She rambles a lot too."

"I guess it's a Grey thing, Dr. Torress." Andy chuckled.

"You can call me Callie."

"Okay….Callie." Andy smiled. She was happy that she was finally reaching someone who had so much influence in her dad's life and her sister's.

"Hey Andy!" Sofia said as she walked in with Arizona. She came up to her and hugged her before handing her a gift. "Merry Christmas, sis."

"Merry Christmas, Sof," Andy smiled. "Your gift is at my house but I told my mom to bring it to Aunt Mer's Christmas party."

"No problem," Sofia waved her off. "Dad! Julia! Hurry up! I want to start opening presents." Sofia whined.

"Alright, alright." Mark said as she and Julia joined everyone else in the living room. Sofia and Andy sat by the tree, handing out presents as Mark and Julia sat on the couch, while Callie and Arizona sat in chairs. Mark smiled as he watched his two girls rummage through the gifts. He knew he would always remember this moment. The first time Andy was a part of his Christmas.

* * *

"Three! Who is this hot piece of ass?" Cristina Yang said as Lexie and Josh walked in the door.

"Is she drunk?" Lexie laughed as she walked over to Meredith.

"Very." Meredith rolled her eyes as she shuffled Cristina away.

"Hey mom! Where's Sofia's gift?" Andy ran up to her mother.

"Hello to you too," Lexie said before she handed Andy the gift. "Did you have fun with your dad?"

"Yeah. It was really sweet. I'll tell you all about it when we get home." Andy said before she was about to go back to being with Kylie, Sofia, and Jennifer.

"Andy?" Lexie called her back.

"What?" Andy asked. She didn't get the hint until her mother jerked her head towards Josh. "Oh! Sorry. Hi, Josh. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Andy." He said, handing her a gift.

"Oh! You got me something? I didn't get you anything!" Andy said apologetically.

"Don't sweat it." He said as he watched her open it.

"Thanks!" Andy smiled at him as she placed the gift card to her favorite clothing store in her back pocket. She gave her mom a kiss and went back from where she came.

"You didn't have to do that." Lexie told him as they moved into the living room.

"I know," He shrugged. "I wanted to."

"Trying to get in good with the kid, eh? I like it," Lexie laughed as they started dancing to the Christmas music.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Derek asked.

"Not at all Dr. Shepherd." Josh said.

"How many times have I told you, you can call me Derek?"

"Alright," Josh said before stepping back and letting Derek dance with Lexie. "I'm going to go get something to eat." He said before leaving.

"Merry Christmas," Lexie told Derek. "What's up?"

"It's Mark. I'm worried about him."

"Soooo? Why're you telling me this? Shouldn't you be talking to Callie or Julia?"

"I just think you—"

"Mark isn't my concern anymore, Derek. Why everyone thinks he is, is beyond me."

"I can't talk to Julia because she's kind of the problem and well….Callie would just flip a lid. He's second guessing proposing to her."

"Okay…" Lexie didn't really know what she wanted him to do or say.

"He's denying it but I don't think he's in love with her anymore. Not like he used to be."

"They've been together so long. I think he still loves her. Why would he be with her if he wasn't in love with her?"

"You're right. Maybe I'm just reading too much into it."

"You are. I'm pretty sure you'll be the best man at his wedding soon," Lexie smiled. "Will you excuse me, Derek? I have to go to the bathroom."

Lexie walked down the hall and was happy to be out of the stuffy room. She was about to go into the bathroom but stopped when she bumped into the person who was coming out.

"Sorry," She looked up at the person. "Why is it always you I'm bumping into?" She laughed.

"I don't know. Merry Christmas by the way." He smiled.

"Merry Christmas to you too." She returned.

"I'm sorry I was being such an ass yesterday….I've been having problems with Julia." He said honestly. Lexie was going to ask why he was telling her all of this but she could smell the scotch on his breath.

"It's alright," She told him. "I'm sure you two will work things out." She said encouragingly.

"Thanks," He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. "I didn't know Meredith and Derek put mistletoe on the ceilings." Mark laughed.

"Me either." Lexie laughed nervously.

"Well come on. Let's just get it over with."

"Let's get what over with?"

"When two people stand under mistletoe, they're supposed to kiss."

"We really don't have to. It's just a stupid tradition anyways." Lexie said.

"Scared huh?"

"What would I possibly be scared of?" Lexie laughed.

"That you'll feel something."

"That is ridiculous." Lexie said forcefully.

"Prove it." Mark said huskily.

"You're drunk, Mark." Lexie rolled her eyes.

"On the contrary. I've just started drinking this."

"Why are you flirting with me and you have Julia?"

"I'm not flirting with you. I'm just all about tradition but of course you're just going to run away like you do—" Mark didn't get to finish his sentence because Lexie had placed her lips on his and was kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped one hand around the small of her back, while he placed his glass of scotch on a nearby table. Neither one of them could deny that it was like no time had passed. It ended all too soon for Mark's liking. Lexie gasped as she backed away from him.

"That can't happen again." Lexie whispered. Mark looked down at her lips that were now slightly swollen and her hair had gotten a little mussed.

"Are you going to tell me you didn't feel anything? Because I sure did." Mark said honestly.

"I felt nothing." Lexie said as she looked everywhere but his direction.

"You and I both know _that _is a lie, Little Grey." He said as he came dangerously close to her face.

"I just did it to shut you up." Lexie said, finding her voice.

"Whatever you say, Lex." Mark said before kissing her on her forehead and walking away, back to the party.

"Holy shit. I kissed Mark Sloan." Lexie sighed as she slumped down the wall.

* * *

Loved it?Liked it? Hated it? Review it! I've got finals May 6th-May 10th so you might not get an update until after then! Sorry for the wait! Stick with me!I love you guys!


End file.
